Un amor que te consuma
by delenarippah
Summary: Todo era normal en la vida de Elena. Una vida sin complicaciones, sin novedades. Aburrida de la monotonía, Elena comienza a notar que hay un vacío en su existencia. Inesperadamente, llega un misterioso extraño que le ofrece pasión, aventura y peligro. ¿Y será posible? Amor. ¿Será capaz de aceptarlo incluso cuando él parece dispuesto a acabar con todo lo que ella creía posible?
1. Prólogo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Estos le pertenecen a L. J. Smith y Julie Plec.** (Lamentablemente -suspira.)

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Abrí la puerta y salí. Me arrepentí al instante.

Mis brazos estaban desnudos, expuestos al viento que ya comenzaba a azotar mi piel. Me encontraba demasiado desabrigada como para estar en el exterior. No tan solo eso, sino que mi vestido no era para nada apropiado para la fecha.

Nos estábamos acercando al invierno, por el amor de Dios. Y aquí estaba yo, en plena calle con un vestido de un intenso azul oscuro que termina más arriba de la rodilla y para rematar, sin mangas. Por no mencionar mis zapatos, que debían de tener por lo menos diez centímetros de puro tacón.

Mis pisadas repiqueteaban contra el pavimento. Rodeé mis brazos alrededor de mis pechos y cintura como si estos pudiesen evitar que el frío cubriese mi piel. Me estremecí.

No era la primera vez en esa noche que me reproché a mí misma por no haber traído una chaqueta.

Para ser el centro mismo del pueblo de Mystic Falls, la calle se encontraba pobremente iluminada salvo por la gigantesca luna llena que bañaba a los árboles y edificios con una hermosa luz que variaba entre tonos dorados y platinados.

Ya había llegado a la orilla de la vereda cuando algo húmedo se deslizó por mi hombro derecho. Me aparté instintivamente y miré en esa dirección. Me sorprendí al ver la copiosa niebla que se estaba formando a mí alrededor. Qué extraño. Estaba segura de que no estaba cuando había salido.

La niebla se hacía cada vez más densa y me pregunté cómo era esto posible si hace unos minutos el viento llegaba a inclinar las copas de los árboles. Por alguna extraña razón ahora todo estaba en calma. El viento se había detenido y todo parecía estar completamente silencioso salvo por el música que provenía del bar del cual acababa de salir.

Escalofríos recorrieron mi columna cuando me di cuenta de cuan sola me encontraba. Lo cual era sumamente raro, considerando que ésta era la zona más concurrida del pueblo. Las tiendas parecían estar cerradas y el parque estaba deshabitado. Alcé mi muñeca y miré la hora en mi reloj de bolsillo. 12:30 a.m.

Bueno, eso explicaba la ausencia de transeúntes.

Me encogí al escuchar el potente graznido de un ave sobre mi cabeza. Al alzar la vista, vi que el graznido le pertenecía a un majestuoso cuervo negro que sobrevolaba a un par de metros de distancia hasta aterrizar en un poste de luz. El foco estaba quemado, por lo que al no estar a contraluz, pude ver con claridad como su plumaje destellaba bajo la luz de la luna, en sus plumas se reflejaban todos los colores del arcoíris.

Me inquieté cuando el cuervo posó sus ojos en mí. Aquella mirada penetrante no era la que uno solía ver en un animal. No. Sólo los humanos eran capaces de sostener la mirada de ese modo. Era como si el cuervo tuviese mente propia.

Recordé historias de terror que solían contar mis amigos en las fogatas, de cómo la aparición de un cuervo era la premonición de una muerte inminente.

 _Detente, Elena. Estás siendo paranoica. Es sólo un animal._

-Hola, pájaro –le saludé como si este pudiese entenderme.

El cuervo sólo inclinó la cabeza y acomodó sus pies en el pilar. Sus ojos seguían en mí.

Sabía que si intentaba espantarlo él sólo se quedaría ahí, o peor aún, quizás comenzaría a atacarme. Por lo que lo único que hice fue no despegarle la vista de encima. El ave volvió a graznar.

Había estado tan concentrada en el animal que no me había dado cuenta de cómo la niebla había cubierto todo mi campo de visión. No podía ver las cosas que estuviesen a un par de metros de distancia. Una vez más mi mente vagó hacia las historias que había escuchado cuando pequeña.

Como si hubiese invocado a un poder superior o algo así. Una mancha a mi lado llamó mi atención. Más allá de la niebla había un hombre de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando en mi dirección.

No podía ver su rostro, tampoco como estaba vestido. Lo único que podía distinguir era el contraste que formaba su piel clara y ropa oscura. Pero la niebla difuminaba todo, por lo que no podía determinar el color. Solo era una silueta formada por distintos tonos grisáceos. La neblina hacía que todo pareciera tan irreal. No podía estar segura de si lo que estaba viendo era real o no. Por un momento pensé que podría deberse a los efectos del alcohol, pero luego recordé que no había bebido nada hasta ahora. Y tampoco creía que el alcohol fuera capaz de crear imágenes como ésta. ¿Drogas? Probablemente. ¿Alcohol? No.

Por lo que no me lo estaba imaginando. El hombre estaba ahí. Mi mente continuaba exclamando que quizás se trataba de un acosador y que debía arrancar lo antes posible. Traté de recordar todos los movimientos de autodefensa que mi activo cerebro pudiese recordar, fracasando instantáneamente. Estaba jodida.

Pensé en gritar pero no parecía encontrar mi voz, tampoco podía mover mis piernas. Estaba paralizada, mirándolo directamente mientras él me miraba a mí. Debieron haber pasado segundos en los cuales ninguno de los dos se movió, pero a mí me parecieron siglos. Traté de que el pánico no me dominara. Si aquel extraño quisiese matarme o secuestrarme, ya lo habría hecho, ¿no?

Sentí que la puerta del bar se abría a mis espaldas. Mis ojos finalmente se despegaron del extraño y solté el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Si había alguien presente, no se atrevería a hacerme daño. Mis ojos recorrieron la zona y noté como la niebla había desaparecido.

La ensordecedora música que provenía del interior volvió a retumbar en mis oídos. El volumen decreció tan pronto como la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

Busqué al hombre con la vista, pero no había nadie allí. Confundida, alcé mi mirada hacia el cuervo. Este emprendió su vuelo y desapareció, dejando que el sonido del aleteo de sus alas fuese la única prueba de su existencia.

El taconeo de unos zapatos me hizo voltear nuevamente. Deseé no haberlo hecho.

Caroline parecía echa una furia.

* * *

 **NA:** ¿Debería continuarlo? Esta es una idea que he tenido pegada en la cabeza desde hace meses. Primero iba a escribir un capítulo, pero luego opté por escribir este prólogo y luego continuar la historia de manera oficial. ¿Qué les parece? Espero sus opiniones y sugerencias.

Soy nueva en esto. Así que apreciaría un montón si apretaran _review_ y me dejaran un pequeño comentario, por muy pequeño que sea. Enserio, los amaría con mi alma. De todo modos, ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Besos y abrazos para todos.

P.D.: Planeo actualizar esto lo antes posible. Hoy no podré seguir escribiendo, pero tengo toda la semana por delante.


	2. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Estos le pertenecen a L. J. Smith y Julie Plec.** (Aunque no me molestaría si me prestasen a Damon por un rato). **Las letras acá mencionadas no son de mi propiedad. Nada me pertenece, solo mi escritura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - Fallen Love**

-¡Elena! –Chilló-. ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo acá afuera?!

Me encogí. Para ser una chica con una voz sumamente dulce, los gritos de Caroline podían atravesar mi cráneo con la misma efectividad con que lo haría una bala.

-¡¿Estás loca?! –Continuó gritando-. Deben hacer como mil grados bajo cero. ¡Te vas a congelar!

Puse los ojos en blanco y caminé en dirección a la calle.

-Sólo quería un poco de aire.

Caroline me siguió a regañadientes. Su vestido era mucho más corto que el mío y era de un brillante tono plateado que lanzaba destellos cada vez que se movía. Su cabello rubio dispuesto en ondas se parecía mucho a los peinados de las chicas de los 50's y este también parecía resplandecer bajo la luz de la luna. Caroline era una visión.

Una bastante enojada, por lo visto.

-Bonnie y yo hemos estado planeando esta fiesta por semana, Elena. ¡Semanas! Me costó muchísimo convencer a Matt de que nos prestase el bar. Y ahora que tus padres finalmente te han dado permiso, lo que por cierto es extraño considerando que ésta fiesta está en contra de tu toque de queda y todo eso… ¡Pero ese no es el punto! El punto es que tú estuviste dentro… ¿Cuánto? ¿Cinco minutos? ¡Y te escapaste! –Me volteé a mirarla, algo exasperada. Ella me estaba apuntando acusatoriamente con un dedo-. Si no querías que organizáramos esta fiesta, debiste habérnoslo dicho.

Una gran sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro.

En más de una ocasión me había preguntado a mí misma porqué era amiga de Caroline. Ambas éramos tan diferentes. Si bien a mí me gustaba pasar mis tardes con una taza de café bien caliente mientras escribía en mi diario. Caroline, por otro lado, disfrutaba pasar su tiempo organizando eventos y bailando en fiestas que terminaban con la aparición de la policía.

Tan, tan diferentes. Salvo por dos cosas. Una de ellas, ambas confiábamos en la otra con nuestra vida y podíamos contarnos mutuamente nuestros más oscuros secretos. La otra, a las dos nos encantaba la diversión.

Es por eso que Caroline es la persona indicada cuando necesito escapar de la rutina y del encierro de mi casa.

-¿Y eso te habría detenido? –pregunté alzando mis cejas.

Caroline comenzó a reír.

-Por supuesto que no. Te habría arrastrado acá de todos modos –se encogió de hombros-. Pero, vamos, Elena. No seas aguafiestas. ¡Es tu cumpleaños! ¿No estás ni tan solo un poquito emocionada? ¿Quién sabe? Quizás éste sea el comienzo de un año estupendo.

-Estás comenzando a hablar como Bonnie –me burlé.

-Bueno, ambas sabemos que Bonnie suele tener razón la mayor parte de las veces –miró hacia el bar. La fiesta continuaba adentro sin importar que la cumpleañera se hubiese esfumado-. ¿Vendrás o tendré que agarrarte del pelo y llevarte conmigo?

Reí entre dientes y negué con la cabeza.

-Voy.

Caroline apresuró el paso hacia la puerta y la abrió de un tirón. Yo la seguí con la misma prisa. Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y mis extremidades ya habían comenzado a tiritar.

Toda la adrenalina que había sentido hace un par de minutos parecía haber abandonado mi cuerpo y me sentía mucho más cansada que antes, pero sabía que las chicas se habían esforzado mucho en esta fiesta, por lo debía aguantar durante un par de horas más.

Luego podría llegar a la comodidad de mi pieza, donde sacaría mi diario de su escondite y me desahogaría de todo aquello que no podía mencionar en voz alta. Posteriormente, dormiría hasta altas horas de la tarde y despertaría al otro día, fingiendo que nada nunca pasó. Mañana sería un nuevo día. Sin nieblas, cuervos ni hombres misteriosos.

Pensé durante unos segundos en contarle a Caroline sobre lo sucedido, pero ella no pareció haber notado nada cuando salió a mi encuentro. Dudaba que fuera capaz de creerme. Quizás otro día.

Como si supiese que pensaba en ella, Caroline se detuvo en el umbral y me miró con una perfecta ceja arqueada. Me tensé.

-A veces me sorprendes con tu estupidez, Elena. ¿Salir a la calle con este frío?

Suspiré aliviada.

-¡Vaya, gracias! –la empujé hacia el interior.

Caroline se tambaleó y chocó con un chico que sostenía dos vasos llenos de cerveza. La mayor parte del líquido habría ido a parar en el vestido de Caroline de no ser por el chico se movió con rapidez y apartó los vasos antes de que esto pasara. _Al parecer no lo suficientemente rápido_ , pues la mitad de un vaso se vertió en sus pantalones.

-¡Cielos! –Exclamó Caroline-. ¡No sabes cuánto lo siento! Permíteme, yo te limpio.

Detecté algo en el tono de Caroline. _Oh, sí_. Había entrado en modo seductor.

A falta de un nombre, decidí llamar al tipo "la nueva presa de Caroline". Este no había posado sus ojos en ella hasta ahora. Pareció gratamente sorprendido.

-No hay problema –extendió el vaso más lleno hacia ella-. Soy Stefan.

Mi amiga recibió la bebida, encantada.

-Caroline –dijo mientras le enviaba una radiante sonrisa.

Por la reacción de Stefan -que la miraba embobado sin saber qué decir-, podía asegurar que ella le tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Caroline había hecho una buena elección. Stefan tenía el cabello de un rubio oscuro recogido hacia atrás con bastante estilo, lo que me hizo preguntarme cuanto tiempo pasó arreglándose frente al espejo. Su rostro estaba bastante definido: mandíbula cuadrada y nariz asimétrica que serían el sueño de un escultor. Como si no fuese suficiente, tenía unos grandes ojos de un singular verde grisáceo que podría confundirse con cualquier otro color si uno no les prestara suficiente atención. Y para finalizar, buen estado físico.

Cualquier chica estaría de acuerdo conmigo. Llevaba una camiseta blanca que le abrazaba íntimamente los músculos de su tonificado cuerpo.

Caroline parecía estar en medio del mismo análisis pues sus ojos lo recorrían de arriba abajo descaradamente. _Disimula, Caroline._

No deseaba entrometerme en los planes de Caroline y parte de mi quería escapar de aquella íntima reunión, por lo que me aparté disimuladamente mezclándome con el resto de la gente. No tan lejos como para no oír la conversación, y lo suficientemente cerca para saber si Caroline necesitaba mi ayuda.

Bonnie, Caroline y yo teníamos una táctica para escapar de situaciones engorrosas. Cada vez que un chico se nos acercaba y comenzaba a coquetear con una de nosotras, si no nos agradaba, hacíamos señas para que salieran a nuestro rescate. Intentábamos ser sutiles, por lo que hasta ahora nos había funcionado de maravillas.

Compartíamos una conexión telepática extraordinaria, lo que quizás se deba a nuestra intuición femenina o al hecho de que nos conocíamos como a la palma de nuestras manos. Esta vía de comunicación ya tenía años y años de práctica, y era muy conveniente a la hora de hacer un examen… o en momentos como este.

La multitud dentro del Mystic Grill gritó alegre cuando el DJ cambió de canción. Un movido ritmo retumbó desde los parlantes.

Stefan pareció encontrar la conexión que unía su cerebro con su boca. Se inclinó hacia Caroline, sus caras separadas tan solo por unos pocos centímetros y le susurró seductoramente:

-¿Me concedería este baile, señorita Caroline?

Caroline río encantada frente a tal muestra de modales.

Podía notar como Stefan acababa de dar vuelta la situación. Caroline era la típica chica que soñaba con los cuentos que había oído desde pequeña. Princesas y damiselas en apuros que esperaban la llegada de su príncipe azul. Era una romántica empedernida de pies a cabeza. Creía en el destino y probablemente también en el amor a primera vista. No se molestaba en absoluto cuando alguien le decía que sus gustos eran cursis. Por el contrario, estaba más que orgullosa de admitirlo.

No estaba en contra de su romanticismo. Para nada. Yo también era una romántica empedernida. La diferencia es que yo ya no creía en cuentos de hadas. Para mí la magia, las hadas madrinas, las brujas malvadas, los príncipes o caballeros de brillante armadura... nada de eso existía.

La voz de Caroline me sacó de mis pensamientos. No me había hecho ninguna seña hasta el momento, por lo que supuse que estaría bien si la dejaba a solas con Stefan.

Ella tomó a Stefan de la mano y lo condujo hacia la pista de baile, donde ya la multitud había comenzado a sacudirse. Antes de desaparecer, Caroline se volteó y lanzó un guiño en mi dirección. Sus labios se movieron y alcancé a leer un "gracias" en ellos. Luego rodeó el cuello de Stefan con sus brazos mientras él colocaba sus manos en la cintura de ella.

" _You got me lookin'_

 _Dacing like she don't give a damn._

 _Her body's workin'_

 _Bumpin' to the sound of my jam._

 _She's got me sweatin'_

 _And she don't even know who I am._

 _I am, I-I-I a-am."_

La música reverberaba por todo mi cuerpo y parte de mí quería bailar también. Después de todo, era mi fiesta, lo mínimo que podía hacer era disfrutarla.

Me pregunté dónde estaría Bonnie, quizás ella se animaría a bailar conmigo.

Un baile entre amigas se había vuelto en una especie de costumbre. Generalmente, cuando no había un chico que nos invitase a bailar, nosotras decidíamos hacerlo por nuestra cuenta. Tan solo llevábamos un par de minutos cuando la compañía masculina decidía unírsenos. Quien sabe por qué los hombres se sienten atraídos hacia dos chicas bailando. Para el final de la noche, Bonnie y yo bailábamos con nuestra propia pareja, mientras que Caroline salía en busca de un baño o una habitación en la que escabullirse con un chico.

Sí. Caroline podía ser una romántica empedernida, pero eso no quería decir que estuviese "guardando su virginidad para alguien especial". No era su estilo. Mucho menos esperar hasta el matrimonio. Nope.

Caroline solía decir que para encontrar al príncipe azul uno debe primero besar a un montón de sapos. Sip. Esas fueron sus palabras exactas. Y al parecer, esa oración también funcionaba para las relaciones sexuales.

De las tres, Caroline era la única que había perdido la virginidad. Y desde que lo había hecho, disfrutaba enormemente de las posibilidades que esto traía consigo. Bonnie, que era mucho más recatada y miedosa que Caroline, solía reprimirla un montón diciéndole que un día terminaría herida o algo por el estilo. Esto no bastaba para detener a Caroline, que tan solo ponía los ojos en blanco y le aseguraba lo hacía meramente por diversión. Al oír esto, Bonnie le rogó que se cuidase y que usase protección.

Caroline tan solo le respondió:

-Tranquila, Bonnie. Siempre uso protección.

Bonnie se contentó con esto y dejó que Caroline hiciese lo que quisiese. Esta última solía llegar a la mañana siguiente y nos contaba de sus aventuras sexuales. Bonnie ya no se horrorizaba tanto como solía hacerlo en un principio. Ahora ella y yo pasábamos el resto del día escuchando de las historias de Caroline, pidiendo que nos las contara con la máxima cantidad de detalles posibles.

Estaba bastante segura de que si me volvía una persona activa sexualmente, Caroline sería una fuente inagotable de consejos.

No era una novedad para nadie en Mystic Falls que las tres éramos inseparables. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Por lo mismo no era de extrañarse que recurrieran a mí cuando no podían encontrar a Bonnie o a Caroline por ningún lado. Las tres siempre estábamos al tanto de todo, dónde nos encontrábamos y a dónde íbamos a ir.

Por aquella misma razón Caroline nos pedía constantemente que la cubriésemos cuando ella decidía salir con un chico, o cuando no iba a llegar a la casa. Por lo que cuando su madre llamaba, siempre inventábamos una excusa creíble para justificar su ausencia o hacerle creer que estaba con nosotras.

Desde donde estaba parada, podía sentir como llegaban las olas de calor que irradiaban las parejas en la pista de baile. Necesitaba algo de beber, mi garganta estaba demasiado seca y me encontraba demasiado sobria como para disfrutar esta fiesta.

La verdad es que yo no era de la clase de personas que decía: "Sin alcohol no hay fiesta". Pero si dijera que no me gustaba dejarme llevar por sus efectos, estaría mintiendo.

El Mystic Grill era un restaurante que poseía, además, un bar que estaba abierto hasta altas horas de la noche. Pasar un rato en el Grill era una costumbre para todos los que vivían en Mystic Falls. Ya sea para comer, beber o festejar, el Grill era lo más conveniente. Incluso mi hermano Jeremy y yo solíamos venir cuando Mamá se daba un merecido descanso (algo que casi nunca pasaba, salvo en raras ocasiones) y optaba por no cocinar. En situaciones como esta, nuestros padres solían darnos dinero o nos traían ellos mismos.

Vivir en un pueblo pequeño no ofrecía mucha variedad, y por fortuna este bar/restaurante tenía de todo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Elena! –gritaron un par de chicas.

Las reconocí al instante. Asistían conmigo a la práctica de cheerleading después de clases. No tenía nada en contra de ellas, eran simpáticas cada vez que hablaban conmigo en persona, pero no era un secreto que yo no les agradaba a ellas. Me detestaban, y no estaba segura de sí tenían motivos para hacerlo.

Bonnie las escuchó accidentalmente un día cuando estaban hablando en los casilleros del instituto. Seguramente pensaron que estaban solas, pero Bonnie alcanzó a oír como estas hablaban de mi relación con Matt Donovan con otras chicas de nuestra clase y decían que yo era una perra sin sentimientos que había roto su corazón.

Incluso habían tenido el descaro de inventar rumores sobre mí y Tyler Lockwood. Lo que encontré sumamente ridículo, pues ni siquiera era mi tipo. No lo conocía realmente, pero por lo que podía ver y había escuchado, Tyler era un idiota. Demasiado músculo y poco cerebro. Jamás pude entablar una conversación real con él. De hecho, creo que la única vez que hablé con él fue porque necesitaba mi ayuda en ciertas clases y yo accedí a prestarle mis apuntes para que pudiese estudiar. Pero eso era todo.

Aunque claro, para ellas significó algo completamente distinto.

Forcé una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias! –me acerqué a ellas-. Gracias por venir, por cierto –sin importar lo que ellas pudiesen decir de mí, yo jamás dejaría mis modales de lado. Era la anfitriona, así que me comportaría como tal-. Chicas, ¿alguna de ustedes ha visto a Bonnie?

Una de ellas negó con la cabeza. Su nombre era Megan. Fácil de reconocer. Cabello rubio arena, grandes ojos azules y piel bronceada.

-Creo haberla visto en el bar hablando con Matt –dijo con voz rasposa, mirándome de pies a cabeza-. ¿Es verdad, Elena?

Ya sabía que me preguntaría, pero le respondí de todos modos.

-¿Qué es verdad?

A su lado, Lilith, una joven de pelo negro azabache y grandes dientes blancos que me recordaban a los de un caballo, pareció reprimir una risa.

-Que tú y Matt terminaron.

Quería arrancar las sonrisas de sus caras. ¿Una abofeteada sería suficiente? No. Era mejor arrancarles la piel con mis uñas.

-Sí, es verdad –me limité a decir.

Ellas sabían perfectamente lo de mi ruptura con Matt. Por todos los cielos, ¡ya han hablado con todo Mystic Falls al respecto!

-Estuvimos hablando con Matt hace un rato –prosiguió Megan-. Ahora que tú has terminado con él… No te importa si lo invito salir, ¿cierto?

Se me heló la sangre. Matt no se había tomado muy bien el término de nuestra relación y lo menos que necesitaba ahora era que Megan comenzara a meterle ideas en la cabeza. Eso iría completamente en contra de mi plan de seguir siendo su amiga.

Matt Donovan y yo habíamos sido mejores amigos desde que yo tenía memoria. Nuestras madres habían sido muy cercanas en la secundaria, por lo que no era de extrañar que sus hijos lo fueran también. Él vivía a tan solo un par de casas de distancia y durante toda nuestra infancia él solía acercarse a mi jardín donde jugábamos todas las tardes.

Los años fueron pasando, Bonnie y Caroline aparecieron en mi vida. Si bien Matt se llevaba muy bien con ellas, nuestros momentos juntos ya no fueron lo mismo. Los juegos de niñas no le sentaban muy bien por lo que fue un alivio para él conocer a Tyler Lockwood. Pero esto no evitó que nos siguiéramos viendo. Para nada. Nos juntábamos todos los fines de semana a ver películas o salíamos a trotar por las calles. Mis padres incluso permitían que se quedara a dormir de vez en cuando, aunque siempre en otra habitación.

Matt era el chico maravilla, amado por todo el mundo. Mis padres lo aprobaban a ojos cerrados, lo que fue en gran parte la razón por la cual Matt y yo comenzamos a salir a inicios de la secundaria.

El capitán del equipo de football y la capitana del grupo de cheerleaders. Todo el mundo insistía en que éramos la pareja perfecta.

Salvo que no lo éramos. Para mi Matt siempre será mi amigo, tan solo eso, nada más. Desearía haberlo notado antes, pero no. Comencé a darme cuenta de esto después de nuestra primera cita. Faltaba algo, quería más. Algo que Matt no podría darme y me sentía fatal. No quería herir sus sentimientos pero tampoco podía seguir con la farsa. Tenía que terminar mi relación con él antes de que ambos saliéramos heridos. Traté de que nuestra ruptura fuera lo más pacífica posible, pero no hubo manera de que Matt se lo tomara de buena forma.

Hubo llanto, gritos y súplicas. Él me rogaba que cambiara de idea, que le diera otra oportunidad. Casi pude oír como su corazón se quebraba cuando le dije que no podía, que solo lo amaba como un amigo y que no podía tener una relación con él. Le rogué que me entendiera, y le ofrecí lo único que podía darle: mi amistad.

Después de todo, habíamos sido amigos toda la vida.

Pero él solo me miró fríamente, sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas que había derramado durante nuestra pelea. Me dio la espalda y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo llamé ese día. Matt jamás me contestó salvo a la semana siguiente, al parecer cansado de mi insistencia. Al menos me dijo que podíamos recuperar nuestra amistad luego de un tiempo, pero que era precisamente eso lo que necesitaba. Tiempo.

Después de eso, ya no volví a llamarlo. Le otorgué la distancia que él tanto deseaba. Sabía que él me amaba y que su amor no era correspondido del mismo modo, por lo que no quería torturarlo con mi presencia. Nos veíamos en los recreos, durante nuestras prácticas, y a veces cuando íbamos de camino a nuestras casas. Pero no hemos hablado, al menos no en persona, desde nuestra pelea.

Temía que Matt creyera en las mentiras de Megan. Porque estaba segura de que ella haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que Matt pensara lo peor de mí. Pero Matt me conocía, él no le creería.

Aunque eso no quería decir que quería que Megan estuviese a su lado. Matt era una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y no quería que esa víbora venenosa pusiera sus garras en él.

-Para nada –le di una dulce sonrisa, completamente falsa.

Quería golpear el rostro de Megan con todas mis fuerzas. Cerré mis puños y me contuve. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era hacer una escena. ¿Cómo se atrevían a aparecer en mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿No tenían vergüenza?

-¡Genial! –Chilló Megan, haciendo que mi ira aumentara-. Le preguntaré la próxima vez que hable con él.

No iba a hacer ninguna clase de comentario así que simplemente asentí.

-Bueno, espero que se estén divirtiendo –dije educadamente-. Yo iré a ver a Bonnie. Si me disculpan…

Me alejé de ellas lo más rápido posible. Estaba prácticamente temblando de rabia. Inhalé la máxima cantidad de aire que mis pulmones podían albergar para luego soltarlo lentamente. Repetí el proceso un par de veces hasta que sentí como mí cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse. Mi corazón seguía martilleando en contra pecho, pero era fácil ignorarlo con lo fuerte que repercutía la ensordecedora música en mi cuerpo.

" _Now move your body so the rhythm can set you free._

 _Another round and we can drown out our heart beatings._

 _Just like a drug I let the music set me free._

 _I like it loud. I like it loud."_

Finalmente divisé a Bonnie, sentada en el bar hablando con Matt mientras él limpiaba el mesón con un paño. Juzgando por el rostro de él, no parecían entablar una conversación muy alegre. Bonnie lo miraba compasivamente.

Me senté en el taburete junto a Bonnie. Matt ya se había alejado a tomar las órdenes de otros chicos. Ella se giró para mirarme y una gigantesca sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

-¡Hola, desaparecida! –Prácticamente dio un salto en mi dirección y sus brazos me rodearon en un apretado abrazo-. Caroline te estaba buscando hace unos minutos, ¿has hablado con ella?

-Sí –sonreí-. Salí a tomar un poco de aire. Hace un poco de calor acá, ¿no crees?

Bonnie asintió.

-Mira, Caroline te estaba buscando porque queríamos entregarte esto.

Bonnie se incorporó del taburete y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el largo mesón, sus pequeñas piernas colgando en el aire. Pensé que estaría sacando una botella ubicada en el otro extremo, pero luego se impulsó hacia atrás, sus dos pies aterrizaron en el piso de madera con un ruido sordo. Una corona en sus manos.

La corona estaba hecha de pequeñas flores rojas de fantasía que rodeaban un círculo de ramas y hojas verdes.

-Pero no está acá –continuó hablando-. Así yo te la daré. ¿Cómo puedes ser la reina de la fiesta si no tienes una corona? –La colocó sobre mi cabeza-. Ahí tienes.

-Asumo que la idea fue de Caroline –toqué el material con mis dedos.

Sólo se encogió de hombros, la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

Bonnie era una belleza exótica. Pelo negro, piel morena y ojos verdes. Era pequeña y menuda, por lo que parecía una verdadera muñeca. Además, poseía unos labios gruesos que solían revelar una gran sonrisa de dientes blancos.

-Es Caroline. ¿Qué esperabas?

-Me veo ridícula. Pensé que todo esto ya había terminado con mi cumpleaños número quince.

Bonnie negó con la cabeza.

-Ni lo sueñes. De hecho, estoy segura de que cuando llegue su cumpleaños, Caroline usará un vestido tipo Cenicienta, pero rosado.

-No me sorprendería.

-¿A todo esto, donde está ella? –Bonnie recorrió con la mirada toda la multitud.

-Intenta buscarla en la pista de baile –le indiqué con un dedo-. La última vez que la vi estaba bailando con un tipo.

-¿De instituto? –Preguntó Bonnie, sorprendida-. ¿No que prefería no acostarse con alguien a quien vería todos los días?

-No lo sé. Se llamaba Stefan, y no recuerdo haberlo visto en el instituto.

Bonnie miró hacia donde estaban las parejas bailando, pensativa.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo conoces? –inquirí.

-No, pero oí por ahí que habían llegado dos chicos nuevos a Mystic Falls. Difícilmente los llamaría chicos ya que oí que el mayor tenía más de veinte años.

-¿Y tú crees que Stefan es uno de ellos? –deduje-. ¿No crees que sería demasiada coincidencia?

-Elena –Bonnie me miró directamente a los ojos-. Es difícil no conocer a alguien en este pueblo. Todo el mundo conoce a todo el mundo. Y escuché a un par de chicas hace unos minutos hablar sobre los hermanos.

Analicé la información durante unos segundos.

-¿Sabes cuáles son sus nombres?

Bonnie sacudió su cabeza.

-No, pero mencionaron que se estaban quedando en la casa de huéspedes de los Salvatore.

Estaba segura de que mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Te refieres a la gran mansión? ¿A la que solíamos ir a escondidas cuando éramos niñas? –Bonnie sonrió-. ¡Amo esa casa!

La información pareció llegar a mi cerebro.

-Woah –alcé un mano, como para que se detuviera-. Espera, ¿son de la familia Salvatore?

Las cejas de Bonnie se fruncieron.

-¿Los conoces?

-No. Pero mis padres siempre hablan sobre las familias fundadoras de Mystic Falls. Los Salvatore son una de esas familias.

Recordé las historias que solía contarme mi padre, y estaba segura de que no quedaba ningún Salvatore aquí en Mystic Falls, salvo Zach Salvatore, actual miembro del consejo.

Matt se acercó a nosotras, su rostro algo tenso.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Elena –me saludó.

Lo miré durante unos segundos, tratando de averiguar si seguía enojado conmigo o no.

-Gracias, Matt.

-¿Quieres que te sirva algo? –Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una débil sonrisa-. La casa invita.

Su sonrisa se esfumó al instante, pero sus ojos parecían amistosos.

-Claro –murmuré, algo insegura.

-¿Qué te sirvo?

Sacó dos vasos del fregadero y los secó con un paño. Colocó los dos vasos frente a nosotras y comenzó a secar sus manos mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

-Un Gin Tonic –miré a Bonnie.

Ella miró a Matt, confundida.

-¿Yo también?

Matt le sonrió, divertido.

-Por supuesto.

-Lo mismo que Elena.

-Está bien. Dos Gin Tonic en camino.

Mientras Matt se disponía a preparar nuestras bebidas, Bonnie se inclinó hacia mí y susurró en mi oído:

-Hablé con Matt hace un rato –me informó-. Al parecer Megan vino hace un rato y le dijo que algo había entre tú y Tyler.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

-¿Él sabe que es mentira, no? –Susurré desesperada-. Tú le dijiste que era mentira, ¿no es cierto?

-Por supuesto –Bonnie me miró como si me hubiese vuelto loca-. Y Matt también cree lo mismo. Al principio no estaba muy seguro, pero luego le dije que tú jamás harías eso y él piensa lo mismo.

Ambas volvimos a nuestra posición anterior. Miré de reojo a Matt, él nos observaba como si sospechara de qué estábamos hablando.

-Me topé con Megan hace unos segundos –alcé un poco la voz para que tan solo Bonnie me escuchara-. Me preguntó si no me molestaba si lo invitaba a salir.

-¡No! –Los ojos de Bonnie parecían salírsele de las cuencas-. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que andaba detrás de algo!

-Está loca –gruñí-. No quiero que se acerque a Matt.

-¿Qué le dijiste tú? –Preguntó Bonnie, preocupada.

-¿Qué le iba a decir? –Murmuré enojada-. Que no me importaba. No quería comenzar una discusión con ella.

Bonnie asintió, dándome la razón.

-No tengo un buen presentimiento respecto a Megan –murmuró Bonnie, con los ojos mirando hacia el horizonte-. Esa chica solo traerá problemas.

-¿Es esta una de tus premoniciones? Porque tenlo por seguro de que eso no me calmará.

Los ojos de Bonnie se posaron nuevamente en mí.

-No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte –me dio una sonrisa reconfortadora-. De hecho, yo que tú me prepararía.

La miré confundida.

-¿Prepararme para qué?

-Este será un buen año, Elena –dijo Bonnie, su voz suave y tranquila-. Y creo que serás más que feliz.

Tomé las manos de Bonnie, como si estuviésemos invocando a los espíritus de los que tanto me hablaba. Bonnie parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Algo emocionante ocurrirá este año? –bromeé.

Bonnie siempre había tenido estos locos presentimientos que terminaban por volverse realidad. Muchas veces, de la nada solía decirnos alguna premonición, y ya no nos sorprendía ni a Caroline ni a mí cuando esto solía suceder en el futuro. Era emocionante, y Bonnie había comenzado a llamarse "psíquica". Su abuela había comenzado a contarle historias sobre su familia de brujas, Caroline solía divertirse mucho haciéndole bromas a Bonnie sobre esto y muchas veces no la tomaba en serio. Pero cada vez que Bonnie solía darle algún augurio sobre lo que podría pasarle a Caroline, ella no solía dudar en la palabra de su amiga.

Bonnie jadeó y apartó sus manos al instante, como si la hubiese electrocutado. La miré desconcertada. No me esperaba esa reacción.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunté preocupada.

-Nada, no fue nada –dijo apresuradamente.

-¿Segura? –insistí.

-Sí.

-Bon… -comencé.

Bonnie suspiró, derrotada.

-Cuando te toqué… vi a un cuervo.

-¿Un cuervo?

-Un cuervo… y había niebla –sus ojos estaban casi cerrados y parecía estar buscando algo en lo profundo de su memoria-. Un hombre.

Podía sentir como se erizaba mi piel cuando los escalofríos volvieron a recorrer mi columna. Bonnie acababa de ver lo que había sucedido en la calle.

-¿Pudiste ver quién era el hombre? –Pregunté con ansiedad.

Bonnie se mordió el labio.

-No –negó con la cabeza-. O sea, su rostro estaba tapado con la niebla. No podía ver sus facciones. Nada.

-Pareció como si te hubieses asustado… ¿Fue algo muy malo? –Pregunté tratando de no mostrar cuanto me afectaba en realidad.

Al ver que Bonnie no abría la boca para responder, sostuve su mirada hasta que sus ojos desesperados se posaron en mí.

-Puedes decírmelo, Bon.

-Es que tengo este sentimiento, Elena –miró hacia el techo, tratando de encontrar las palabras-. De que es sólo el comienzo.

La miré durante unos segundos, procesando la información.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No lo sé, Elena. Simplemente lo sentí cuando vi… cuando creí haber visto lo que vi. Pero no hay manera de que sea psíquica, ¿sabes? –río nerviosamente-. Eso es una tontería.

No parecía convencida. Estaba tan nerviosa como ella por lo que decidí no presionarla al respecto. Además, quería analizar todo lo que me había dicho.

De modo que no había imaginado nada. No estaba loca. Él hombre había estado ahí.

No sabía si debía estar alegre al saber que no estaba alucinando o estar aterrorizada porque todo había sido real.

¿Sólo el comienzo? ¿No sería la única vez que el hombre misterioso se me aparecería?

Parte de mí quería que todo esto acabara. Pero Bonnie dijo…

Agarré el vaso que Matt ya había preparado y me lo empiné. Bebí más de la mitad de un solo sorbo. Bonnie notó mi consternación.

-Hey –preguntó con delicadeza-. ¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente –mentí.

Bonnie hizo una mueca.

-Lo que dije… No quería asustarte. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí, Bon.

-Bien –las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una pequeña sonrisa-. Iré al baño. Vuelvo enseguida.

Observé como se marchaba mientras yo continuaba bebiendo de mi vaso.

Las ganas de volver a mi casa retornaron con violencia. Esta vez no era sólo de recostarme en mi cama y escribir. No, ahora quería el consuelo y la protección que solo Mamá podría ofrecerme. Pero ella había acordado de quedarse en casa con Papá porque Caroline había insistido que esta fiesta era únicamente para jóvenes. Jamás me opuse a la idea, de hecho, me parecía bien.

Ahora, en cambio, me hubiese gustado que la fiesta fuese en mi casa. De ese modo, si me escondía en mi pieza, nadie podría culparme o echarme de allí.

Absorta en mis pensamientos, no noté que alguien se había en el taburete que estaba a mi otro lado hasta que la persona en cuestión carraspeó.

-Hola –dijo una voz sorprendentemente profunda y suave.

Me giré lentamente, sin saber qué esperar. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento, no sabía si estaba preparada para lo que viniese a continuación.

Y no lo estaba.

No era un chico. No. Definitivamente no era un chico. Solamente podría definirse como a un hombre. Un hombre. Sí, señor. El hombre más atractivo y hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida.

Si antes había encontrado que Stefan era guapo, la persona sentada junto a mí lo opacaba completamente al joven. No había palabras que le hiciesen justicia. Atractivo y hermoso parecían demasiado pobres ahora.

Tenía los ojos del azul más hipnotizante jamás visto, pero no eran de cualquier azul. No, esos penetrantes ojos que me miraban ahora eran de un azul tan claro como el hielo. Azul grisáceo, el tono azulado que más me encantaba en los ojos de otras personas. No en los míos, claro está, pues mis ojos eran de color chocolate.

Tenía el cabello de un intenso color negro, tan negro como lo tenía el cuervo al que había visto, más abajo, una frente amplia con gruesas cejas, muy masculinas. Una mandíbula fuerte acompañada por una nariz simétrica que parecía calzar a la perfección con su rostro. Y para finalizar, unos labios carnosos por los que la mayoría de las chicas matarían. Labios provocadores que parecían estar _rogando_ para que alguien los besara.

Estaba segura de que estaba babeando como una idiota. ¿Pero quién no lo haría? Él hombre parecía ser sexo con piernas. Con su brazo apoyado en el mesón, era la imagen viva de relajación y confianza en sí mismo.

Un tipo como él no merodeaba por las calles de Mystic Falls. No. Una persona con ese aspecto, con ese _atractivo_ y esa _belleza_ solo podía estar posando como modelo en una de las agencias de modelaje más importantes, ya sea tanto de Nueva York como de Europa. Me sorprendía no haberlo visto en algún anuncio o algo así. El hombre era estupendo.

Estaba vestido completamente de negro. _Completamente_. Camisa negra con los dos botones superiores sin abrochar. Chaqueta negra cuyo cuero podía oler desde mi lugar en el taburete. Vaqueros negros que parecían estar descaradamente bajos, probablemente por debajo de la cadera. Y botas que lucían carísimas, probablemente de algún diseñador.

Yup. Estaba segura de que me lo estaba _comiendo_ con los ojos. Cuando finalmente alcé la vista, noté que él me seguía mirando. Oh, Dios. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero él vio la manera en la que lo había observado. No parecía molesto, eso sí. Parecía divertido.

Me ruboricé furiosamente.

-Hola –respondí con voz entrecortada.

 _Por el amor de Dios, Elena. Contrólate._ No querrás parecer una idiota.

 _Demasiado tarde_ , susurró una parte de mi cerebro. Cordialmente le dije que se fuera al infierno.

-Linda corona –dijo con voz seductora. Cosquillas recorrieron mi cuerpo.

Un momento. ¿Qué?

Mis dedos automáticamente se alzaron hasta tocar la corona artificial que estaba sobre mi cabeza. Me ruboricé aún más, como si esto fuese posible.

-Oh –maldije a Caroline por dentro-. E-Es por… -tartamudeé -. Es por mi cumpleaños.

La más encantadora sonrisa cubrió su rostro. Inmediatamente supe que quería verlo sonreír más a menudo. ¿Había sido yo la que provocó esa sonrisa? Felicitaciones, Elena.

-Feliz cumpleaños…

-Elena –sonreí.

Finalmente había encontrado el dominio de mis hormonas. ¿No lo he dicho antes? _Malditas hormonas._

- _Elena_ –pronunció cada sílaba lentamente, como si estuviese acariciando el sonido con su lengua -. ¿Cuántos cumples, _Elena?_

Sentía como mi cuerpo parecía reaccionar ante su presencia, ante su voz.

-Diecisiete.

Por un segundo me pregunté por qué me estaba hablando a mí. De todas las chicas acá presente, ¿por qué este dios griego había decidido fijarse en mí?

Ignoré el pensamiento de que los dioses griegos estarían envidiosos de su físico. Aunque no había visto lo que ocultaba aquella camisa. Estaba segura de que estaba en forma.

Calor inundó mis mejillas. Alcé la palma de mi mano y la coloqué en contra de mi cara, tratando de aliviar el rubor. Sabía que era inútil.

-¿Y esta fiesta es para ti? –Preguntó señalando el restaurante en general.

-Sí, mis amigas Caroline y Bonnie la hicieron para mí –respondí más incómoda de lo normal.

Su presencia me intimidaba. Pareciendo notar esto, se inclinó aún más hacía mí, hasta que nuestras rodillas se tocaron. Quise apartarme, algo avergonzada, pero decidí no hacerlo. Estúpida idea.

Vamos, ¿qué pasó con la Elena que tenía confianza en sí misma? ¿La Elena que no temía coquetear con algún chico? ¿A la que no le daban miedo las citas?

Aunque esto era una cita, me recordé a mí misma.

-Hmm –sus ojos seguían en mí, como si tratara de leer mi alma-. Deben ser buenas amigas.

Volví a sonreír.

-Las mejores.

Asintió. No parecía interesado en hablar de ellas, porque cambió inmediatamente de tema:

-Llegué hace solo hace unos instantes y debo admitir que me di cuenta de que algo ocurría contigo –su tono de era tranquilizador, como si estuviese evitando hacerme enojar-. Eres la cumpleañera, sin embargo, noté que eras la chica más… miserable.

Fruncí el ceño. Eso no sonó para nada halagador. Pero no era como si estuviera mintiendo.

-No quiero entrometerme –me aseguró-. Pero, ¿puedo saber lo que te pasa?

Miré mis manos, sin saber que decir. Permanecí en silencio durante unos segundos.

Primero que todo, él era un completo extraño. Segundo, no tenía idea de qué decirle. ¿Qué acababa de ver a un hombre de pie en la calle que parecía dispuesto a secuestrarme o matarme ahí mismo? No, no parecía ser suficiente. Probablemente sonaría mejor: ¿Qué quizás el hombre ni siquiera era real y que me lo había imaginado todo? Pero la cosa se pone mucho más interesante. ¿Me creería si le dijera que mi mejor amiga al parecer tiene poderes sobrenaturales y que vio la misma visión que yo, salvo que en este mismo lugar y en su propia mente?

Sí, claro. Él podía saber lo que me pasaba. Seguro.

-Está bien si no quieres decírmelo –dijo él.

Alcé la vista hasta toparme con sus profundos ojos azules. Estos parecían desafiarme a que le dijera la verdad.

Decidí en decirle algo que era parcialmente verdad, aunque no la razón de mi actual angustia.

-Es que hace un tiempo terminé con mi novio –confesé-. Y ha sido bastante difícil.

Su expresión pareció endurecerse por unos segundos. Pero todo fue tan rápido que dudé que hubiese cambiado en primer lugar, porque al instante volvió a mostrar aquella sonrisa que me animaba a continuar.

-¿Por qué terminaron? –Alzó sus manos, como si no quisiese ofenderme-. Si puedo preguntar.

-La vida, el futuro… -volví a mirar mis manos-. Él quería algo que yo no le podía ofrecer.

Pareció captar el verdadero significado de mis palabras.

-¿Y tú no lo querías?

-No sé lo que quiero –me encogí de hombros.

Una coqueta sonrisa de lado remplazó la amigable sonrisa anterior. Estaba segura de que este hombre practicaba esos movimientos faciales. En serio. Es imposible tener tal destreza. Acababa de ganarse mi admiración.

-Bueno, eso no es verdad. Tú quieres lo que todo el mundo quiere.

Esta conversación era refrescante, excitante. Sentía como si cada terminación de mi cuerpo había vuelvo a nacer. Me sentía… viva. Por muy ridículo que aquello sonara.

Por lo que decidí seguirle el juego. Quería seguir hablando con él.

-¿Qué, misterioso extraño que conoce todas las respuestas?

Él rió. Una sonrisa formada en lo profundo de su garganta. Un sonido bastante sexy. Mi cuerpo se estremeció.

-Bueno, solo digamos que he estado alrededor por un tiempo… He aprendido un par de cosas –me guiñó.

¡ME GUIÑÓ! ¡El sexo con piernas me ha guiñado a mí, Elena Gilbert!

Quizás todo esto sea un sueño. No estoy despierta. Vamos, Elena. Es hora de despertar. Levántate y brilla.

No, mejor continúa durmiendo. Sí. Sigue conversando con…

Aguarda un momento. Él no me había dicho su nombre.

-Así que… -estaba segura de que me parecía mucho a Caroline en estos momentos. Coquetear con descaro era su fuerte, no el mío. Pero con él parecía inevitable-, misterioso extraño sin nombre. Díme, ¿qué es lo que quiero?

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más.

-¿No me he presentado? –Preguntó desconcertado-. Perdóname, no quise ser grosero. Mi error… –soltó una risa ahogada-. Soy Damon.

 _Damon_. De alguna forma aquel nombre le venía a la perfección.

-Ahora, _Elena_ , para responder a tu pregunta… -pausó dramáticamente, agregándole suspenso a sus palabras. Yo solo reí-. Yo diría que tú quieres un amor que te _consuma_. Quieres _pasión y aventura,_ e incluso un poco de peligro.

No podía despegarle la vista de encima. Sus palabras llegaron directamente a mi cerebro y mi corazón parecía estar completamente de acuerdo con él.

Ya que al parecer realmente sabía todo, ahora yo quería saber qué es lo que él quería.

-¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres? –pregunté con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno, _Elena_ –se reclinó contra el mesón, apoyando su espalda en él. Noté que había estado bebiendo de un vaso, aún le quedaba algo de líquido y era de color amarillo. Supuse que sería whisky o brandi-. La verdad es que yo quiero… y me gustaría muchísimo… si tú me permitieras alejarte de lo que sea que te inquietaba y bailaras conmigo ahora mismo.

No podía creerlo.

-¿Quieres que baile contigo? –Reí.

-No te rías –esa sonrisa de lado volvió a aparecer. Sentí como si me estuviese derritiendo por dentro-. Hablo en serio. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo, _Elena_?

Debía de haber una sonrisa bobalicona en mi rostro. No podía evitarlo. Era tan agradable conversar con él. Y lo que me estaba proponiendo era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad.

-Me encantaría –acepté.

El hizo algo raro con sus ojos, no estaba segura de cómo describirlo, pero los movió de un modo que hizo que su mirada fuese aún más penetrante. De algún modo dio resultado, porque estaba segura de que si me siguiese mirando de esa forma, conseguiría que yo hiciese todo lo que él quisiese y mucho más. Cedería a todos sus caprichos, creería todas sus mentiras.

Tomó mi mano y me levantó de mi asiento. Electricidad corrió por mis venas desde donde mi piel entró en contacto con la suya. No quise apartarme esta vez. No, por nada del mundo. Esta vez me acerqué mucho más a él.

Él pareció haber percibido lo mismo. Sus ojos adoptaron un color mucho más oscuro, ahora ya no lucían aquel azul claro tan peculiar. Ahora eran de un gris muy oscuro.

Lujuria.

Me guió hasta la pista de baile donde (al igual que Stefan hizo con Caroline) colocó sus manos en mi cintura. Imitando a mi amiga, coloqué mis brazos en su cuello. No podía ser que él fuera real. Era imposible que una criatura como él existiera. Yo no podía tener tanta suerte. Pero de alguna manera, desafié toda la lógica del universo, y de un modo u otro, di a parar con Damon.

O él dio a parar conmigo.

Si bien él era el misterioso extraño que sabía todas las respuestas. Yo sabía algo con certeza.

 _No lo dejaría ir por nada del mundo_.

" _Our heartbeats used to move in time._

 _They've slowed down, left us behind._

 _This is the starting of a fallen love._

 _Fallen love."_

* * *

 **NA:** WOAH! ¿Siguen ahí? Este capítulo ha sido LARGUÍSIMO. La verdad es que pensé en dividirlo en dos partes, pero luego decidí no hacerlo para no postergar el encuentro. Me gustaba la idea de que Damon y Elena se conociesen en el primer capítulo. (Bueno, técnicamente se conocieron en el prólogo, pero... Ustedes saben a lo que me refiero). Y sí, he colocado algunas frases de la serie. No pude evitarlo. Me encantó la escena donde se conocieron por primera vez. Definitivamente mi favorita.

Me ha tomado más de **SIETE** horas escribir este capítulo, más que eso, la verdad. Comencé ayer y lo terminé hoy, finalmente. Aplausos para mí.

Ahora, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios. Me encanta saber la opinión de los demás sobre mi escritura. ¿Soy vanidosa? Probablemente. Pero la única manera de que los capítulos sigan publicándose es si la musa ha sido bien alimentada. Y mi musa se alimenta de opiniones. Así que... ¡háganlas llegar!

Muchísimas gracias por haber leído este capítulo. Lo actualizaré lo antes posible. Estoy pensando en el camino que recorrerán Damon y Elena después de este encuentro. Demás está decir que acepto cualquier sugerencia ;)

Les dejo acá el listado de canciones que he utilizado para este capítulo. ¡Era una fiesta!

 **Sexin' On The Dance Floor - Cash Cash ft. ADG.**

 **I Like It Loud - Cash Cash**

 **Bootie in Your Face - Deorro** (no está mencionada, pero la estuve escuchando mientras escribía.)

 **Chronicles of a Fallen Love - The Bloody Beetroots ft. Greta Svabo Bech**

Mucho amor y abrazos para todos,

Javiera.

P.D.: No se acostumbren a que publique los capítulos diariamente, porque me conozco, y sé que eso no va a durar. Nope. Aunque trataré lo máximo posible de publicar el próximo capítulo dentro de poco.


	3. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Estos le pertenecen a L. J. Smith y Julie Plec.** (Aunque daría lo que fuera por tener a Damon. Pero la vida no es justa -se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero).

* * *

 _"It's the most important thing there is. Love. Finding the right person to spend your life with. [...] Love finds you, son. You don't find love. It's got a little bit to do with destiny, fate, what's written in the stars..."_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 - Love Finds You**

 _Querido Diario:_

 _No podría dormir aún si lo intentara. Un cansancio extremo parece haberse apoderado de mi cuerpo, y aun así, no puedo cerrar mis ojos ni calmar los latidos de mi corazón. Trato de controlar mi respiración y relajar mi mente. Pero me es imposible. Termino mirando al techo mientras siento cómo la sangre bombea en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Un palpitar frenético y constante. Mi corazón no parece querer descansar._

 _Por lo que decidí escribir. Es lo primero que hago cuando necesito despejar mi mente e intento hacerlo cada vez que puedo. Si no escribiera tan a menudo, doy por seguro de que ya habría perdido la cabeza._

 _No puedo dejar de pensar y mi mente está completamente activa sin importar cuan agotada me encuentro._

 _Cuando llegué a casa todas las luces estaban apagadas y nadie parecía estar despierto, así que subí a mi habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a mis padres. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana y aunque sabía que no me retarían ni me castigarían por llegar tarde (al menos no hoy por haber estado en mi fiesta de cumpleaños), no deseaba hablar con ellos._

 _No quería hablar con nadie. Solo me quería tirar encima de la cama y dejar que las horas transcurrieran. Mañana no tenía clases, así que podía dormir hasta altas horas de la tarde._

 _Apenas logré lavarme los dientes y la cara, cambiar mi vestido por mi cómodo pijama y correr las sábanas de mi cama antes de lanzarme a ella._

 _Me duele todo el cuerpo, cada músculo parece gritarme cada vez que me muevo. Mis piernas y brazos parecen haber adquirido mil kilos más. Me da la impresión de que en vez de huesos, carne y sangre, ahora estoy echa de plomo._

 _Sé que esta es la consecuencia de todos los bailes que compartí con Damon._

 _Bailé toda la noche hasta que mis piernas no daban más. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que bailamos por horas. Y no me arrepiento ni un poquito._

 _Aunque sea precisamente él la razón por la cual no puedo dormir en este momento. No me importa. Bailar con Damon fue extraordinario._

 _No sólo porque es excelente en ello, porque créeme, lo es. Pero… un baile con Damon parece ser eso y a la vez muchísimo más. Incluía coqueteo, conversación de vez en cuando y… él intentó besarme. ¡A MÍ!_

 _Sí, intentó. No llegó a cumplir su objetivo. Oh, siento como mis mejillas arden de tan solo recordarlo._

 _Mientras él y yo nos movíamos al ritmo de la música, nuestros cuerpos habían estado tan unidos que ningún centímetro nos separaba, nuestros alientos con el fuerte olor a alcohol se mezclaban y su mirada se mantuvo pegada a la mía. Aquellos penetrantes ojos de hielo jamás abandonaron los míos._

 _Cuando una canción lenta y sensual llegó hasta nuestros oídos, él aprovechó esa oportunidad y trató de capturar mis labios con los suyos, pero yo me aparté al instante._

 _Sabía que había sido la decisión más estúpida que había hecho en mi vida una vez que él me miró algo perplejo. Mis acciones contradecían el ardiente deseo que tenía mi cuerpo por él. No se cómo pero creo que él lo notó, porque una mirada divertida cruzó por su rostro. Creo que se dio cuenta de mi lucha interna._

 _Pero no me pareció correcto, ¿sabes? No es que no quería besarlo, porque quería y con todas mis ganas. Pero… no lo sé. No quería que él pensara que yo era así de fácil. Porque no lo soy. Y sé que era tan solo un simple beso, pero un beso para mí es algo mucho más íntimo. Es algo que se comparte entre dos personas que se aman._

 _Con el atractivo que Damon posee no es difícil de imaginar que un montón de chicas deben estar detrás de él. Maldita sea, yo misma me encontraba detrás de la fila de mujeres hormonales. Y esa sonrisa suelta bragas podría haberle concedido el permiso de acostarse con un número incontable de mujeres. Mujeres que pensarían que yo era una idiota por haberlo rechazado._

 _Probablemente lo soy._

 _La personalidad de Damon rebosa encanto y sabe usarlo a la perfección. Él es un experto en el arte de la seducción y estoy segura de que también sabe el efecto que provoca en las mujeres. Yo misma había caído rendida a sus pies con tan solo una sonrisa hacia mi dirección._

 _Quizás yo soy demasiado prejuiciosa y tiendo a categorizar a la gente sin antes conocerla. Pero algo en Damon me decía que él era un mujeriego, que sabía cómo arreglárselas para ganarse a una mujer, que las entendía y usaba ese conocimiento a su favor. No lo encontraba repugnante como en otra ocasión me habría resultado. Por el contrario, creo que aquello lo hacía aún más atrayente._

 _Pero yo no quería convertirme en un número._

 _No me hizo falta estar mucho tiempo junto a él para darme cuenta de esto, y ahora que mis pensamientos se encuentran libres de su influencia, puedo decir que él es un hombre peligroso. No puedo estar segura alrededor de él. No porque fuera a hacerme daño, sino porque… Es como si perdiera el control de mis acciones cada vez que lo veo, cada vez que me habla._

 _Pero yo no soy como las demás chicas. Yo no me rindo fácilmente ante un chico. Creo que en orden de estar con alguien primero uno debe llegar a conocerlo._

 _Era consciente de que si mis labios tan sólo entraran en contacto con los suyos, ya no habría vuelta atrás. Lo deseaba demasiado. No recuerdo haber deseado a una persona con ésta intensidad. Demonios, ni siquiera he deseado a un chico hasta ahora. Con Matt siempre se trató más bien de una amistad y jamás hubo química entre nosotros, no existía ni pasión ni deseo. Así que todo esto es nuevo para mí. La agresividad de mi deseo me había tomado por sorpresa y me aterró a la vez. Si Damon supiese lo que era capaz de hacer, del control que ya ejercía sobre mí, entonces yo estaría acabada. Me hizo sentir frágil y algo patética. Él era definitivamente alguien peligroso._

 _Pero no quería decepcionarlo ni hacerle parecer que no estaba interesada en él, pero mi voluntad fue más fuerte que el deseo de mi cuerpo._

 _A Damon lo conocí esta misma noche y por muy guapo y agradable que sea, no me traicionaría a mí misma de ese como ante un extraño. Porque eso es lo que es._

 _No sé de donde viene, no sé nada de su vida. En ese instante ni siquiera sabía su apellido. Era un completo desconocido para mí._

 _No podía arriesgarme de esa manera._

 _Ni herir a Matt, que seguramente nos estaba mirando desde alguna parte._

 _No quería que me viese besando a Damon. Sí, ambos habíamos terminado y acordado seguir siendo amigos, pero sabía que él aún me amaba y eso acabaría por destrozarlo. Ya le había hecho suficiente daño y Matt no necesitaba que yo le quebrara el corazón por segunda vez._

 _Pero Damon notó mi rechazo._

 _-¿Demasiado pronto? –me preguntó con una sonrisa._

 _Asentí, algo afligida pero aliviada de que se lo haya tomado con calma._

 _-Lo siento –le dije-. No quiero que pienses que te estoy dando ilusiones. Es sólo que…_

 _Pero él sólo se rió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para restarle importancia, pidiéndome que no me preocupara y asegurándome que entendía. Sentí la necesidad de explicarme, por muy ridículo que eso suene, así que le confesé que no era así siempre, en el sentido de que no solía ser tan… atrevida._

 _Me sentí algo abochornada cuando mencioné que mi ex también estaba en la fiesta._

 _Damon se sorprendió ante esta revelación y sus cejas se alzaron hasta casi llegar al nacimiento del pelo. Fue algo cómico y me habría reído de no ser por la expresión sombría que cruzó por su rostro. No pareció muy contento con lo que acaba de decirle._

 _-¿Lo invitaste? –Preguntó-. Pensé que no habían quedado bajo buenos términos._

 _-Trabaja acá –le aclaré-. Pero no, él y yo seguimos siendo buenos amigos._

 _-Pero él aún quiere volver contigo –inquirió._

 _No podría haber estado más en lo correcto._

 _Después de eso, la conversación pareció morir pero eso no evitó que siguiésemos bailando. Damon me convenció de que ignorara mis preocupaciones y que disfrutara el momento. Y lo hice. No recuerdo haber bailado tanto en mi vida. Llegamos a un punto en el cual mis pies me estaban matando y apenas podía mantenerme en pie. Damon se dio cuenta de eso y me invitó a beber un par de tragos. Accedí al instante. Estaba jadeando por aire y mi cuerpo estaba bañado de sudor. Pero a él no pareció desagradarle._

 _Su aspecto era completamente distinto al mío. No mostraba ningún signo de cansancio. Se veía bastante animado y supuse que habría seguido bailando conmigo sin parar durante el resto de la noche de no ser porque mis piernas ya habían perdido algo de movilidad._

 _Pero no desperdiciamos el tiempo. No, yo aproveché de recolectar algo de información sobre él. Algo que me permitiera descifrar el acertijo que era este hombre. Necesitaba algún indicio de su vida anterior, necesitaba saber su historia. Quería saber quién era él realmente, si planeaba quedarse, si lo volvería a ver._

 _Era completamente ajeno a mi vida, pero no quería que se fuera. No quería que desapareciera. No quería que sólo fuera "el chico en el bar"._

 _Quería que fuera parte de mi vida._

 _Después de varios shots de tequila con limón y sal, la conversación fluía con naturalidad. Sentía como el líquido quemaba mi garganta, pero era un ardor agradable. Y me sentía relajada. Ni mareada ni cansada, en ese momento me sentía cómoda bebiendo y hablando con él. Damon no era la peor compañía del mundo._

 _Su nombre era Damon Salvatore. Yo había tenido razón cuando asumí que los dos hermanos de los que Bonnie me habló debían de ser Salvatore, porque Damon me dijo que había llegado al pueblo con su hermano Stefan hace un par de horas._

 _Cuando le pregunté si se dedicaba a algo o si estaba estudiando, él me dijo que hasta el momento no estaba interesado por ningún empleo pero que sí había estado unos años en la universidad, aunque esta tampoco logró captar su interés por lo que la abandonó sin pensarlo dos veces. No se veía muy preocupado sobre qué hacer de su vida por lo que supuse que debería de tener dinero guardado._

 _Quizás los Salvatore son una familia adinerada. Quizás tienen tanto dinero como los Lockwood. No sería extraño, quiero decir, son una de las familias fundadoras. Las familias más importantes de Mystic Falls. Algo así como la élite de este pueblo. Probablemente Damon era el heredero de toda la herencia familiar._

 _Confirmó lo que Bonnie me había contado. Dijo que se estaba quedando en la casa de huéspedes con su tío Zach. Y si consideramos la gran mansión en la que vive, debe de tener un montón de dinero asegurado._

 _Confesó que no había querido venir a Mystic Falls en primer lugar porque le traía malos recuerdos y no quiso especificar sobre qué tipo de recuerdos cuando le pregunté. Tan solo dijo que no le gustaría hablar de eso porque arruinaría el humor de la noche. Por lo que para cambiar de tema, le pregunté qué lo había traído hasta acá y él me respondió que su hermano lo había convencido de regresar al pueblo._

 _Durante todo mi interrogatorio él había estado mirando el vaso con bourbon que acababa de pedir y luego mi rostro cuando yo sorbía de mi recién servido vaso de tequila sunrise. Pero cuando le pregunté sobre cuánto tiempo se quedaría en Mystic Falls, él me miró directo a los ojos._

 _-No estoy seguro. Si me lo hubiese preguntado cualquier persona hoy en la tarde, le habría dicho que me iría lo antes posible. Pero ahora… Mystic Falls no parece un pueblo tan aburrido, después de todo._

 _Oh, Diario. Mi corazón casi se me salió del pecho cuando volvió a sonreírme con aquella coqueta sonrisa._

 _Él aprovechó que tenía la guardia baja para comenzar su propio interrogatorio. Logró conseguir más información de la que me hubiese gustado compartir, pero sus preguntas eran bastante simples. Me preguntó si vivía con mis padres, si me gustaba lo que enseñaban en el instituto. Que planeaba hacer una vez que me graduara de la secundaria y si planeaba comenzar a salir con alguien o si prefería permanecer soltera._

 _Me puse tan roja como un tomate y él re rió complacido cuando le dije que no estaba adversa a salir con alguien, pero que me gustaría disfrutar de mi soltería por un tiempo._

 _Cuando Matt anunció el cierre del bar, Damon se ofreció a conducirme hasta mi casa. Me dijo que su auto estaba estacionado afuera y que yo estaba demasiado desabrigada como para irme caminando hasta mi casa. Luego de eso, se sacó su propia chaqueta y la colocó sobre mis hombros._

 _Aún la tengo puesta. Huele a cuero, a un delicioso perfume y un olor irreconocible que tan solo podía provenir del propio Damon._

 _Me negué a su propuesta diciéndole que no era necesario pues mi amiga Bonnie me había traído hasta acá y que habíamos acordado que ella me llevaría de vuelta. Trató de convencerme de que aceptara la oferta diciendo que no era ninguna molestia. Pero en ese mismo instante llegó Bonnie preguntándome si estaba lista para irme._

 _Bonnie miró a Damon algo recelosa. No pareció afectada por su atractivo y lo miraba como si él estuviese haciendo algo indebido._

 _-Damon Salvatore –se presentó él estirando su mano hacia ella con elegancia._

 _Damon tampoco se mostró tan simpático como lo había sido conmigo. Me di cuenta al instante de que su sonrisa era falsa y había una dureza en sus ojos que no había visto antes. No me hubiese gustado estar en la posición de mi amiga y mi lado protector salió a flote._

 _Pero ella parecía segura de sí misma. Y antes de cualquier cosa, me dirigió una mirada reprobatoria. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Aún no lo comprendo._

 _-Bonnie –se limitó a decir ella._

 _Ambos estrecharon sus manos y los ojos de Bonnie parecieron salírsele de las cuencas. Se giró bruscamente hacia mí, algo pálida y me preguntó apresuradamente._

 _-¿Vamos?_

 _Asentí. Quería separarlos lo antes posible. Bonnie parecía algo agitada y me pregunté si habría tenido otra de sus visiones. Damon, por otro lado, tenía una mirada calculadora, observaba a mi amiga como si estuviese haciendo un análisis mental. No parecía muy contento ante la presencia de ella. Su mandíbula estaba tan tensa que casi podía oír como apretaba los dientes._

 _-Estaré esperando en el auto –dijo mi amiga._

 _Prácticamente se echó a correr hasta la puerta, esquivando a las personas que bloqueaban el camino._

 _Damon arqueó una ceja en mi dirección. Yo tan solo me encogí de hombros._

 _-Debió haberse olvidado de algo –mentí._

 _Por lo visto, él no se tragó mi mentira. Entrecerró sus ojos en mi dirección, pero aquella chispa, el brillo en sus ojos había vuelto. La expresión sombría que había adquirido su cara cuando Bonnie había aparecido ya se había esfumado y ahora era el mismo Damon con el que yo había estado hablando hasta hace unos minutos atrás._

 _-Fue agradable conocerte, Damon –le dije._

 _Y lo decía en serio._

 _Lentamente su sensual sonrisa de lado apareció._

 _-Fue genial conocerte a ti también, Elena._

 _Se inclinó para agarrar mi mano y le dio un beso al reverso de esta. Sus modales anticuados y a la vez tan encantadores casi me provocaron un ataque cardíaco. Me derretí en ese mismo instante._

 _Oh, diario. Que hombre tan encantador. No puedo dejar de pensar en Damon. Pero no estoy segura de sí lo volveré a ver. No intercambiamos números ni tampoco acordamos vernos otro día. Puede que él se vaya de Mystic Falls mañana mismo y yo jamás lo sabré._

 _No sé por qué, pero aquel pensamiento me deprime un poco._

 _Algo interesante finalmente acaba de pasar en mi vida y hay una posibilidad de que no lo vuelva a ver nunca más. Podría, porque sé dónde encontrarlo pues sé la dirección de la casa de los Salvatore. Pero no quiero parecer una acosadora o una arrastrada._

 _Pero me gustaría verlo nuevamente._

 _Supongo que si le intereso lo suficiente él se daría el tiempo de buscarme por algún lado, ¿no?_

 _A quien engaño. Jamás en la vida él se interesaría en una estudiante de un instituto. Soy mucho más joven que él y es probable que a él le interese salir con chicas de su edad. Mujeres que serán capaz de satisfacer sus necesidades. Porque él es un hombre y yo soy tan solo una adolescente que todavía no ha perdido la virginidad._

 _No. No hay manera en el infierno de que yo capte su atención. Lo que ocurrió hoy es un milagro del universo, y probablemente jamás se repetirá. Lo bueno no dura para siempre. Al menos lo disfruté mientras duró. Ahora mismo me arrepiento de no haberlo besado. Dios, que estúpida fui. Pero será mejor que atesore este recuerdo en lo profundo de mi memoria porque no volverá a repetirse._

 _Aunque su chaqueta sigue en mi posesión._

 _Eso significa que debe recuperarla, ¿no es cierto? Hay una posibilidad, por muy remota que sea, de que lo volveré a ver._

 _Eso tranquiliza a mi desconsolado corazón._

 _Bueno, ahora que he logrado calmar mis agitados pensamientos veré si puedo conciliar el sueño. Quizás pueda dormir hasta después del mediodía. Así lograría reponerme de la resaca que seguro tendré._

 _Con amor y demasiado cansada para seguir escribiendo,_

 _Elena._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D &E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

No sé cómo llegué a parar hasta acá. Lo último que recuerdo fue que dejé mi diario en su escondite habitual detrás del cuadro que está por sobre el respaldo de mi cama. También recuerdo haber apagado la lámpara del velador, luego me acomodé en mi cama y me cubrí con las sábanas, dispuesta a dormir.

Así que no tengo idea de cómo llegué hasta acá. No sé cómo di a parar al medio del bosque con nada más ni nada menos que mi pijama. Unos shorts demasiado cortos que no llegaban ni a la mitad de mi muslo y una camiseta de tirantes. Sé que no era la estación del año más adecuada para andar vestida de este modo, pero cuando tu casa tiene calefacción, no parece haber nada que te lo impida.

Salvo que ahora no estaba en mi casa, sino que estaba rodeada por un montón de árboles tan altos que debían de tener más de cien años. La luna brillaba sobre la copa de estos y el follaje no permitía que la luz se filtrara, por lo que abajo donde yo me encontraba no llegaba ningún rayo de luz y estaba todo demasiado oscuro como para poder divisar algo en la distancia.

Debería de estar en lo profundo del bosque porque no oía más ruido que el de los animales que caminaban sobre las hojas que habían caído al suelo. No me inquietó porque debían de ser animales pequeños, ya que el sonido de sus pisadas pasaban desapercibido salvo por el crujir de las hojas. De vez en cuando el ulular de un búho que merodeaba a mí alrededor llegaba a mis oídos.

Ningún motor que me indicara la existencia de un auto en las cercanías, ni el murmullo constante de los autos al cruzar la carretera. Nada que se relacionara a la civilización humana.

Me encontraba tan sola que me dieron ganas de llorar. Tenía mucho frío y el aire estaba tan helado que parecía cortar mi piel cada vez que me movía. Con lo poco que veía, alcé mis manos hasta mis rostros y forcé mi vista para poder examinarlas. Sobre los nudillos se habían formado grietas que ahora estaban enrojecidas y habían comenzado a sangrar. Mi piel había comenzado a partirse.

Froté mis palmas para generar algo de calor con el roce y luego las coloqué sobre mis antebrazos, tratando de calentar mi cuerpo. Tenía la piel de gallina y los pelos de mis brazos estaban erizados. Tenía los pies descalzos y podía sentir la humedad del suelo. Traté de reprimir mi asco y dominar el temor que comenzaba a dominarme. Siempre he sabido que los bosques están llenos de insectos y arácnidos, y la idea de que una araña enorme comenzara a escalar por mi pierna me aterraba.

Me estremecí. Algo cálido y húmedo se deslizó por mi mejilla.

Estaba llorado, y eso me hizo sentir patética. Ya no era la niñita que le tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Era más fuerte que eso.

Traté de reconfortarme con los recuerdos de mi infancia. Caroline, Bonnie y yo solíamos venir a jugar a los bosques todo el tiempo y conocíamos algunas rutas de memoria. Aunque claro, jamás nos habíamos adentrado tanto porque sabíamos que podríamos perdernos, y mucho menos de noche.

La idea de quedar abandonadas en medo del gigantesco bosque de Mystic Falls no era atractiva. Este bosque tenía kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia. Era oscuro como boca de lobo por las noches y en él habitaban animales salvajes.

Papá me había contado que antiguamente solían haber lobos, pero que actualmente no se sabía de la existencia de ellos. Podrían haber emigrado a un mejor hábitat o quizás se refugiaron donde nadie pudiese encontrarlos.

La idea de encontrarme con uno tan solo aumentó mi terror.

Tentativamente comencé a dar unos pasos en cualquier dirección. No podía orientarme, y no había modo de guiarme. Ni siquiera la estrellas se veían por sobre las copas de los árboles. Así que me concentré en caminar en una sola dirección.

No había explicación lógica que me dijese cómo llegué a este lugar salvo que todo se trataba de un sueño. Debía de estar soñando, era lo único que tenía sentido. Una horrible pesadilla.

De la que no podía despertar.

Fui moviéndome cada vez con mayor velocidad hasta terminar corriendo. Pero algo se enredó en mi pie provocando que cayera contra el empapado suelo. Traté de proteger mi cara y aterricé en mis brazos. Las raíces enterrándose en mi piel.

Un sollozo se escapó de lo profundo de mi pecho.

-Despierta, Elena –me ordené en voz alta, mi voz interrumpida por mis gemidos de dolor-. Vamos, despierta.

Mi cuerpo y mi pijama se humedecieron por completo. Mi piel estaba congelada y no podía parar de temblar. Traté de reunir el valor suficiente para ponerme de pie, sin parar de llorar en ningún momento. Un dolor agudo se extendió por mi brazo, y estaba segura de que había comenzado a sangrar porque un líquido oscuro y cálido comenzó a correr desde el codo hasta la muñeca de mi brazo izquierdo.

La herida era profunda y la sangre no paraba de correr. Mi padre era médico y si él estuviese acá habría dicho que había pasado a llevar una vena importante.

Mis instintos de supervivencia parecían estar pasando por un momento decisivo. Limpiar la herida como me fuera posible y hacer un torniquete con trozos de tela para detener el sangrado o conservar mi ropa como medio de protección aunque estas estuviesen mojadas para evitar estar tan expuestas y arriesgarme a morir desangrada.

Un fuerte resfriado o morir de hipotermia parecían ser inevitables. Y sea como sea, no podía evitar el frío, por lo que limpié mis manos en la tela del short, pasándolas por mi trasero, ya que era la única zona además de mi espalda que no estaba húmeda producto de mi caída. Agarré el extremo inferior de mi camiseta y la subí, alzando los brazos y deslizándola por sobre la cabeza. La adrenalina me dio la fuerza suficiente para rasgar la tela con mis propias manos.

Tomé uno de los trozos y lo deslicé por la herida, tratando de limpiarla. Dolía un montón por lo que intenté hacerlo todo lo más rápido posible. Luego utilicé un trozo de tela limpio y lo rodeé por sobre la herida, girándolo y apretándolo hasta que corté la circulación de mi brazo y detuve el sangrado. Para finalizar, hice un nudo utilizando mi mano derecha y mi boca para tirar de él. Me costó al principio. Mis manos estaban tan heladas y mojadas que me costaba moverlas y aferrarlas a la tela, pero después de unos minutos lo logré.

-Listo –exhalé algo cansada.

No había perdido tanta sangre. Pero la adrenalina había abandonado mi cuerpo y pude sentir como el cansancio sucumbía mi cuerpo cuando notó la ausencia de esta hormona. El oxígeno ya no circulaba por mis venas como antes y me sentía más débil que antes. Mi piel parecía estar sumergida en agua congelada y cada vez que respiraba, era como si el hielo ingresara por mis fosas nasales.

La parte superior de mi cuerpo estaba completamente desnuda y sometida al frío. Me acerqué a un árbol y me abracé a mí misma, tratando de conservar el calor. Me senté en el suelo y acerqué mis piernas hasta mi pecho.

Un ruido llamó mi atención.

Era más fuerte que las pisadas que había oído antes. Si era un animal este debía de ser muy grande. Podía escuchar sus grandes zancadas aproximándose hacia donde yo me encontraba a gran rapidez. ¿Un lobo?

Bueno, si esto no se trataba de un sueño iba a morir de todos modos.

¿Sería posible morir en la vida real si alguien te mata en un sueño? Jamás había oído hablar de ello. Pero todo esto parecía tan real. Quizás si despierto después de esto debería buscarlo en Google.

Me reí amargamente. Las lágrimas habían vuelto a aparecer.

Alcé la vista para encontrarme con lo que supuse que sería mi muerte inevitable. Mi cuerpo se tensó aún más de lo que estaba. Y no fue por el frío.

No. Los árboles estaban rodeados de esa niebla espesa y la silueta del hombre había vuelto a aparecer.

Un sueño.

Suspiré un poco más aliviada.

El hombre se aproximó cruzando la niebla. Ya no era una mancha poco definida, ahora era una figura bien formada. Él estaba trayendo una chaqueta de cuero, vaqueros negros y botas.

Mi cuerpo se estremecía dolorosamente. Mis músculos habían perdido la movilidad y mis brazos cayeron a mis costados. Lo único que tapaba mi pecho desnudo eran mis piernas. Yo estaba apoyando la mejilla en mis rodillas.

En vez de sentirme asustada, me sentí calmada. A salvo. Él me ayudaría. Ya no lo veía como al acosador en medio de la calle que quería raptarme. Ahora él era mi salvador. Él me llevaría a algún lugar cálido y me curaría.

Podía sentir como los latidos de mi corazón se volvían cada vez más lentos pero en vez de encontrar esto alarmante lo consideré una buena señal. No estaba asustada. ¿Debía estarlo?

- _Elena_.

No. Él sabía mi nombre. Él me conocía. No tenía de qué preocuparme.

Lo miré nuevamente. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para distinguir su rostro, pero de un modo u otro pude ver sus ojos. Estos eran tan azules como el cielo y tan claros como el agua.

El hombre parecía estar sonriendo.

Oí un graznido y mis ojos se movieron lentamente hacia lo alto un árbol. El cuervo negro parecía estar mirándome desde ahí. Su plumaje brillaba incluso en la penumbra.

-Ven conmigo, _Elena_ –dijo el hombre.

Su voz era tan suave que me invitaba a aceptar su orden. Traté de alzar un brazo y mi cuerpo protestó ante esa pequeña acción. Él tomó mi mano y se agachó hasta que sus ojos quedaron al mismo nivel que los míos. Su contacto era sorprendentemente cálido y mi brazo dejó de sacudirse.

-Quiero que seas mía.

Solo lo miré. Sus ojos descendieron hasta la línea roja de sangre que aún no se secaba.

Ese rostro. Lo había visto antes.

-No tienes idea de lo que puedo ofrecerte, _Elena._

Movió su mano libre hasta el oscuro líquido, embadurnando su blanco dedo de rojo.

Esa voz.

-¿Permitirás que te lo enseñe? –preguntó mirando simultáneamente a su dedo y a mí.

Asentí.

-Hmm, eso creí –dijo complacido-. Nos vemos pronto, _Elena._

Se llevó el dedo a la boca y un gemido de placer retumbó desde lo profundo de su garganta. En vez de encontrarlo repulsivo, solo sentí curiosidad hacia él. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?

El cuervo volvió a graznar.

Desperté sobresaltada. Una mano en mi pecho y la otra aferrada a las sábanas, como para asegurarme de que estaba en mi cama. En mi habitación.

Todo parecía en orden. Las cosas estaban en su lugar tal y como las había dejado antes de dormir.

Otro potente graznido.

Seguí el sonido con la vista. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par y el cuervo negro estaba apoyado en la rama del árbol que estaba junto a mi pieza.

Corrí hacia él.

-¡Shuu! –traté de espantarlo.

El cuervo lanzó un chillido y comenzó a aletear sus alas, elevándose y emprendiendo el vuelo. Desapareciendo en la noche.

Cerré la ventana rápidamente y me aseguré de dejarla con pestillo. Había estado tan casada que lo había olvidado por completo cuando me fui a dormir. Me reprendí por mi estupidez. Ahora hacía tanto frío en mi pieza como en el exterior.

Cuando me disponía a juntar las cortinas, vi movimiento abajo en el jardín. Me asomé, mi cara casi tocando el cristal.

Pero ahí no había nada. Solo el césped uniforme y los árboles que daban la bienvenida al bosque. Deslicé la tela suavemente tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a mis padres y me acerqué a mi cama.

Tan pronto como volví a deslizarme por las sábanas cubrí mi rostro con mis manos.

Traté de recordar mi sueño pero las imágenes eran algo borrosas. Pero el dolor había sido tan real. El frío, la humedad, el silencio sobrecogedor, la calidez de la sangre.

Me estremecí. Una pesadilla, tan solo eso.

No podía recordar nada concreto salvo trozos de tela. Más sangre.

Cerré mis ojos y forcé a mi mente para que recordarse.

Un cuervo.

El hombre.

" _Quiero que seas mía"._

* * *

 **NA:** Primero que todo, quiero disculparme por la tardanza. 21 días tardé en publicar este capítulo. Me sentía muy aprensiva por el resultado y no estaba segura de publicarlo. Lo escribí semanas atrás, pero no estaba muy conforme por lo que lo borré por completo y lo escribí de nuevo, y luego lo reescribí y modifiqué. Creo que ahora estoy algo más contenta, pero me gustaría saber qué piensan ustedes al respecto.

Ahora, quiero agradecerle a todos aquellos que han comentado y han dado reviews a mis capítulos. Se los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Me alegra un montón, y me hace aun más feliz que alguien me dedique algo de su tiempo para leer lo que he escrito, y me hace aún más feliz saber que les ha gustado lo que he escrito. Mi musa está vuelta loca, haciendo bailes de victoria y dando saltos por todas partes. ¡Gracias de nuevo!

Creo que se pueden dar cuenta de que en el final de este capítulo Damon se parece un poco más al Damon de los libros. Me encanta tanto el Damon de los libros como el de la serie. Y los momentos en los cuales Damon intentaba seducir a Elena para que lo siguiera al reino de las sombras... -suspira-. Me encanta.

Quería escribir sobre todo lo que pasó en el bar, para mostrar la conexión que se generó entre Damon y Elena. El próximo capítulo será sobre lo que ocurría al día siguiente. Estoy pensando en la trama, en el viaje que harán Damon y Elena. Buscando y descartando ideas. Así que está de más decir que acepto sugerencias. Si tienen alguna idea, estoy más que feliz de recibirlas.

Se vienen mis vacaciones de invierno, así que aprovecharé este tiempo para escribir. Y espero -cruzando los dedos-, actualizar el fanfic lo más pronto posible.

Gracias nuevamente. Mucho amor y abrazos para todos,

Javiera.


	4. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad: The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Estos le pertenecen a L. J. Smith y Julie Plec. Nada acá me pertenece salvo mi escritura.**

* * *

 _"[...] Lying is bad. Or so we are told constantly from birth. Honesty is the best policy, the truth shall set you free, I chopped down the cherry tree. Whatever. The fact is: lying is a necessity. We lie to ourselves because the truth... The truth freaking hurts. No matter how hard we try to ignore or deny it, eventually the lies fall away, like it or not. But here's the truth about the truth. It hurts. So we lie."_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 - So We Lie**

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Mi cerebro todavía no estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor por lo que intenté concentrarme lo máximo posible para poder averiguar de dónde provenía aquel ruido infernal que acababa de despertarme.

Lo identifiqué como un golpe fuerte, constante e insistente contra la madera.

O alguien quería entrar a mi habitación o quería que yo saliera de esta. Gemí y me di vuelta en la cama quedando boca abajo. La tela de la almohada pegada a mi rostro.

Quien sea que estuviera al otro lado podría esperar. No me levantaría a menos que fuera una emergencia. Corrección, no me levantaría ni aunque fuera una emergencia. El mundo podría sobrevivir sin mí por unas horas más. Ahora mismo, no tenía ganas de levantarme.

Después de la pesadilla me costó un mundo volver a quedarme dormida. No podía quitarme el horrible presentimiento de que alguien me estaba observando y estuve un buen rato mirando a las sombras de mi habitación como si alguien fuera a aparecer de la oscuridad en cualquier momento. Traté de convencerme de que era un pensamiento estúpido pero mi instinto me decía que no era así, que yo estaba en lo correcto. Alerta y asustada, no me atreví a cerrar los ojos. Por lo que terminé encendiendo la lámpara de mi velador, cerré la puerta con pestillo y evité mirar al espejo de mi tocador.

Esperé a que amaneciera para poder apagar la lámpara y recién cuando la pálida luz del alba se filtró por las cortinas iluminando débilmente mi habitación pude cerrar mis ojos y me sumergí en un profundo sueño libre de pesadillas.

Un glorioso sueño reparador que acababa de ser interrumpido.

-¡Elena! –Gritaron desde el pasillo-. ¡Abre la maldita puerta, perra!

Iba a matar a Caroline. Si mi mamá llegase a oírla iba a matarnos a ambas.

-¡Vamos, Elena! –Volvió a gritar-. Sé que estás despierta. ¡Es urgente!

Puede que se dé por vencida si la ignoro por completo.

Me giré nuevamente y miré fijamente al techo sin la menor intención de abrirle. Dejé que los segundos pasaran, cruzando los dedos y deseando que Caroline se marchara. Pero justo cuando volvía a cerrar mis párpados ella volvió a golpear la puerta, esta vez más fuerte.

-¡Estoy durmiendo! –Grité exasperada.

Los golpes cesaron.

-¡No, no lo estás! –La manilla de la puerta se estremeció-. ¡Ábreme la puerta!

¿Es que no podía entender que no quería abrirle? Uno pensaría que a este punto ella ya habría captado la indirecta.

-¡Estaba durmiendo hace un minuto atrás! –Gimoteé-. Vuelve más tarde, Caroline. Quiero dormir.

-¡No, no puedo volver más tarde!

-La fiesta terminó muy tarde. ¡Vete a dormir!

Mi paciencia tenía un límite y Caroline estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.

-¡No puedo dormir! –Gruñó-. ¡Abre la puerta, Elena!

-¡Pero yo quiero dormir! –Estaba prácticamente suplicando.

-¡No me importa! Ahora cállate y abre la puerta –me ordenó.

Resignada aparté las sábanas de mi cuerpo y me senté en la cama. Exhalé vaciando mis pulmones. La cabeza me retumbaba y sentía como la sangre bombeaba en mis sienes. Inhalé repetidamente tratando de ignorar el mareo y las ganas de vomitar. Como si esto fuera poco, también estaba adolorida de pies a cabeza y si no hubiese podido recordar la noche anterior habría pensado que alguien me molió a golpes, pero sabía a quién culpar por el cansancio y la resaca. Yo era la única culpable.

Me levanté a duras penas y caminé lentamente hasta la puerta, presioné el pestillo y volví a tumbarme sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que Caroline abría la puerta segundos después.

-Finalmente –dijo mordaz.

Miré el reloj despertador. Eran apenas las diez de la mañana. Haciendo un breve cálculo mental llegué a la conclusión de que dormí tan solo cuatro miserables horas, y con Caroline a mi lado no podría volver a dormir. Rendida ante mi destino, mi estado de ánimo comenzó a inclinarse hacia la irritabilidad así que decidí descargar mi frustración contra ella.

-Oh, Dios. Caroline, ¿qué estás haciendo acá? –Pregunté sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada-. ¿No podías esperar hasta más tarde? No he dormido nada y estoy realmente cansada. No tengo ganas de nada.

Ella simplemente me miró de reojo con una mueca burlona y abrió las cortinas. Mis retinas ardieron por el cambio de luz y me tapé el rostro, reprimiendo un gruñido.

Afuera estaba nublado y corría un fuerte viento que hacía que el árbol del jardín se balanceara hacia los lados, las hojas temblaran y las ramas chocaran contra el cristal. Para estar a comienzos de otoño, hacía más frío de lo normal.

Caroline andaba trayendo una gruesa chaqueta de mezclilla azul sobre un top con peplo de color blanco, vaqueros y botas.

-No, no puede esperar.

El colchón se hundió con su peso cuando se sentó a mi lado.

-Está bien –suspiré pesadamente-. ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que no puede esperar?

-Conversación de chicas –dijo alegre-. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

-Tienes que estar bromeando –protesté-. ¿Era necesario despertarme a esta hora sólo porque quieres hablar conmigo? –Me volteé para mirarla. Ella arqueó una ceja, desafiándome a decir algo más-. ¿Y quién te dejó entrar?

Caroline sonrió sin molestarse por mi actitud.

-Tu mamá.

-¿Y estuvo de acuerdo con que me despertaras?

Asintió y extendió su mano frente a su rostro, miró sus uñas y examinó el delicado y perfecto diseño hecho con pintura.

-Estaba arreglándose para salir y me dijo que te dijera que no planeaba regresar hasta la cena.

-¿Dijo adónde iba?

-Sip. Mencionó algo sobre una junta con Carol Lockwood. Mi mamá también tuvo que ir, por cierto. No me dijo de qué se trataba, puede que sea una junta del Consejo.

Negué con la cabeza. Por lo que me había contado mi mamá, ya comenzaron las preparaciones del concurso de Miss Mystic Falls.

El viejo concurso de belleza tiene casi tantos años como el pueblo. Empezó a realizarse poco después de la fundación de este mismo cuando las hijas de los fundadores habían alcanzado la plenitud de la adolescencia. Las concursantes son elegidas para que compitan entre sí, la ganadora vendría siendo considerada como la más hermosa y la poseedora de las mejores cualidades.

Para mí no era más que una tonta competencia de egos que había nacido del aburrimiento de la época. Lo cual es extraño si consideramos que estaban en tiempos de guerra. Aunque por lo visto no tenían nada mejor que hacer que reunir a un montón de muchachas para que estas pudiesen sacar a relucir sus "talentos".

Lamentablemente yo por ser descendiente de una de las familias fundadoras estaba obligada a participar. Carol Lockwood, la esposa del alcalde del pueblo, ya me había escogido como una de las competidoras y muy pronto aparecería mi nombre en la lista oficial.

Caroline también estaba seleccionada y se tomó esta noticia mucho mejor que yo. Estaba animada y realmente quería ganar el primer lugar. Yo, por otro lado… no podía estar menos desanimada.

Mi mamá insiste en que debo ganar este concurso porque según ella es una tradición. Le he dicho en innumerables ocasiones que no estoy interesada, pero ella siempre saca a relucir su viejo argumento sobre la importancia de la familia y luego me lleva por el camino de la culpa para persuadirme, diciéndome que mi triunfo la haría feliz. Al parecer, esto es algo que una chica Gilbert haría, ya que las distintas generaciones han ganado este concurso. Mamá, la abuela y su madre antes que ella. Todas han sacado el primer lugar, así que no me quedaba otra opción que continuar con esta absurda y superficial tradición.

Lo peor de todo es cuando mi mamá comienza a darme consejos y pasos a seguir, informándome sobre los distintos eventos que vendrán y tendré que asistir por obligación como "voluntaria" para ayudar y colaborar con tal de ganar puntos. Ridículo, ¿no?

A veces pienso que ser parte de una de las familias fundadoras apesta. Como si no fuera suficiente con la presión de la escuela, ahora tengo que ser parte de este denigrante concurso. Porque eso es precisamente lo que pienso de los concursos de belleza… Son denigrantes. Un par de personas juzgan a un grupo de jóvenes por lo que se supone que es nuestra "mejor faceta". Pero es todo lo que es: una faceta. No nos conocen por completo. Ni siquiera saben quiénes ni cómo somos realmente. Pero observan nuestro comportamiento el que no es más que un acto para luego clasificarnos en números como si fuésemos objetos.

-No. Mi papá tenía que ir a la clínica hoy temprano en la mañana y estará allá todo el día. No habría ido si hubiese tenido una reunión en el consejo –bostecé y me estiré en la cama-. ¿Mi mamá dijo algo más?

-Sí. Creo que dejó un poco de dinero para ti y para Jeremy para que fueran a almorzar más tarde en el Grill.

-Entonces estoy a cargo –sonreí.

Generalmente cuando mis padres me dejaban a cargo yo hacía planes con Caroline y Bonnie y volvía antes de que mis padres regresaran a la casa, dejando que Jeremy hiciese lo que quisiese. Siempre íbamos al centro comercial, al cine o a una fiesta. Cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera. Y como mi hermano era bastante tranquilo y prefería pasar la tarde dibujando y escuchando música, dejarlo solo no significaba ningún problema y yo podía estar fuera de casa sin tener que preocuparme por él. Siempre estaba pendiente de que hubiese comida en la casa y todo lo que Jeremy pudiese necesitar antes de desaparecer. Si no lo hacía, Jeremy podría acusarme con mis padres y yo estaría en problemas. Lo que sí, habíamos acordado que si se presentaba una emergencia, a la primera persona a la que debía llamar era a mí sin importar la gravedad de la situación, así yo estaría en la casa cuando mis padres volvieran. Jeremy y yo teníamos una buena relación y casi nunca peleábamos, así que él estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

Caroline compartió mi mirada de complicidad.

-Yo diría que sí –iba a decir algo más pero ella alzó las manos haciéndome una señal para que me callara-. Nope. Ahora que ya he cumplido con mi deber de mensajera, es momento de que me escuches, porque tengo algo que decirte. Así que no más interrupciones.

-¿No puedes esperar un poco? Mi cabeza me está matando y me gustaría tomar una pastilla. Además, aún no he desayunado y muero de hambre.

Caroline puso los ojos en blanco pero asintió de todos modos.

-Con una condición –cuando me mantuve en silencio ella prosiguió-. ¿Puedo cocinar yo? La verdad es que tus habilidades culinarias apestan. Y es demasiado temprano como para que incendies la casa.

La fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Qué? No me mires así. Sabes que es verdad.

Tenía que darle la razón. No era conocida por ser una gran cocinera. Mi excusa era que, al tener una madre que se adueña de la cocina y que se hace responsable de todas las comidas del día, no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer por lo que no es algo productivo para mí el tener que aprender a cocinar.

Claro, llegaría el día donde tendré que hacerlo. Y cuando llegue ese día… Bueno. Aprenderé a cocinar. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Ahora, si soy un completo desastre, siempre habrá objetos tecnológicos que me ahorrarán la molestia. El microondas, por ejemplo. Pero, vamos. Estamos en el siglo veintiuno. La mujer ha evolucionado, y ya no está mal visto que los hombres se preocupen de las labores de un hogar. Me preocuparé de que mi futuro marido sepa cocinar.

-Está bien.

-¡Yay! –Chilló Caroline.

-¡Caroline, habla más despacio! –La reprimí al tiempo que me tapaba las orejas con las manos.

-Oops. Lo siento.

Minutos después yo estaba sentada en una silla sirviendo café en dos tazas mientras Caroline preparaba tostadas francesas en el sartén. Como ella tampoco había desayunado coloqué dos puestos en la mesa para que ambas comiésemos una vez que ella terminase de cocinar. Jeremy no tenía ganas de levantarse aún y me dijo que él se prepararía algo más tarde, así que no me molesté en ponerle un puesto a él también.

Ahora mismo Caroline se volteaba cada cierto tiempo para dejar las rebanadas de pan listas en los platos y cuando terminó de usar la cocina apagó el gas y comenzó a merodear, abriendo las puertas de las repisas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Con el azúcar flor en sus manos, sacó una cuchara, un pequeño colador y comenzó a espolvorear los trozos de pan frito.

Luego se sentó a mi lado y con tenedor en mano partimos las tostadas y nos llevamos un pedazo a la boca.

-Mmm –gemí con placer.

-Delicioso –dijo ella con la boca llena de comida, sonriendo conforme consigo misma.

¿Para qué tenía que aprender a cocinar si tenía amigas que podían hacerlo? Entre las tres siempre hacíamos planes de vivir juntas en un departamento cuando seamos mayores de edad. Ese era el sueño y queríamos volverlo realidad una vez que termináramos la secundaria. Caroline y Bonnie podrían encargarse de cocinar y yo haría el resto. Comprar los alimentos o lavar los platos. Ustedes nombren algo y yo lo haré.

Mientras sorbía café de mi taza, Caroline se removió en su asiento. La miré alzando las cejas. Parecía un manojo de nervios y abría la boca constantemente para volver a cerrarla sin decir nada. Se mordió el labio como por tercera vez con una actitud nerviosa que era tan poco Caroline para mi gusto que me hizo sentir incómoda.

-Escúpelo, Caroline –la insté a hablar.

-¡Dios! No puedo aguantar esto por más tiempo –dijo agitada-. Elena, ¿recuerdas a ese chico al que prácticamente me arrojaste anoche? Guapísimo, muy alto. Tenía el pelo de un rubio oscuro y unos ojos verdes que están para morirse…

Traté de hacer memoria. No estaba segura de cuál era el nombre de tipo del que Caroline me hablaba. Pero lo recordaba. Es difícil olvidar una cara bonita. ¿Steven? No. ¿Stephen? Hmm, no. Pero era muy parecido. En otro idioma quizás… Stefan. ¡Sí! Era el hermano de Damon. Su nombre era Stefan.

-¿Stefan?

-¡Sí, el mismo! –Exclamó aliviada-. Wow, pensé que no te acordarías. Pero bueno. ¡Es perfecto, Elena! Es un completo caballero, y no lo digo en broma, porque tú sabes que hay tipos que sólo son amables cuando te conocen con el único objetivo de llevarte a la cama y al día siguiente se transforman en unos completos idiotas.

-No sabría decírtelo –repliqué sarcásticamente-. Jamás he ido a la cama con uno.

-Oh, cierto. Lo siento, lo olvidé –dijo sin prestarle el menor interés a mi comentario-. Pero Stefan no es como así. ¡Es un verdadero caballero! Deberías haberlo visto. Tiene unos modales impecables y es un encanto. Se mostró preocupado por mí en todo momento. Me preguntaba si deseaba hacer esto u otra cosa, me invitaba a beber o comer algo. Como dije, un verdadero caballero. No se despegó de mí en ningún momento siendo que había chicas que trataban de coquetear con él, ¡pero él ni siquiera las miró! ¡Hablamos un montón! Y fue educado en todo momento. Mira, incluso intercambiamos teléfonos.

Caroline acaparo toda mi atención. Si bien mi amiga solía emocionarse mucho cuando hablaba de sus conquistas o admiradores, jamás la había oído hablar de un chico de ese modo. Ni siquiera sobre Tyler, quien había sido su novio durante todo el primer año de secundaria. Además, Caroline no estaba buscando una relación porque según ella luego de haber salido con Tyler no tenía ganas de volver a tener un novio, al menos no ahora porque los recuerdos de su última relación eran demasiado amargos como para intentar congeniar con alguien tan pronto. Por lo que se contentaba con el sexo casual que le ofrecían los chicos a los que acababa de conocer.

Pero esto no parecía ser un simple encuentro casual. Caroline siempre comenzaba a hablar sobre lo genial que había sido un tipo en la cama seguido de múltiples detalles y consejos para cuando decidiera perder mi virginidad. Pero ahora no había escuchado nada referente a eso.

-¿Y de qué hablaron? –Pregunté.

La sospecha se evidenciaba en el tono de mi voz pero Caroline no notó nada extraño porque la sonrisa no se esfumó de su rostro.

-¡De todo! –La sonrisa no hizo más que agrandarse-. O sea, no de todo, obviamente. Pero sí hablamos de muchas cosas. ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor?

-¿Qué? –Pregunté sin tener la menor idea de lo que me estaba hablando.

-¡Va a ingresar al instituto!

Woah. Eso no me lo esperaba.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué edad tiene?

-Diecisiete –respondió Caroline-. Ya está matriculado y comenzará esta misma semana que viene. Dijo que le costó entrar en un principio porque hace un mes que comenzaron las clases, pero que el director entendió una vez que le explicó la situación. Stefan viaja mucho, ¿sabes? Dijo que ha visitado casi todos los estados.

Si bien tenía entendido que el hermano de Damon era menor que él, desconocía que tenía mi edad. Yo sólo había preguntado la de él, que era nada más ni nada menos que veinticuatro años. Tener la misma edad que su hermano menor no hizo más que aumentar mi sentimiento de inferioridad.

-Pensé que no ibas a acostarte con chicos de la secundaria –le dije a Caroline, tratando de apartar mi mente de mis sombríos pensamientos-. Ahora que Stefan entrará al instituto puede que te lo topes en más de una clase, por lo que lo verás muy a menudo. Puede que incluso lo veas todos los días. ¿Cómo planeas evitarlo? Tú misma dijiste que no era buena idea para el sexo casual acostarte con alguien a quien ves todos los días.

Caroline me miró aún más nerviosa.

-Esto, uh… No hemos tenido sexo.

La quedé mirando por unos segundos. Traté de parecer seria y controlar mi rostro con todas mis fuerzas pero no aguanté y me eché a reír.

-Ahora me siento como una estúpida –dijo lastimeramente-. Le envié todas las señales. ¡Lucía divina, Elena! Incluso me depilé las piernas. Pero nada. ¡Nada! Por un momento pensé que podía ser gay. Pero no lo es, estoy segura.

No podía parar de reír.

Nunca pensé que llegaría el día donde un chico se negara a acostarse con Caroline Forbes. Jamás en la vida había pasado y eso contribuyó a que Caroline se sintiese imparable. ¿Pero esto?

Caroline me dio un manotazo en el hombro.

-¡Ay! –Reprimí una carcajada-. Está bien, está bien –tosí para sofocar una risita-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no es gay?

Caroline me miró como si estuviese loca.

-No soy ciega, Elena. Vi la manera en que me miraba. Obviamente le gustan las chicas.

-Pero se negó a acostarse contigo, ¿no?

La alegría de Caroline había sido remplazada por una rabieta similar a la de una niña a la que le acaban de negar un dulce. Cada pedazo de comida que se echaba a la boca era triturado con violencia mientras le daba vueltas al asunto.

-No tiene sentido, ¿cierto? –Dijo para sí misma sin dejar de masticar-. No pude dormir pensando en esto. Me dijo que estaba soltero. Yo lucía fantástica. Estuvimos juntos toda la noche. O sea, con todo el trabajo que le toma a una arreglarse para ir a una fiesta, lo mínimo que podría haber recibido es un beso de buenas noches.

-Woah, detente –alcé una mano para que me dejara hablar-. ¿No se han besado?

Caroline me lanzó dagas con los ojos.

-Acabo de decirlo.

Rompí a carcajadas.

-Oh, cállate.

Esta vez el golpe iba directo a mi cabeza, pero me agaché y alcé las manos para protegerme.

-¡Eh! Basta con la agresividad. La pastilla recién está haciendo efecto.

-No sé por qué me molesto en hablar contigo –lanzó el tenedor contra su plato vacío-. Jamás me tomas en serio.

¿Qué? Eso es absurdo. Siempre he estado presente cuando Caroline me necesita. Tanto como si sus conversaciones carezcan de importancia como si no. Siempre he estado ahí, al igual que ella ha estado a mi lado cuando yo lo he necesitado.

-¿Yo jamás te tomo en serio? –Volví a reírme en su cara, lo que terminó por enfadarla-. Entonces, si yo no te tomo en serio. ¿Por qué has venido a verme a las diez de la mañana cuando sabías perfectamente que estaba durmiendo?

-Necesitaba hablar con alguien y sabes que Bonnie está ocupada en las mañana con su abuela haciendo no sé qué cosa de brujería –dijo despectivamente.

-Aunque Bonnie hubiese estado libre no habrías ido a su casa –señalé.

Caroline bufó.

-Oh, supérate a ti misma, Elena. El mundo no da vuelta a tu alrededor.

Sonreí con suficiencia.

-Sólo estaba diciendo.

Caroline negó con la cabeza y su mohín se transformó lentamente en una pequeña sonrisa. Mientras yo terminaba mi plato, ella bebía lo que le quedaba de café. Segundos transcurrieron sin que ninguna dijera nada.

-Okay. Sí me tomas en serio –dejó la taza vacía en el plato-. ¿Contenta?

-Mucho –me burlé.

Honestamente, no creo que Caroline deba preocuparse de las intenciones de Stefan. Por lo que podía recordar, el chico había quedado embobado con ella. O sea, ¿quién no? No hace falta ser hombre para entenderlo. Caroline tenía razón al decir que se veía fantástica. Pero tal vez Stefan no era lo suficientemente atrevido como para dar el siguiente paso.

 _No como Damon_ –musitó una parte de mi mente.

Casi me atraganté con un trozo de comida.

No, quizás no se trate de eso. Puede que Stefan prefiera tomarse las cosas con calma.

-Pero él te dio su número de teléfono –le recordé-. Eso es bueno, ¿no?

Caroline sacó su celular de bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo observó detenidamente.

-Mejor que nada –murmuró-. Pero no sé qué significa. ¿Crees que esté realmente interesado en mí o sólo lo hizo para no hacerme sentir mal? ¿Debería haberlo llamado?

-Uh, uh –negué con la cabeza-. No lo llames. Espera a que él te llame a ti.

Movió el celular de una mano a la otra, girando el aparato una y otra vez.

-Guarda el celular, Caroline –dije con voz firme.

-¿Pero qué pasa si no me llama? –Preguntó en una débil vocecilla.

-Entonces no llamará –me encogí de hombros. Caroline me miró con grandes ojos afligidos-. Si no llama, entonces no vale la pena. No te merecerá. Él sabrá lo que pierde.

Desbloqueó su celular y miró fijamente la pantalla de inicio.

-¿Qué pasa si estaba algo borracho y se le ha olvidado por completo? ¿Y si lo llamo yo?

Le quité el celular de las manos.

-Lo último que quieres es parecer desesperada –sostuve su mirada-. Te llamará, Caroline. No te preocupes.

-¿Estás segura?

Sabía que lo quería escuchar. Pero yo no se lo iba a decir porque sí. No. Yo realmente creía que Stefan la llamaría. Tenían una conexión. Pude verlo apenas se miraron el uno al otro.

-Segurísima –dije solemnemente-. Ahora, si te paso el celular. ¿Me prometes que no lo llamarás?

Caroline sonrió más animada que antes.

-Lo prometo –dijo colocando la mano sobre su corazón.

-Bien –lo coloqué sobre la palma de su mano.

Ambas nos levantamos de la mesa y comenzamos a lavar todo lo que habíamos ocupado. Mientras yo lavaba, Caroline se dedicó a secar los platos, tazas y utensilios. Después de todo, como ella había cocinado, a mí me tocaba lavar.

-Lamento haberte abandonado en la fiesta –dijo ella en todo de disculpa-. No estuvo bien. Se supone que era tu fiesta de cumpleaños y como amiga debería haber estado contigo. Teníamos algo planeado con Bonnie y yo desaparecí con Stefan…

Sabía que lo sentía, pero no creía que se arrepintiera de haberse escapado con Stefan.

-Oh, no te preocupes –le sonreí-. Encontré a Bonnie después y me dio la tiara, por si no lo sabías.

Los ojos de Caroline brillaron.

-¿Te gustó?

-Hmm, no lo sé –reí entre dientes-. No estoy segura de sí soy una chica de tiaras.

-Pfft. Mala suerte. Te acostumbrarás.

Una vez que terminé de lavar todo me sequé las manos con un paño.

-¿Y qué hicieron después? –Preguntó Caroline con curiosidad.

Sopesé la respuesta durante unos segundos. No estaba segura de si debía contarle sobre Damon o no. Por un lado quería que siguiera manteniéndose en secreto, como si fuera un deseo que al ser compartido con otra persona no llegara a cumplirse. Pero Bonnie ya lo había visto, así que no podría mantenerlo oculto por mucho tiempo. Y si no le contaba a Caroline y llegaba a oídos de ella de parte de Bonnie, se molestaría mucho conmigo. Por otro lado, hablarlo en voz alta con otra persona lo hacía más real. Y quería que fuese real.

Pero dudaba cuál sería la reacción de Caroline. Se lo contaré, sólo que no ahora mismo.

Algo más se me vino a la mente.

-¡Oh! –Me llevé una mano a la boca-. Casi lo olvido por completo. No vas a creerme.

Caroline abrió sus grandes ojos azules y estos se iluminaron con interés.

Si Caroline es experta en algo, es en contar chismes. Es realmente talentosa. Sabe un montón de cosas lo que la convierte automáticamente en una fuente de información. Si ocurre algo, Caroline ya está al tanto de ello. Es como si fuera los ojos y oídos de Mystic Falls. Lo que sí, apesta a la hora de mantener secretos. Muchas veces hemos tenido conflictos entre las tres debido a que Caroline no puede mantener la boca cerrada. Aunque cuando se trata de personas externas a nuestro círculo de amistad, Caroline no dice ni una palabra y guarda nuestras confidencias como si su vida dependiese de ello. Caroline es una amiga leal y uno puede confiar en ella.

-¿Qué?

-Antes necesito saber algo. ¿Fuiste tú la que invitó a Megan y Lilith a la fiesta?

-No, no lo hice. Pfft. Jamás lo haría. Las odio con mi vida. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Sabes que no les hablo desde que comenzaron a decir mierdas sobre ti –frunció el ceño-. Espera, ¿esas dos escorias estuvieron en la fiesta?

-Alguien más debió haberlas invitado. No pongas esa cara. No es como si lo pudiésemos haber impedido, no era un evento privado.

Caroline resopló molesta.

-Las detesto –me miró de reojo-. ¿Hicieron algo? Porque si hicieron algo no dudes en decírmelo. Y cuenta conmigo. Las pondré a las dos en su lugar. Tengo un buen derechazo.

Solté una carcajada.

-Tranquila, campeona. No, no hicieron nada. Bueno, no mucho. Megan se me acercó y me preguntó si había terminado con Matt. Como si la cínica no lo supiera. Y luego me preguntó si estaba bien por mí si ella lo invitaba a salir.

-Esa perra debe estar bromeando.

-Nope. Lo dijo para hacerme enfadar pero no bromeaba.

-Supongo que les dijiste que no –Caroline me miró seria.

Me quedé callada.

-Elena, dime que le dijiste que se fuera a la mierda –cuando no volví a contestar, se quedó mirándome boquiabierta-. ¡¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?!

-Matt y yo terminamos. No ejerzo ningún poder sobre él. Y si él quiere salir con Megan, puede hacerlo. Por mucho que yo la odie, no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo.

Caroline alzó las manos al aire, furiosa.

-Por favor. Ambas sabemos que Matt todavía te ama y que volvería corriendo si tú se lo pidieras.

No quería volver a tener esta conversación.

-No quiero volver con Matt.

-Matt es perfecto para ti –insistió Caroline-. Se proyecta contigo, Elena. Eso es importante. Además, tus padres están de acuerdo con que ustedes dos estén juntos. Estuve hablando con ellos el otro día y me contaron que últimamente has estado muy deprimida. Y estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Creo que todo este tema de la ruptura te ha hecho mucho daño. Deberías volver con Matt. Él te hacía feliz.

No. Por mucho que me odie al decir esto, Matt no me hacía feliz. ¡Ese era el puto problema! No podía estar en una relación con Matt. Puede que haya sido feliz al principio porque tenía la ilusión de que ambos funcionaríamos, pero no tardé en darme cuenta de que comenzar una relación con Matt fue un error. Un gravísimo error que no sabía cómo arreglar. Casi me costó mi amistad con Matt, casi perdí a mi mejor amigo por completo. Ahora recién había logrado que volviera a hablarme, pero aun así nos encontrábamos distanciados y sabía que si daba un paso en falso mi trabajo se desmoronaría y podría perderlo para siempre.

Nadie parece entender que yo no quiero estar con él. Nadie lo comprende. Nadie salvo yo.

 _Y Damon_.

-Caroline –me pasé la mano por el pelo-. Entiende. Yo fui la que terminó la relación y no planeo volver con él.

-Eso es lo que dices ahora –dijo ella-. Pero luego te darás cuenta de que lo que hiciste estuvo mal.

Me miraba como si yo estuviese confundida, como si necesitase ayuda para solucionar esto. Lo que ella no sabía era que yo ya tenía toda la película clara. Y ese parecía ser el problema de todos.

Bueno… Mala suerte. Es mi vida.

-No me estás escuchando, Caroline. Lo digo en serio. No volveré con él.

-Elena…

-¡Ssht! –La hice callar-. No. Caroline se supone que tú eres mi amiga. Y como amiga te pido que me apoyes en mi decisión.

-Sé lo que es mejor para ti, Elena –puso sus manos en mis hombros como si tratara de tranquilizarme-. Matt es tu mejor decisión. No deberías dejarlo ir.

-Bueno, eso ya lo hice. ¿No? Ya lo dejé ir.

-Pero puedes volver con él aún. Todavía hay tiempo. Debes hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Antes de que te arrepientas.

Ya había tenido suficiente.

-Conocí a alguien anoche –dije impulsivamente, dando un paso atrás.

El tiempo pareció congelarse y los minutos parecieron horas. Caroline me miró perpleja.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

-En el Grill –continué-. Se llama Damon.

Los ojos de Caroline me miraban aturdidos.

-¿Qué? –Pestañeó frenéticamente y tartamudeó tratando de encontrar las palabras indicadas-: Qui… Quiero decir. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo conociste?

Inhalé profundamente. Mi corazón latía con rapidez y sentía como mis mejillas se ruborizaban. Era ahora o nunca.

-Bonnie había ido al baño y yo me quedé sentada en el bar –expliqué apresuradamente. Mis palabras casi ni se entendían con lo rápido que estaba hablando-. Él llegó y se sentó a mi lado. Comenzamos a hablar y luego él me invitó a bailar.

Caroline sacudió su cabeza.

-¿Cuál es su nombre de nuevo?

-Damon.

-¿Damon? –preguntó confundida-. No conozco a ningún Damon.

-Damon Salvatore –añadí-. Acaba de llegar al pueblo junto con su hermano.

-¿Salvatore? ¡Wow! Espera. El apellido de Stefan es Salvatore.

Sonreí.

-Stefan es su hermano.

Caroline me miró detenidamente por unos segundos.

-¿Y este Damon… es guapo? Porque por algo me lo estás contando.

-Guapísimo.

Caroline entrecerró los ojos.

-Dime la verdad. ¿Él fue la razón por la que terminaste con Matt?

La miré sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir. ¿Estaba demente?

-¿Qué? Eso es absurdo. Te dije que conocí a Damon ayer. Terminé con Matt hace como dos semanas atrás.

Caroline alzó las manos como gesto de derrota.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento… Pero aún creo que Matt es tu mejor opción.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por la mitad de mi rostro. Todos los créditos para Damon.

-¿Qué dirías si yo te dijera que deberías volver con Tyler?

Caroline hizo una mueca.

-¡Eh! Eso es distinto. Tyler es un imbécil.

-Bueno, yo no quiero estar con Matt –me encogí de hombros-. Eres mi amiga. Debes apoyarme aún si no te gustan mis decisiones. Además, no puedes hacerme sentir mal por terminar con alguien con quien no quiero estar. Las cosas entre Matt y yo no estaban funcionando, ya no daba para más.

Caroline soltó un largo suspiro.

-Vale.

Eso sonaba a victoria. Pero necesitaba algo mejor que eso.

-Disculpa. ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Podrías repetirlo?

-¡Está bien! No volveré a tratar de convencerte de volver con Matt. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Soy tu amiga y no puedo decirte que hacer –bajó la mirada como si acabara de ser humillada.

-¿Y…?

Los hombros de Caroline descendieron y me miró suplicante, como si quisiera que acabara con su miseria. Pero esto era demasiado divertido como para que yo lo dejara ir sin sacarle provecho.

-Y te apoyaré en tus decisiones.

-Muy bien –aplaudí-. ¡Esa es mi chica!

-Cállate –gruñó y volvió a darme un manotazo en el hombro.

Más tarde Caroline me convenció de que la acompañara al centro porque necesitaba comprar ropa nueva. Según ella, su armario estaba repleto de ropa vieja que ya había usado miles de veces y luego se quejó de que no quería ir al instituto usando lo mismo de siempre.

Obviamente, nada de eso era cierto.

-Caroline, podrías usar una prenda diferente cada día por todo un mes –reí-. Rara vez te he visto usar algo dos veces. De hecho, cuando digo que tu armario es mucho más grande que el mío, esa vendría siendo la subestimación más grande que jamás ha oído ser humano en el planeta.

-¿Vas a acompañarme o no? –Preguntó Caroline ligeramente molesta.

-Cuenta conmigo. Pero deberíamos llamar a Bonnie, preguntarle si está libre y si quiere ir con nosotras.

-Yo la llamo y tú ve a bañarte porque, en serio, apestas –comentó mientras me empujaba escaleras arriba.

Caroline no se conformaba simplemente con planificar nuestras salidas. A ella le gustaba estar a cargo de todo. Repito: de _todo_. Y cuando digo de _todo_ , me refiero a que se preocupa de cada pequeño detalle. Su lema es: "todo tiene importancia". Si vamos a una fiesta, ella es la que se encarga de escoger nuestros vestidos. Si vamos a una tienda, ella es la que da el visto bueno antes de que compremos algo. No es que dependamos de su opinión, pero todo es mucho más rápido si le cedemos el poder a ella. Preferimos ahorrarnos una discusión innecesaria, y para ser honesta, Caroline tiene un buen gusto en ropa. De hecho, si no fuera porque le gusta la actuación, yo la habría imaginado trabajando en una empresa de diseño en vestuario.

Dejé que Caroline se metiera entre mis cosas y escogiera mi atuendo mientras yo caminaba hasta el baño. Cerré las tres puertas con pestillo –la que conectaba con la pieza de Jeremy, la que daba al pasillo, y la que me llevaba hasta mi pieza-, y me despojé de mi pijama. Me tomé mi tiempo en la ducha dejando que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos y le di rienda suelta a mis pensamientos. Algo que solía hacer muy a menudo cuando no estaba en apuros y era de mucha ayuda cuando necesitaba ordenar mi caótica mente.

Pensé en todo lo que tenía que hacer. Como ya había pasado un mes desde que comenzamos el año escolar ya estaba preparada mentalmente para los exámenes que se aproximaban, pero todavía no estaba lista para que me quitaran mi libertad. El período de exámenes siempre significa que mi tiempo se verá severamente reducido y tendré que pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre estudiando para las pruebas que vienen. Sin embargo, no contestos con esto, mis padres instauraron un toque de queda para evitar que me desvíe de mi meta: estudiar medicina en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país.

Estudiar medicina siempre había sido el plan. Como mi padre era dueño de su propia clínica, he crecido rodeada de médicos, batas blancas y estetoscopios. Jamás se me ha ocurrido algo diferente porque nunca me he imaginado haciendo otra cosa. Estoy habituada a la vida y la verdad es que me gusta. Siempre he soñado con ser una gran cirujana, y esa visión siempre me hizo sentir indestructible. Y trabajar ayudando a la gente, salvando vidas… no suena nada mal, ¿cierto?

Pero nada parece ser suficiente para mis padres. Tengo buenas notas, excelentes notas. Me esforcé un montón para lograr subir mis calificaciones el año pasado. Pero mi padre insiste en que no son lo suficientemente buenas. Que para estudiar medicina en la universidad debo tener un promedio impecable, por lo que mis notas deben ser perfectas. No se aceptan errores, y esa presión… ha terminado por agotarme. La ansiedad hizo de mi cuerpo un juguete. A veces deseo tomarme un año sabático, un merecido descanso. Y es ahí cuando me cuestiono: ¿Esto es realmente lo que quiero hacer de mi vida? ¿Estoy lista para esto?

La respuesta siempre varía. Y esa incertidumbre…

En fin... Sé que todavía hay tiempo, aún quedan estos dos años de secundaria en los que puedo seguir mejorando. Pero no quiero que mi vida consista sólo en eso… Instituto y estudio. Se supone que soy una adolescente y que mi única preocupación debería ser eso, el estudio. Y lo entiendo. Si quiero ser alguien en esta sociedad, debo pasar por esto, pero… ¿Esto es vida? La vida es tan corta, y en vez de disfrutar y regocijarme en el hecho de que estoy viva y que gozo de buena salud, mis días se resumen en dos palabras: casa y escuela. Y quiero mucho más que eso.

Las palabras de Damon resonaron en mi mente: _"Yo diría que tú quieres un amor que te consuma. Quieres pasión y aventura, e incluso algo de peligro"._

Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla y con otra enrollada en mi pelo. Caroline estaba sentada en mi cama con el celular sin desbloquear en su mano y una chaqueta de cuero sobre sus piernas. Cuando cerré la puerta se volteó a mirarme. Sobre la cama había dejado un set negro de ropa interior, un vestido con puntos blancos, un pequeño cinturón de un claro marrón, un grueso chaleco negro y botas del mismo color.

Antes de que pudiera comentar nada sobre su elección, Caroline levantó la chaqueta que tenía en su regazo y se puso de pie. Señaló la chaqueta con un dedo y me lanzó una mirada acusatoria.

-¿Hay algo que hayas olvidado contarme? –Preguntó-. ¿Se puede saber de quién es esto? Es una chaqueta de hombre, Elena.

-Uh….

Caroline miró la etiqueta.

-Es de marca. Oh, ¡vaya! ¡Es carísima! No cualquiera anda con esto. ¿De quién es? –Cuando me dispuse a hablar ella me interrumpió-. No me digas que es de Jeremy porque lo conozco y sé que tu hermano tiene un gusto horrible, así que no te molestes. Y esta es una chaqueta de diseñador, por lo que debe valer una fortuna.

Eso último me hizo preguntarme si Damon estaría desesperado por recuperarla.

-Es de Damon –dije sin vacilar.

La boca de Caroline se abrió cómicamente cuando procesó mis palabras.

-¿Del chico que conociste en el bar?.. ¡OH, DIOS! ¡¿Te acostaste con él?! ¡ELENA! ¡¿Lo invitaste a la casa?!

-¡SSHT! –siseé-. ¡Jeremy podría escucharte! Y no, no me acosté con él.

-Pero lo invitaste, si no, ¿cómo es que tienes su chaqueta? Se le debe haber quedado.

-No, me la prestó ayer porque hacía demasiado frío y yo no andaba trayendo nada aparte de mi vestido. Gracias por eso, por cierto –refunfuñé.

Caroline saltó a conclusiones.

-Entonces no se quedó acá… ¿Te vino a dejar él?

-No, Bonnie me condujo hasta acá.

Caroline frunció sus labios.

-¿Así que la última vez que lo viste fue en el bar?

-Sí.

-¿Has hablado con él desde entonces?

Suspiré.

-No. Ni siquiera tengo su número de teléfono, así que no sé si lo volverá a ver.

-Pero tienes su chaqueta. Eso quiere decir que tendrá que venir a buscarla un día de estos.

-Damon no sabe dónde vivo.

Caroline hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

-Todos saben dónde viven los Gilbert. No le va a costar mucho averiguar tu dirección.

Caroline se acercó el cuero a la cara e inhaló profundamente.

-Mmm. Huele bien.

Le arrebaté la chaqueta de las manos. Caroline me lanzó una sonrisa malévola.

-Dime, ¿cómo es él? ¡Uh! ¿Se parece a Stefan?

No, Damon y Stefan no se parecían en absoluto.

-No. Damon es… -traté de encontrar las palabras correctas que pudiesen definirlo, pero no di con ninguna. Ninguna parecía suficiente.

Caroline parecía poco conforme con mi poca habilidad para expresarse.

-Dijiste que era guapo –me recordó.

Asentí profusamente con la cabeza. Oh, sí. Damon es guapo.

-No sabría cómo decirlo. Lo que sí sé, es que Damon y su hermano son muy diferentes. Puede que haya una leve semejanza, pero si la hay pasa completamente desapercibida. No se parecen en nada. Damon tiene el pelo completamente negro y lo tiene un poco más largo que Stefan y lo lleva muy desordenado, pero en vez de verse poco presentable creo que le da un aspecto muy despreocupado y sexy. Y sus ojos eran muy, muy azules y lindos. Y tiene una mirada _tan intensa_ …

Caroline me miró estupefacta.

-Te gusta.

Calor volvió a inundar mis mejillas.

-No te sorprendería si lo vieses en persona.

-Hmm. Supongo que algún día lo veré –Caroline miró su celular-. Se me olvidó decírtelo. Bonnie dijo que no podía ir con nosotras.

Anoche Bonnie no me había dirigido la palabra en todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa, tan solo se despidió cuando me bajé del auto. Primero pensé que podía estar molesta por el hecho de que me encontró hablando con Damon. Pero no tenía ningún derecho para estarlo, después de todo yo estaba soltera y podía hacer lo que quisiese. Pero cuando intenté preguntarle qué era lo que le ocurría, me dijo que no le ocurría nada y que no me preocupara.

-¿Dijo por qué?

-No realmente. Mencionó algo sobre su abuela y que tenía cosas que hacer. No especificó nada.

Esto no hizo más que corroborar mi suposición.

-Qué extraño –murmuré-. ¿Te importaría esperarme abajo? Me quiero vestir, me estoy congelando.

-¡Oh! Cierto. Oops –Caroline se apresuró para llegar a la puerta-. ¡Date prisa!

* * *

 **Damon's POV**

 _Al día siguiente_

Me gustaba lo que habían hecho con la mansión. La última vez que había estado acá fue hace cuanto… ¿Veintiún años? Vaya, el tiempo pasa rápido cuando eres inmortal. No veo ninguna diferencia alguna salvo las lámparas que tienen un toque más moderno. El resto se ha mantenido intacto. La misma biblioteca, cortinas, alfombras, muebles y estantes. Hasta la mesa de centro con las botellas de licor está ahí.

La generación de bastardos Salvatore tiene un buen gusto, debo concederles eso. Al parecer no sólo son traidores, juzgadores y oportunistas. Demuestran ser de utilidad cuando los necesito, y es por eso mismo que Zach sigue rondando por acá. Pero esta vez le tendré bien vigilado, aún no olvido el número que hizo Joseph Salvatore conmigo en los años cincuenta cuando me pilló con la guardia baja.

Maldito bastardo. Me pregunto qué habrán pensado los médicos cuando lo encontraron con un vaso bien enterrado en el cuello. No me arrepiento de haberlo matado, ese bastardo se lo merecía por traidor. ¿Venderme a un científico loco para que realizara experimentos conmigo? ¿Esperaba que me quedara tranquilo luego de que me hubiese inyectado verbena? Nope. Débil y ardiendo como estaba en ese momento igual reuní la fuerza suficiente para acabar con él.

Hablando de humanos… Me pregunto dónde estará Zach en estos momentos. Pobre indefenso y estúpido humano que cree que puede controlarme sólo porque tiene una reserva de verbena escondida en alguna parte. Al menos él tiene un poco más de sentido común y trata de no cruzarse en mi camino. Jamás me cansaré de hacer su patética y solitaria vida humana miserable. Se lo merece por ser descendiente del bastardo de Giuseppe. Su existencia es razón suficiente para que yo lo odie.

Aunque Stefan me prohibió que lo toque y no me dejará matarlo, tampoco convertirlo en mi bolsa de sangre con patas. Maldito Stefan que siempre arruina mi diversión.

Podría hacerlo de todos modos si así lo quisiera. Pero como dije, Zach tiene un poco más de sentido común. Evita molestarme, por lo que no tengo verdaderas razones para matarlo. Stefan dice que es parte de nuestra familia y que como pertenece al consejo de Mystic Falls, su desaparición no haría más que levantar sospechas.

Respecto a lo segundo… Tiene razón. Lo último que quiero es alertar al Consejo de la existencia de vampiros. Sigo creyendo que son un montón de ilusos e incompetentes humanos, pero aún recuerdo lo que fueron capaces de hacer esos incompetentes humanos cuando descubrieron la verdad sobre Katherine. No terminó muy bien cuando eso ocurrió. El recuerdo de la bala enterrada en lo profundo de mi pecho es demasiado vívido aún, aunque hayan pasado más de ciento cincuenta años.

Me estremecí y detuve la línea de mis pensamientos. No quería pensar en Giuseppe, mucho menos sobre Katherine. Esa perra no hizo más que destrozar mi corazón. Fui su maldito juguete al que pudo manipular a su gusto. Y no conforme conmigo, también utilizó a Stefan. ¡Al mismo tiempo! Como si mi confianza en mí mismo no estuviese lo suficientemente pisoteada.

Bueno, al menos la zorra está bien muerta. Felicitaciones, Johnathan Gilbert.

Gilbert.

Elena Gilbert.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro sin que me diera cuenta.

La verdad es que no sé qué es lo que tiene Elena que me atrae tanto. No es su increíble parecido a Katherine, aunque debo admitir que esa fue la principal razón por la que me acerqué a ella en primer lugar. Quería saber si su similitud con Katherine era más que sólo su aspecto, por muy exacto que este fuera. No puedo ni describir la satisfacción que sentí al comprobar que Elena y Katherine son completamente opuestas en cuanto a conducta y sentimientos.

Katherine era seductora por naturaleza pero también muy egoísta y manipuladora. Era malvada y tan solo se preocupaba de sí misma. Jamás pudo amar a otra persona que no fuera Katherine. Todo el mundo giraba en torno a Katherine. Perra sin corazón.

Elena en cambio… Elena es inocente, dulce y compasiva. Es buena, completamente buena. El poco rato que estuve hablando con ella fue capaz de revelarme su belleza interior. Es la clase de chica que se preocupa de lo que piensa su familia y amigos sobre ella, la clase de chica que trata de hacer todo lo posible por mantener a todos felices, aunque tenga que sacrificar su propia felicidad.

Completamente diferente a la maldad y destrucción que yo puedo ofrecerle. Tal como lo dice su nombre, Elena es la luz que lucha contra la horrible oscuridad que rodea a mi existencia.

Elena. Cuánto deseaba volver a verla. Las horas que pasé con ella en el bar no fueron suficientes y no pude evitar seguir su esencia hasta que encontré la casa donde ella vive con sus padres y su hermano. Subí hasta el árbol que me permitió ver el interior de su habitación y la observé mientras escribía en su diario, luego me quedé ahí una vez que se quedó dormida. Tampoco pude evitar meterme en su cabeza y controlar su sueño, la tentación era demasiado grande como para controlarme a mí mismo, siendo que soy un experto en autocontrol. Pero Elena parece poner a prueba todos y cada uno de mis años de práctica.

Me fui una vez que despertó, aunque no pude resistir jugar con ella un poco más y la asusté con mi cuervo. Aún recuerdo como su cuerpo temblaba por el frío y el miedo, como la adrenalina hacía que su corazón bombeara más rápido, la sangre fluyendo por su torrente sanguíneo a gran velocidad. Aún recuerdo el aroma, y no pude impedir que mi mente recreara el exquisito sabor que debe de tener.

No puedo esperar a que sea mía. Por eso mismo decidí dejarle un pequeño mensaje a través de aquel sueño. Aunque me aseguré de que no fuese capaz de recordar mi rostro una vez que despertara. No podía arriesgarme a que saltara a conclusiones.

Eso terminaría por aterrarla y arruinaría mis planes.

Entré al espacioso living y me dirigí directamente hacia el estante donde guardaba mi licor. Ninguna persona podía meter sus sucias manos y tomar mi alcohol. Eso sería como comprar un pasaje directo al infierno. Nadie salvo yo. Si no era yo el que compartía entonces nadie tenía la autorización para beber mi preciada colección. No iba a gastar un montón de dinero en estas costosas botellas para que sean desperdiciadas. La única excepción a mi regla era Stefan.

Bueno, no del todo. No está en mi naturaleza compartir, odio hacerlo y trato de evitarlo si me es posible. Sé que soy egoísta, Stefan está al tanto de eso también y es lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantener reservado su propio alcohol. Mi hermano es listo para algunas cosas.

Aunque jamás se me antojaría un trago de su colección. Ugh. Stefan no es lo suficientemente exigente en cuanto a calidad ni ha desarrollado un paladar con gustos tan refinados como el mío.

Lo que me recuerda que Stefan suele beber esa asquerosa sangre animal. Tengo que reprimir las náuseas cada vez que recuerdo su sabor. Stefan me convenció de que la probara cuando trataba de cambiar mi dieta. Es asquerosa. Repugnante. Nauseabunda. No es ni tan dulce, ni tan deliciosa ni tan embriagadora como la sangre humana. No sacia ni te fortalece, tan sólo te mantiene con la fuerza suficiente para mantenerte funcionando. Pero yo no podría vivir sin el poder que fluye por mis venas luego de cada sorbo del exquisito elíxir que es la sangre humana. Sin mencionar el placer que es capaz de otorgar.

Imaginé cómo sería probar la sangre de Elena por primera vez.

Mis colmillos dolían ansiosos por salir, podía sentir cómo comenzaban a descender. Los retraje y traté de pensar en algo más. _Control, Salvatore._

En ese mismo instante Stefan descendió las escaleras y entró en el salón. Llevaba una mochila colgando de la espalda y estaba vestido listo para salir.

-¿Adónde vas, hermanito? –pregunté con curiosidad.

Necesitaba algo de entretenimiento.

-Al instituto.

No acababa de oír eso. Stefan no podía ser tan patético.

-¿Fingirás ser un estudiante de secundaria? Wow. Justo cuando pensaba que no podías ser más patético tú terminas por sorprenderme.

-Damon, no empieces –me advirtió Stefan-. Tengo que pretender que tengo diecisiete años. Un adolescente normal va a estudiar, así que me inscribí y hoy comienzo mis clases.

No pude por menos que reír.

-Bueno, entonces espero que tengas un buen día. Oh, ¡espera! ¿No olvidas tu almuerzo?

Stefan exhaló tratando de controlar su temperamento. Yo solo sonreí.

-Dios, ¿por qué tienes que comportarte como un idiota?

Me encogí de hombros.

-No sé por qué te sorprendes, hermano. Pero por si lo has olvidado, tú fuiste el que me convenció de regresar a este endemoniado pueblo.

-Sí, porque esperaba que pudiésemos dejar todo el pasado atrás y comportarnos como hermanos por una vez en la vida. Han pasado más de veinte años desde la última vez que nos vimos, Damon.

Desvié la mirada. Stefan suspiró y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Stefan, ¡espera!

Stefan se volteó a mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres, Damon? Voy a llegar tarde.

-Oh, por favor. Podrías correr con la velocidad de vampiro y estarás allí en menos de diez segundos. Eso no haría más que levantar sospechas, ¿no crees? Se supone que los adolescentes de diecisiete años ya tienen su propio auto, o al menos una bicicleta. Sobre todo si tienen dinero. ¿Tú qué planeas hacer? ¿Ir caminando? ¿Estás loco?

Stefan se encogió de hombros.

-Mi auto está averiado y tengo que arreglarlo. No puedo hacerlo ahora mismo así que caminaré hasta allá. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿No quieres que te lleve? Mi auto está estacionado afuera –sugerí.

-¿En tu auto? –Las cejas de Stefan estaban tan fruncidas que casi se juntaron en el medio-. ¿Esta es una especie broma?

-Vamos, iré a por mis llaves –dije mientras desaparecía en el aire y aparecía al instante con las llaves en mi mano.

Tres… Dos… Uno…

-¿Es una trampa o algo así? En serio, ¿qué ganas tú de todo esto?

Sabía qué pensaría mal de mí. No podía culparlo. En el pasado no había hecho más que darle razones para que perdiera la confianza en mí. Bueno, no era como si ahora mis intenciones fueran puras. Aunque no le iba a decir eso, obviamente.

-Nada. Pero la casa está lejos del instituto. Si caminas, la gente comenzará a preguntarse cosas. Digamos que quiero mantener mi identidad en secreto.

Stefan seguía sin poder creerme.

-¿Eso tiene que ver con Elena?

Me congelé ahí mismo. Justo en ese instante había lanzado las llaves al aire para volver a atraparlas y estuve a punto de dejar que cayeran al piso. Las atrapé gracias a mis reflejos sobrehumanos.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunté.

Ahora era mi turno de parecer confundido.

-Te vi con Elena ayer en la fiesta. Luce exactamente igual a Katherine.

-Y yo que pensaba que estabas demasiado ocupado bailando con la rubia esa… ¿Cuál era su nombre de nuevo? Oh, sí. Caroline. Encantadora. Linda chica. Lástima que habla más de lo que mis oídos pueden escuchar, pero linda chica. Adorable.

-Es una buena chica, Damon. No te le acerques.

Traté de no ofenderme.

-¿Te refieres a la preciosa Elena o a su amiga Caroline? –le di una de mis mejores sonrisas de lado.

-A ambas –me reprimió Stefan con voz firme.

-Relájate, hermanito. No planeo matar a ninguna de las dos.

Stefan sacudió la cabeza.

-Desearía que no intentaras matar a nadie en Mystic Falls. La masacre de 1994 dejó mucho que hablar, Damon. Me costó limpiar tu desastre.

No le dejaría que me hiciese sentir mal al respecto.

-Pero eso iría en contra de mi naturaleza vampírica, Stef.

-Quiero quedarme en este pueblo, Damon –me suplicó-. ¿No puedes simplemente parar este desquiciado juego de una vez por todas?

-No es un juego, hermano. Es un asunto de vida o muerte. Los vampiros necesitamos de sangre para sobrevivir. Sangre humana. No esa porquería que tú bebes.

-¡Pero no tienes que matar para conseguirla! Hay otros medios.

-Oh, sí. Bolsas de sangre. ¿Pero dónde está la diversión en eso? Además, me gusta la temperatura corporal que los cuerpos humanos le otorgan a la sangre.

-Damon –me advirtió Stefan.

-No sabe tan bien en bolsas, Stefan. Sé que tú notas la diferencia. La sangre añeja y fría… No es de mi gusto. Puede que tú la toleres, pues es mucho mejor que esa asquerosidad de la que te alimentas.

-Damon, por favor –rogó.

Stefan lucía muy agotado, por un momento aparentó sus más de ciento sesenta años. Parte de mi quiso compadecerse porque era mi hermano pero mi orgullo me obligaba a que no le permitiera controlarme y que no dejara que me dijera que hacer.

-Vamos, vas a llegar tarde –le dije mientras salía por la puerta, dejándolo solo en la casa.

Stefan me siguió a regañadientes.

No podía esperar ver el rostro de Elena cuando me viera en el instituto. Podía imaginar la sorpresa que cubriría sus hermosas facciones cuando me vuelva a ver.

* * *

 **NA:** ¡Wow! ¿Siguen aquí después de este LARGUÍSIMO capítulo? Definitivamente el más largo que he escrito. Primero que todo quiero darle las gracias por sus comentarios y opiniones. Los comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo y estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado lo que he escrito hasta el momento. Espero que les siga gustando mi trabajo a futuro, porque planeo seguir escribiendo.

Ahora, lamento la tardanza. Tenía planeado publicar este capítulo días atrás. De hecho, quería publicarlo para mi cumpleaños, pero no alcancé porque aún me faltaba por terminarlo. Tenía la idea pegada en la cabeza pero no me veía capaz de traspasarla en palabras, no podía lograr escribirla. Aún no sé si estoy muy segura respecto a este capítulo, nuevamente me siendo muy aprensiva respecto a mi escritura, así que me gustaría mucho si pudiesen decirme qué tal les pareció este capítulo.

En sí pido disculpas por la falta de Delena en este capítulo, pero encuentro que era necesario para la historia mostrar un poco más de la amistad de Caroline y Elena porque estas dos muchachas van a pasar mucho tiempo juntas en este fanfic. Además, necesitaba mostrar un poco más de la vida de Elena, qué es lo que quiere, qué es lo que la preocupa, qué es lo que hace, cómo son sus padres, cómo es su relación con Jeremy. Por cierto, la frase que utilicé en este capítulo creo que representa mucho a Damon y a Elena en algunas situaciones, la verdad les duele así que suelen mentirse a sí mismos.

También pudieron ver cómo se comportó Stefan con Caroline. Me gusta Steroline, siempre pensé que esos dos acabarían juntos desde que Stefan le dijo "You and me? It's not gonna happen" Stefan firmó su sentencia en ese momento.

¡Está de más decir que acepto sugerencias e ideas! Quiero agradecer nuevamente por la crítica positiva que he recibido. Muchísimas gracias. Me encanta leer lo que piensan sobre mi historia. Las opiniones y comentarios son el alimento de la musa. ¡Alimenten a la musa!

 **PD:** ¡SORPRESA! El punto de vista de Damon. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que le hice justicia? ¿Debería seguir escribiendo con el punto de vista de Damon o debería continuar escribiendo sólo con el de Elena? Necesitaba usar el punto de vista en ese momento, pero no estoy muy segura de si logré representarlo bien...

Besos y abrazos,

 _Javiera_


	5. Chapter 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad: The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Estos le pertenecefn a L. J. Smith y Julie Plec.**

(Se seca las lágrimas con un pañuelo)

* * *

 _"I believe in true love. I believe in love at first sight. I believe love conquers all. And that doesn't mean there's not gonna be hard days or difficult things to deal with, because there will be. But finding that person who does it for you and knowing that person loves you back it just makes everything so much easier..."_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 – And Then You**

 _Querido Diario:_

 _Estoy deprimida._

 _Sé que realmente no tengo razones pasa estarlo. Al menos no razones que importen. Pero uno simplemente no puede evitar cómo se siente, ¿no lo crees tú? Es que… Simplemente no estoy conforme con mi vida. Siento que no pertenezco acá, que me espera algo mucho mejor pero no tengo idea de qué puede ser._

 _No es que me esté quejando de lo que tengo. No es eso. Es que… es realmente muy difícil de explicar._

 _Tengo una hermosa familia, grandes amigos y todo parece ir tal cual lo he planeado. ¿Pero es así como se supone que debería ser la vida?_

 _Pensaba que uno tenía que recorrer un camino sin rumbo sin saber lo que le depara, tan sólo preparado para encontrarse con nuevas aventuras y averiguando qué hacer en la marcha. No se supone que debas trazar una línea recta, esquivar los desvíos que no llevan a ningún lado para lograr conseguir el "éxito"._

 _¿Es eso en lo que nos hemos convertido? ¿El éxito se ha resumido en una vida acomodada libre de los prejuicios de los demás?_

 _Si es así, entonces no quiero tener éxito en la vida. Porque sé que puedo conseguir todo lo que quiero si pongo la mente en ello, todo lo que quieren que obtenga, lo que es aceptado por mis padres, pero eso no significa que aquello sea lo que realmente necesito. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me da la impresión de que cuando tenga todo en mis manos, el gran vacío seguirá en mi interior. El vacío que me acompaña a todas horas._

 _Me falta algo, necesito algo. Y me frustra no saber qué es. He tratado de darle vueltas al asunto para poder descubrir que es, pero no logro dar con las palabras, no logro escribirlo. Es un sentimiento de necesidad que se encuentra muy en lo profundo. Está en mí y no puedo descifrarlo. Es… como cuando tienes las palabras en la punta de la lengua. Sabes que lo sabes, pero no puedes recordarlo o no puedes decirlo en voz alta._

 _En fin… No creo que sea saludable vivir con las expectativas altas. Porque uno suele imaginar un montón de cosas que no se llegan a cumplir. Soñar despierta puede ser agradable en el momento, imaginar todas las cosas que pueden ocurrir… Pero la desilusión es mucho más potente y muchísimo más dolorosa._

 _Creo que ese es mi gran problema. Estoy constantemente desilusionada, y eso me deprime. Me levanto por las mañanas, abro la puerta de mi casa, camino por las calles pensando que en algún momento me encontraré con el amor de mi vida. Cuando estoy rodeada de gente suelo creer que entre todas esas personas está el indicado, el hombre al que amaré y que me amará hasta que muera._

 _Pero nada nunca pasa. Regreso cabizbaja a mi habitación por las noches sabiendo que fui tan, pero tan ilusa por haber creído semejante tontería._

 _La creencia popular dice que el amor llega a ti cuando menos lo esperas. Yo lo espero constantemente con gran intensidad, con un deseo que prácticamente se desborda de mi piel, porque quiero amar a alguien con todo mi corazón. Entonces… ¿ese es mi error?_

 _La vida suele ser bastante dura para una romántica empedernida. Uno suele creer que el amor está en todas partes cuando no siempre es así. Y tengo que recordarlo para la próximo, así me ahorro un poco de dolor._

 _¿Pero saber qué es lo más ridículo de todo?_

 _Si pudiese patearme a mí misma lo haría, porque sigo creyendo que pasará algo increíble uno de estos días. Y que lograré encontrarlo…_

 _Si es que ya no lo he hecho._

 _Tuya,_

 _Elena._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D &E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Lancé un largo suspiro y cerré mis ojos. El primer día de la semana y ya estaba demasiado cansada como para mantenerme despierta. ¿Cuántos meses llevábamos de clases? Miré la pantalla de mi celular. Oh, cierto. Sólo dos meses.

¿Entonces cómo es posible que esté tan agotada? No quería ni levantarme.

Reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que mi cuerpo almacenaba, me levanté de un salto antes de arrepentirme, preparé la ropa que iba a usar, saqué una toalla que estuviese seca y me fui a duchar. El agua más que lavar mi cuerpo y cabello, me ayudaba a despejar mi mente, como si también pudiese limpiar el sueño.

Me levantaba ridículamente temprano, casi dos horas antes de entrar a clases. Mi excusa: así puedo demorarme todo lo que quiera en prepararme antes de ir al instituto. Incluso podía darme el tiempo de escribir en mi diario, lo cual hace que valga la pena porque realmente lo necesito.

Estaba tan absorta vistiéndome y tan solo había deslizado una camiseta sobre mi cabeza cuando sentí un golpe en mi puerta, efectivamente sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Quien quiera que fuera no esperó a que respondiera, porque cuando me volteé y planeaba abrir la puerta, la manilla se giró y la puerta se abrió ante mis ojos.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –Preguntó la voz familiar de una persona que me tomó desprevenida.

Casi se me salieron los ojos de las cuencas producto de la impresión. Me detuve en seco con la boca abierta, una tonta sonrisa extendiéndose en mi rostro.

-No puede ser.

Parpadeé un par de veces.

-¿Jenna? –Pregunté pasmada, sin poder creer lo que mis ojos veían-. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo con las manos en la cintura, me observó expectante, como si esperara que me abalanzara hacia ella.

Y lo hice.

Corrí a abrazarla. Mi tía me recibió con sus brazos extendidos a los lados cuando estrellé mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

-¿Feliz de verme? –Preguntó mientras me rodeaba en un apretado y cariñoso abrazo.

-¡Sí! –Chillé, riendo de la emoción-. No sabía que no ibas a venir.

-Esa era la idea -. Dijo ella mientras nos separábamos y recuperábamos el aliento. Jenna estiró su mano y arregló mi cabello que se había desordenado con el impacto de nuestro abrazo-. Quería que fuera una sorpresa, así que le dije a tu mamá que no dijera ni una palabra.

Retrocedí hasta el asiento en la ventana y tomé mi diario, lo cerré con su seguro. Pude ver como Jenna reconoció el pequeño libro en mis manos, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Conecté la alisadora, me senté en el suave acolchado y comencé a deslizarla por las ondas de mi pelo.

Miré a Jenna por unos segundos y sacudí mi cabeza con una sonrisa. Hace casi un año que no la veía en persona, y tenerla enfrente luego de tanto tiempo era más que desconcertante.

-Vaya, este lugar no ha cambiado en nada –observó ella mientras inspeccionaba mi cuarto.

-¿Y cuándo decidiste volver? –Le pregunté mientras se sentaba en el borde de mi cama y miraba a su alrededor-. Pensé que no volverías hasta la cena de Acción de Gracias.

-Hace un par de semanas –respondió-. Ya terminé mi tesis y di mis exámenes finales, así que ahora que ya terminé mi carrera, estoy buscando un buen trabajo. Es difícil buscar uno considerando que tengo poca experiencia, pero escuché que no hay muchos consejeros estudiantiles hoy en día, así que no debería ser demasiado difícil.

-¿Acá en Mystic Falls? –pregunté sorprendida.

Jenna había estado completamente en contra de la idea de quedarse en el pueblo desde que descubrió que Logan Fell –su ex novio-, la había estado engañando con una tipa llamada Monica. Esa noche escapó rápidamente declarando acaloradamente que este lugar era un callejón sin salida y que no planeaba volver jamás. Nos preocupamos bastantes y pensamos que algo le podía haber pasado porque no supimos nada de ella durante días, hasta que volvió a llamarnos desde un teléfono público para contarnos que se encontraba bien, que se había ido del estado y que estaba viviendo en Durham, Carolina del Norte.

Nos rogó que no le dijésemos a nadie sobre su paradero para así evitar un futuro encuentro con Logan, porque estaba segura de que él iría a buscarla donde sea que ella estuviera. Al poco tiempo después recibimos la noticia de que había comenzado a estudiar en la universidad de Duke y que estaba viviendo en una residencia universitaria.

Jenna jamás se dejó convencer para que volviese, aunque tampoco ayudó mucho que Logan decidiera estudiar periodismo y que muy pronto aparecería en los noticiarios día y noche como reportero. Jenna no quería tener que lidiar con él, prefería mantenerse alejada y nos tranquilizó un poco el saber que realmente le gustaba vivir allá. Decía que no echaba de menos Mystic Falls, que mudarse había sido una buena idea, pero que lo único que la apenaba era no poder estar más cerca de nosotros.

-Sí –rió Jenna, captando mi asombro-. Mi novio recibió una oferta laboral de Mystic Falls High School. Al principio me opuse a que viniésemos, pero después de pensarlo muchas veces y de conversarlo repetidamente con él, me di cuenta de que vivir acá no es una idea tan mala… Este sitio es mi hogar.

Sonreí ante la mención de su novio. Jenna me había contado tanto de él que era como si ya lo conociera.

-¿Tu novio el profesor? –Alcé mis cejas juguetonamente-. ¿Así que ustedes van en serio?

En vez de comportarnos como tía y sobrina, Jenna y yo éramos como hermanas. Al ser muchos años más joven que mi mamá, Jenna pasó a convertirse en la hermana mayor que una tuve, pero más divertida. Se volvió mi confidente y sabe cosas que jamás les podría contar a mis padres. Siempre ha guardado mis secretos como si fuesen los suyos. Es la mezcla perfecta entre un adulto responsable que sabe lo que hace y una mujer joven alocada y muy liberal. Me da muchos consejos, los cuales se basan en su propia experiencia. Fue por eso mismo que no me sorprendió su decisión de convertirse en consejera estudiantil.

Jenna ha cometido un montón de errores y los comparte conmigo con la esperanza de que yo pueda evitar hacer lo mismo que ella, no obstante, insiste en que debo cometer mis propias meteduras de pata de vez en cuando para así aprender de ellas.

Me ha enseñado a beber alcohol y me ha dado lecciones tales como: "no tomes jamás con el estómago vacío", "siempre come algún aperitivo mientras bebes", "evita los tragos dulces porque no te darás ni cuenta cuando ya estés ebria", "siempre toma cuando esté rodeada de gente en la que verdaderamente confíes"; y por último, la lección que considera más importante: "nunca, **nunca** recibas algo de alguien que no conozcas."

Después de Caroline y Bonnie, Jenna fue la primera en mi familia en enterarse de que algo andaba mal en mi relación con Matt y fue la única en apoyarme cuando decidí terminar con él. Aunque nuestras conversaciones por teléfono no suelen ser muy frecuentes, estas son interminables. Podemos hablar horas sin descansar; lo que me consiguió una buena regañada cuando mi papá recibió la factura del teléfono.

Cada vez que Jenna visitaba el pueblo lo pasábamos en grande. Somos más que cercanas y la amo con mi vida. No sé qué haría sin ella.

-Sí, eso creo –sus grandes ojos avellana brillaron con entusiasmo-. Las cosas parecen marchar bien con Alaric. Todo es mucho más fácil. ¿Pero sabes algo? Cuando mencionó su interés por volver a Mystic Falls por un momento pensé que nuestra relación terminaría ahí. Nunca creí que él realmente quisiera venirse conmigo, de hecho, pensé que ambos nos iríamos por diferentes caminos y continuaríamos nuestra vida por separado, pero… no fue así –la sonrisa de Jenna se extendió-. Se mostró bastante animado cuando recibió la oferta de trabajo y fue él quien me convenció de volver. Cuando finalmente acepté la idea de mudarnos de Duke, se alegró mucho y al día siguiente comenzamos a empacar.

Su estado de ánimo era bastante contagioso, se veía tan feliz que no tardé en alegrarme por ella.

-Eso es un gran paso. Mudarse juntos.

-Dice que quiere comenzar una vida conmigo –dijo soltando un largo suspiro, la sonrisa pegada al rostro-. Está muy emocionado ante la idea de conocer a mi familia, ni siquiera tuve que persuadirlo.

-¿Y no cree que el pueblo es aburrido? –Pregunté-. Muchos prefieren salir en vez de quedarse.

-Cree que la historia de Mystic Falls es fascinante –rió-. Pero eso es de esperarse, Ric es un profesor de historia. Es un maniático de las cosas antiguas, y este pueblo en particular tiene más historia de la que él podría enseñar.

Alaric Saltzman, por lo que había escuchado, sonaba como un tipo agradable al que me gustaría conocer.

Jenna y él asistieron a la universidad de Duke y se conocieron en el campus. Como los dos estudiaban algo relacionado con humanidades, estuvieron en la misma facultad y tenían muchos amigos en común, por lo que acaban encontrándose en más de una ocasión en fiestas y eventos sociales.

Jenna me había explicado que Alaric era cuatro años mayor que ella y que la primera vez que había oído hablar de él se había enterado de que estaba comprometido con una mujer de la misma edad que él llamada Isobel Flemming, pero que a finales del mismo año cuando tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo oficialmente por primera vez, fue él mismo quien le dio la noticia de que su compromiso había sido cancelado.

Jenna aún no está muy segura de cuáles fueron las razones que provocaron el quiebre porque a Alaric no le gusta hablar de su ex, pero por lo que ha logrado sacarle, al parecer Isobel no estaba realmente interesada en el matrimonio ni deseaba asentarse; quería otra clase de vida, por lo que terminó marchándose antes de que ninguno de los dos alcanzase a llegar al altar.

No está de más mencionar que Alaric fue el más afectado por la ruptura del compromiso y por un tiempo estuvo cerrado a la idea de volver a tener una nueva relación porque aún seguía amando a su ex prometida. Se convenció a sí mismo de que continuar su carrera era lo más importante y dejó las emociones de lado, pero las cosas fueron cambiando una vez que conoció a Jenna. En un principio la relación consistió únicamente y en nada más que amistad, pero con el pasar de los meses, poco a poco, Alaric logró salir adelante, en gran parte gracias a Jenna. Y una vez que logró recuperarse de su desolación, no tardó en enamorarse de la hermosa mujer de cabello rubio fresa que lo había sacado de su lúgubre soledad.

Una vez que Alaric le confesó su amor, no tardaron en estar juntos. La diferencia de edad no significó ningún problema ya que él era tan sólo dos pares de años mayor que ella. Salió antes que Jenna de la universidad y muy pronto encontró trabajo como profesor en la ciudad de Durham. Ella mencionó una vez por teléfono que habían decidido tomarse las cosas con calma, pero que ambos estaban dispuestos a dar el siguiente paso y poco después comenzaron a vivir juntos. Se veían en las mañanas antes de que ambos se dirigieran a sus respectivas clases, Jenna como estudiante de universidad y Alaric como profesor de secundaria.

Y por lo visto, las cosas resultaron bastante bien por primera vez en la vida de los dos.

-¿Te vas a quedar acá? –Inquirí-. Porque tu pieza está intacta desde la última vez que la usaste. No hemos tocado nada.

Jenna negó con la cabeza.

-No. No podría porque Ric y yo vivimos juntos. Eso significaría que tendría que traérmelo conmigo, y no es la idea. Sería incómodo para ustedes porque ni siquiera lo conocer y bueno… nosotros necesitamos nuestro propio lugar. Por eso mismo estamos arrendando un departamento en el centro. Es bastante pequeño, pero es todo lo que necesitamos por ahora mientras buscamos la casa perfecta. Miranda dijo que podía quedarme acá por un par de días si lo deseaba, ya sabes, para ponernos al día. Pero Ric necesita ayuda con la mudanza. Acabamos de llegar y tengo que ayudarlo a desempacar y todo eso.

Comprendía sus razones, así que asentí.

Aún estaba un tanto sorprendida de cómo había cambiado la actitud de Jenna en estos pares de meses. Hace un tiempo era defensora de la independencia de las mujeres y estaba absolutamente en contra de las relaciones amorosas, argumentando que los hombres no eran más que cerdos y que nosotras no debíamos de gastar nuestro preciado tiempo en ellos porque no valían la pena. Y aquí está ella ahora, planeando su futuro con su pareja, muy segura de sí misma y de lo que está haciendo. Me gusta el cambio.

Como mencioné antes, Jenna jamás ha tenido suerte en el amor y haciendo memoria, su última relación fue bastante desastrosa. Le costó mucho recobrarse una vez que terminó con Logan. Así que creo rotundamente que Jenna necesita a alguien que pueda hacerla feliz, que sea capaz de mantenerle los pies en la tierra pero que a la vez pueda impulsarla a seguir sus proyectos y a no abandonar sus sueños, alguien que sea su pilar y pueda protegerla de lo que se avecine en el futuro.

Por lo que Jenna me ha contado hasta el momento, Alaric es el candidato perfecto para esta labor. Su pasado tormentoso se asemeja mucho al de Jenna por lo que será capaz de comprenderla y de darle su espacio si ella lo necesita. Alaric es la roca de la relación y Jenna necesita la seguridad que él puede otorgarle.

Deseaba verlo con mis propios ojos y juzgarlo yo misma. Ansiaba conocer al hombre que fue capaz de convertirá a la alocada y liberal Jenna –una persona que solía arrancar de cualquier compromiso-, en una responsable mujer en busca de una vida tranquila en el pueblo del que escapó años atrás.

-¿Y cuando voy a conocer a este famoso Alaric? –Le pregunté a Jenna con genuina curiosidad-. Dijiste que quería conocernos. ¿Vino contigo? ¿Está abajo hablando con mis papás?

Hice el ademán de ponerme de pie, pero Jenna me detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

-No. Hoy era su primer día de trabajo y tuvo que irse más temprano de lo habitual porque tenía una reunión con el director antes de que comenzaran las clases. Creo que para terminar de planificar el tema de los horarios. Además, deseaba llegar antes que los estudiantes para poder conocer el recinto, habituarse al sistema y alcanzar a conversar con sus nuevos colegas para ver cómo funcionan las cosas por ahí…

La miré detenidamente mientras ella se ponía de pie.

Había algo en su voz, algo que no había escuchado nunca antes.

-Pero tu mamá nos invitó a Ric y a mí a cenar –prosiguió-. Así que podrás conocerlo esta noche, si es que no te lo topas en el instituto.

-Suena como una buena idea –sonreí con honestidad-. ¿Sabes si me hará clases? El profesor Tanner fue despedido hace una semana atrás y nos está haciendo clases un reemplazante.

Jenna estaba hurgueteando en mi tocador, levantando de vez en cuando algún objeto y volviéndolo a depositar en el mueble.

-Puede que sí, pero no estoy segura. Como dije, hoy le asignarán su horario –dijo mirándome de reojo, la comisura de sus labios elevadas en una pequeña sonrisa.

Me acerqué a la cama y tomé el chaleco azul marino que había dejado ahí estirado, y sobre este una chaqueta de cuero. El clima se estaba volviendo bastante helado aunque estuviésemos en otoño y no quería congelarme. Por mucho que me gustaría ponerme al día con Jenna, no podía dejar de asistir a mis clases ni podía retrasarme, porque pronto comenzarían las semanas de exámenes, así que me dirigí al tocador para echarme algo de perfume y seleccionar qué aros ponerme.

-¿No crees que sea incómodo? ¿El que tu novio sea mi profesor de asignatura? –Le pregunté distraída. Mitad en serio, mitad bromeando.

Jenna soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Sí, ya hemos hablando de eso. No te preocupes, Ric es bastante profesional y planea comportarse de la misma manera cuando tú y Jeremy estén en el instituto. Ya sabes, pretender que no se conocen fuera del establecimiento y conservar las apariencias, porque de lo contrario él tendría problemas con el director. Pero será él mismo y no su profesor cuando estén fuera del recinto –Jenna sonrió con cariño-. Aunque está un poco nervioso de conocerlos porque quiere agradarles.

Ahí estaba nuevamente. Ahora pude detectar aquello tan curioso en su voz que me había llamado tanto la atención. Era orgullo y amor puro. Podía verlo en el brillo de sus ojos y en tierna sonrisa. Jamás había oído a Jenna hablar así de alguien, ni siquiera de Logan –del cual había estado casi obsesionada-.

-Es bueno saberlo –omití hacer algún otro comentario.

Un golpe en la puerta rompió nuestra burbuja privada. Ambas miramos al mismo tiempo a la persona que estaba de pie en el pasillo. Mi mamá nos saludó dulcemente con la mano.

-Elena –dijo al tiempo que entraba en mi habitación-. Caroline está abajo esperándote.

¿En serio? No escuché la bocina.

Me acerqué a la ventana y miré a través del vidrio. Efectivamente, ahí estaba mi amiga. Su auto estaba estacionado frente a mi casa y tenía las ventanas cerradas. Podía verla sentada detrás del manubrio mientras hablaba por su celular. Parecía agitada y algo molesta. Debió sentirse observada bajo mi escrutinio porque miró en mi dirección y me hizo señas para que me apresurara.

-Voy enseguida –le dije a mi mamá-. Ya estoy lista.

Caminé hasta el perchero que estaba junto a mi puerta, saqué un bolso y me lo colgué al hombro. En la noche anterior había guardado todo lo necesario como lápices, libretas y cuadernos pero me devolví al asiento de la ventana para tomar mi diario y guardarlo con cuidado entre mis cosas.

Mi mamá se percató de que había guardado el pequeño libro y sonrió. Ella fue la que me impulsó a escribir en él en primer lugar y lo hacía desde que era pequeña. Era una tradición entre los Gilbert que había pasado de generación en generación. En el ático están guardados un montón de tomos de distintos años que le pertenecieron a Johnathan Gilbert, y mi papá solía leérmelo cuando era pequeña.

Recuerdo que no hacían más que asustarme, porque eran cuentos de terror y hablaba mucho de los vampiros en Mystic Falls. Ahora en la actualidad, pienso que Johnathan no era más que un hombre un tanto desquiciado pero con mucha imaginación. De alguna manera todas las personas que lo rodeaban lograban transformarse en vampiros, brujas u hombres lobos. A Jeremy le gustaban más ese tipo de cosas y muchas veces lo he visto tomar uno que otro diario para comenzar a hacer bocetos basados en la descripción que ahí sale de los "demonios".

A diferencia de Johnathan Gilbert, yo sólo me conformaba con plasmar mis sentimientos y pensamientos en las hojas de papel. En parte me fue ayudando poco a poco a mejorar mi estilo de narración. Si bien el objetivo principal es desahogarme y liberar todo lo que tengo dentro y no puedo decir en voz alta, también me sirve para practicar. Puede que mis planes para el futuro sean estudiar medicina en la universidad y ser un gran médico, pero escribir un libro siempre ha sido mi sueño y no planeo abandonarlo.

Miré a Jenna antes de retirarme.

-Supongo que nos veremos esta noche –dije.

Jenna me envió una cálida sonrisa y se acercó para volver a rodearme con sus brazos.

-Te extrañé –me susurró al oído-. Extrañaba nuestras conversaciones, 'Lena. Hablar por teléfono no era suficiente. Y no puedo esperar a que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado mientras yo no estuve.

-Igual yo –admití mientras apoyaba mi mentón sobre su hombro, respirando el agradable olor de su acondicionador-. Así que la próxima vez que decidas abandonar el estado prométeme que no desaparecerás por tanto tiempo.

El cuerpo de Jenna se estremeció con su risa.

-Lo prometo.

-Estoy feliz por ti –le susurré al oído.

Me separé de nuestro abrazo. Los ojos de llena brillaban de felicidad, lágrimas reprimidas. Mi mamá nos miró a ambas con una afectuosa sonrisa.

-Elena, ¿no vas a desayunar antes de irte?

-No tengo tiempo, mamá –cuando me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, añadí-: Caroline se enfadará mucho conmigo si la hago esperar. ¡Pero llevaré algo para el camino! –grité mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras en dirección a la cocina.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dicho y hecho. Caroline se quejó de mi retraso, pero pronto olvidó su enfado cuando le mencioné sobre el retorno de Jenna.

Durante todo el trayecto al instituto le fui contando a Caroline las novedades sobre Jenna y Alaric mientras íbamos comiendo de paquete de galletas que había sacado de la alacena de mi casa. Ella me escuchó atentamente en todo el recorrido, riendo o comentando algo de vez en cuando.

Pero una vez que aparcó en su lugar habitual en el estacionamiento de estudiantes, el ambiente se tensó considerablemente. Supe que algo tenía que decirme cuando apagó el motor y miró al frente sin despegar la vista del parabrisas mientras lanzaba un largo suspiro, como si estuviese reuniendo el valor suficiente para enfrentarme.

Me preparé mentalmente para lo que sea que fuera a lanzar en mi dirección.

-Escúpelo, Caroline –le insté.

Ella tardó unos segundos en darme la cara, y cuando lo hizo finalmente, habló:

-Mira, sé que dijiste que últimamente has estado demasiado ocupada para hacerte cargo de las Lady Timberwolves, y con Bonnie hemos postergado los ensayos por lo mismo. Pero el partido de los Timberwolves es este viernes y las chicas me han estado preguntando si has pensado en nuevos movimientos que agregar a nuestra rutina. Es el debut de este año, Elena.

Me concentré en mirar por la ventana a mi lado y fingí interés por cualquier otra cosa que no fuera mi amiga. Ella al ver que no planeaba contestarle, volvió a suspirar pesadamente.

-Entiendo que estés estresada por los exámenes y la presión de tus padres. Créeme, te entiendo. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar ya me habría vuelto loca o pegado un tiro. Y sabes que estoy de tu lado, por eso mismo voy a contarte esto cuando no debía… Okay, aquí voy –inhaló profundamente, reuniendo coraje-. Las chicas estuvieran hablando sobre quitarte tu posición de capitana.

Debería haberme sorprendido, pero no lo hizo. Lo veía venir desde hace bastante tiempo, más o menos desde que terminé con Matt y todo el mismo se puso en mi contra. Lo esperaba, pero eso no evitó que mi estómago se contrajera con ansiedad.

Fruncí el ceño y miré a Caroline. Ella se estaba mordiendo el labio y tenía los ojos azules muy abiertos llenos de temor e inseguridad. Se había desabrochado el cinturón de seguridad y estaba ladeada en su asiento, medio inclinada en mi dirección y con sus inquietas manos en el regazo. Como se dio cuenta de que no iba a decir nada, su nerviosismo aumentó y comenzó a hablar con mayor rapidez, seguramente temiendo que estuviese enojada con ella.

-Creen que no estás lo suficientemente preocupada por el equipo y están de acuerdo en que la mejor solución es revocarte de tu puesto y poner a otra en tu lugar.

-¿A quién? –Pregunté tratando de no traslucir ninguna emoción y portando mi mejor cara de póker.

No es que me importase quién ocuparía mi lugar, yo sólo quería satisfacer mi curiosidad. Y probablemente también hacer añicos mi autoestima.

Caroline inspeccionó mi rostro como si estuviese buscando algún sigo de enfado que le impidiese continuar. Cuando no encontró ninguno, prosiguió:

-Megan se ofreció a tomar tu puesto –contestó ella prácticamente escupiendo el nombre. Luego fue decreciendo el volumen de su voz hasta un pequeño murmullo tan bajo que casi no pude oírla-, pero las demás creen que lo ideal sería que yo fuera la capitana.

Asentí. Estaba de acuerdo. Tenía sentido porque Caroline era la segunda al mando después de mí. Jamás faltaba a los ensayos y siempre estaba presente a la hora de tomar decisiones si se lo pedía. Además, era grandiosa y sabía cómo moverse y atraer la atención del público.

Las chicas tenían razón, no podía negarlo. El equipo era actualmente la última de mis preocupaciones. El año pasado solía tomármelo con bastante seriedad pues era la única chica de segundo año que había sido capaz de liderar a la cheerleaders. Era algo histórico e inusual. Solía amarlo y era divertido.

Pero las cosas fueron cambiando estos últimos meses, las cosas son diferentes este año. Con el pasar de las semanas me fui dando cuenta de que en vez de asistir a los ensayos por gusto y diversión, terminé haciéndolo por obligación. Cada día que practicaba las rutinas se convertía en un suplicio y me encontré a mí misma tratando de postergar las fechas de los ensayos; inventando excusas para no asistir y dejando a Caroline temporalmente a cargo para que me reemplazara.

Tener que practicar era definitivamente la peor parte de mi día y traté de evitar hacerlo. Miraba los días en el calendario y me cansaba de tan sólo saber que tenía que inventar nuevos pasos, me desanimaba la simple idea de quedarme a planificar después de clases. Así que cuando me preguntaban qué día nos quedaríamos a bailar, yo sólo me hacía la tonta y trataba de ignorarlas sin que se diesen cuenta.

Entendía que quisiesen sacarme del equipo y me sentía aliviada al pensar que ya no sería parte de las Lady Timberwolves, pero eso no hacía más que aumentar mi sentimiento de culpa. Se suponía que yo estaba al mando por lo que debía asumir mi responsabilidad y liderar al equipo. Eso es lo que haría una buena capitana. Antes solía pensar que mi abatimiento sería momentáneo, que tan sólo debía aguantar hasta que se me pasara.

Es lo que la Elena Gilbert de hace un par de meses atrás hubiese hecho.

¿A quién trataba de engañar? Ahora cheerleading no significa nada para mí, y me pregunto cómo es que tardé tanto tiempo en darme cuenta de eso. Me habría evitado tantos problemas.

Mi vida amorosa, mis estudios, mis actividades extracurriculares, mis proyectos, mis planes para el futuro… ya nada tiene sentido. Las vacaciones, las celebraciones en familia y los cumpleaños parecen ser otro día en el calendario. Todo parece apagado, aburrido e inútil. Ya nada logra agradarme; todas mis alegrías se han vuelto momentáneas y se desvanecen tan rápido como llegaron.

Me terminé convirtiendo en una persona a la que apenas conozco, en una persona que terminó haciendo todo por costumbre, porque era lo que se esperaba de ella. En una Elena sin vida, y ahora no sé cómo escapar de eso.

Cualquiera diría que mi vida es envidiable. Admito que hay gente que vive en peores condiciones que las mías. Que sufren desgracias o que están bajo un contante e insoportable dolor. Pero, sinceramente... ¿Qué hay de envidiar en una vida vacía y sin significado? Estoy sedienta de… vida. Un día me dediqué a navegar por internet y encontré un sitio donde hablaban de la falta de interés en general hacia todo lo que te rodea. Lo reconocí como mis propios síntomas. Y ahí decían que es un síntoma de una enfermedad muy conocida: La depresión. Y por un momento pesé, extrañada: ¿Estoy deprimida? La idea sonaba ridícula cuando la decía en voz alta. Pero luego miré todo desde una perspectiva diferente y ya no sonaba como algo tan descabellado. Al parecer… sí, estoy deprimida. Y ni siquiera eso fue capaz de asombrarme. Ya nada parece hacerlo.

Pero estoy mintiendo, sí hubo algo que pudo. No algo, más bien _alguien_. Alguien que logró sacarme de mi profundo adormecimiento y consiguió estremecerme hasta la médula. Fue tan breve, pero por un momento toda esa falta de viveza se desvaneció y dio paso a una euforia inexplicable. Me embargaron sensaciones que parecieron recorrer todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, emociones desconocidas que jamás había experimentado y que tomaron el control de los latidos de mi corazón y mi respiración. Como si fuese una droga que hubiese ingresado a mi torrente sanguíneo. De repente estaba dentro de mí, y ya no lo pude sacar.

Esperaba que pudiese repetirse esa noche gloriosa. Pero no quería pensar en lo que Damon fue capaz de hacer, porque sigo pensando que el alcance de su influencia resulta más que sobrecogedor. Sigue siendo alguien peligroso por ser capaz de dominarme con el poder que ejerce sobre mí. Lo peor de todo, es que sigue siendo un completo desconocido.

"No confíes en los extraños", solía decirme mi abuelo. "Ni en tu familia. No confíes ni en mí, porque hasta alguien de tu propia familia puede hacerte daño. Así que cuídate."

Hmm. Tan solo pensar en Damon logra hacer que mi pulso se acelere y calor inunde mis mejillas. Así que traté de concentrarme en la situación que tenía en mis manos.

-Realmente no quiero hablar de esto, Caroline –dije mientras colocaba los dedos sobre mis sienes, masajeándolas lentamente.

Podía sentir como se aproximaba un dolor de cabeza. Malditas cefaleas tensionales.

-Lo siento –dijo ella en tono de disculpa-. Sabes que no te molestaría si no fuese importante. Pero es que ellas quieren saber tu respuesta hoy mismo porque tienen planeado ensayar con o sin ti.

Entendí el mensaje entre líneas. Caroline fue realmente dulce al tratar alivianar el golpe.

-Entonces, si no aparezco me sacarán del equipo –deduje.

Di en el clavo, porque Caroline se encogió.

-Exacto –hizo una mueca-. No quiero que pienses que estoy de parte de ellas. ¡Ugh! Odio esto. ¡Ni siquiera fue mi idea! La gente pensará que soy una mala amiga y que te he quitado del equipo.

Agarré el bolso con una mano y abrí la puerta con la otra. Caroline abrió sus ojos alarmada.

-Ellos no tienen idea de lo que sucede realmente, así que no debería preocupártelo que piensen de ti –me bajé del auto-. Y yo no me juntaría con una mala amiga, por lo que si te ven conmigo, una vez que no esté en el equipo, se darán cuenta que los rumores no son más que eso: rumores.

Caroline se bajó de su coche y cerró la puerta del conductor de un portazo.

-Sí, tienes razón –dijo probablemente tratando de convencerse a sí misma-. Así que… ¿qué quieres que les diga?

-Aún no estoy segura, pero hum… ¿podrías darme un poco de tiempo para pensarlo?

Lo necesitaba para decidir si debía seguir o no en el equipo. Por mucho que ya no me gustara, no sabía si eso cambiaría una vez que lo abandonara por completo.

Caroline frunció sus labios, sopesando mi propuesta por unos segundos y se notaba que no estaba para nada contenta. Eso quería decir que la estaban presionando para conseguir mi respuesta, y ella la necesitaba ahora mismo. Lo entendía, pero… no tenía ninguna. Al menos no en este instante. Si me dedicaba a analizar los pro y los contra, seguramente llegaría a tomar una decisión, pero para eso necesitaba por lo menos una hora. No quería tomar decisiones apresuradas, y quería pensar esto fríamente y con calma. La indecisión es mi segundo nombre, por lo que tenía que llevar a una conclusión.

-Te mandaré un mensaje más tarde –traté de mostrarme firme para poder persuadirla.

Caroline entrecerró sus ojos, seguramente adivinando mis intenciones.

-Antes de la hora de almuerzo.

-Lo prometo –dije y me burlé de ella al poner la mano sobre mi corazón.

-Es en serio, Elena. Necesito tu respuesta.

-Dije que lo prometía. No, tacha eso. Lo juro con el corazón –dije dramáticamente.

Caroline puso los ojos en blanco.

Me extrañó que Caroline no hubiese mencionado a Bonnie en todo el camino. A estas alturas ya deberíamos estar las tres reunidas antes de entrar a clases y no veía a Bonnie por ningún lado, por lo que probablemente llegaría tarde. Decidí preguntárselo a Caroline, quizás ella había hablado con Bonnie.

-¿Dónde está Bon? –Le pregunté cuando comenzamos a caminar por el estacionamiento en dirección a la puerta principal-. ¿No se supone que debíamos haber pasado a buscarla?

Caroline negó con la cabeza.

-No. Dijo que se había atrasado y que ella misma conduciría hasta acá.

Si bien las tres teníamos nuestros propios vehículos, muchas veces nos turnábamos en las semanas y una de nosotras llevaba a las demás al instituto. Viaje de ida y vuelta. La idea fue de Bonnie que dijo que era bueno para el medio ambiente y que de paso, a la larga, podríamos ahorrar bencina.

Hablando de Bonnie… Ella aún no se había contactado conmigo y no hemos hablado desde la noche de mi cumpleaños. El nudo de ansiedad volvió a aparecer en la boca de mi estómago. Sé que algo no anda bien porque es una costumbre entre nosotras hablar todos los días sin falta. La he llamado un par de veces pero me lanza directamente al buzón de voz, como si tuviese el teléfono apagado. Mi instinto me dice que algo no anda bien.

A mi lado, Caroline jadeó exageradamente como si alguien le hubiese echado un cubo de hielo en la espalda. Solté una risa involuntaria.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunté sin ocultar mi diversión.

-¡Está acá! –Gimió dándose la vuelta, dándome la espalda a mí y a quien sea que hubiese visto.

¿Pero qué mierda?

-¿Bonnie?

Observé perpleja como Caroline corrió hacia el espacio que había entre dos autos y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de uno de ellos, escondiendo todo su cuerpo. ¿Quién era esta chica y que había hecho con mi valiente amiga?

-Uh… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Me acerqué a ella, sin lograr entender qué es lo que pasaba.

-¿De quién te estás escondiendo? –Inquirí bajando el volumen de mi voz.

Quizás la persona de la que se escondía podía estar cerca.

-¡Stefan! –me siseó Caroline como una serpiente.

Mi amiga había logrado atraer la atención de varias personas que estaban a un par de metros de nosotras con su voz no-tan-disimuladamente-baja. Miré a una chica que se sentaba detrás de mí en biología y la saludé torpemente con la mano.

Aún había algo que no tenía sentido.

-¿Por qué te escondes?

Seguía sin comprender. ¿No que le gustaba?

-¡No me llamó, Elena! –Gimió Caroline, en un arrebato de desesperación-. ¡No sé qué hacer!

Ohh. Así que de eso se trataba todo.

La parte superior de su rostro estaba asomada por sobre el techo del auto, como si estuviese espiado a Stefan.

Arqueé una ceja.

-Podrías partir mostrando algo de dignidad –disparé.

Eso pareció haber activado una parte de su femenino cerebro, pues volvió a erguirse y alzó la barbilla en un gesto muy altanero. Sofoqué una risa.

-Ha. Muy gracioso. Olvidé reírme. Ha, ha –su voz chorreaba sarcasmo-. ¿Lo ves? –Me preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos, una expresión que sólo se podía interpretar como pánico.

Me compadecí de ella y decidí ayudarla.

-Uh… Déjame ver –me giré lentamente, inspeccionando a los estudiantes y autos con la mirada, uno por uno, tratando de reconocer al chico rubio que había visto en el Grill-. ¿Dónde lo viste?

-Se bajó de un auto –murmuró Caroline, dándome la espalda.

-Wow, ese es un dato muy útil considerando que estamos en un estacionamiento –me burlé.

-Corta con el sarcasmo –me reprimió Caroline-. El auto es fácil de distinguir, no tardarás en encontrarlo.

-Está bien, está bien. Si tú lo dices… -dije socarronamente.

Traté de buscar algo inusual y mis ojos se posaron inmediatamente en un descapotable de un claro tono azulado, idéntico al de un cielo despejado. A mi papá le gustaban mucho los vehículos y pude reconocerlo como un Chevy Camaro Convertible, un modelo bastante retro. Precioso carro. Era el tipo de auto que verías en una carrera clandestina, cuyo dueño era probablemente un rudo conductor que se ganaba el dinero haciendo apuestas. Podía imaginármelo como un tipo grande y musculoso que suele coquetear con la chica de la bandera que se encarga de dar la señal a los corredores para que arranquen los motores.

O eso, o también podía imaginármelo como un _greaser_ de los cincuenta que pertenece a una banda criminal. Un muy guapo _greaser._

Caroline había estado en lo correcto. Era fácil de distinguir y definitivamente llamaba mucho la atención. Los autos de los alumnos no eran la gran cosa, por lo que el Camaro acaparaba un montón de miradas. Mis ojos se apartaron del vehículo y se deslizaron hacia sus ocupantes que estaban de pie a ambos lados del carro.

Me petrifiqué en mi lugar.

Sí, Stefan Salvatore estaba ahí junto a la puerta del copiloto. Pero no estaba solo.

Damon estaba junto a él.

-¡Oh, Dios! –era mi turno de jadear.

¿Recuerdan cuando me burlé de Caroline y su carencia de dignidad? ¿Si? Bueno… ¡A la mierda la dignidad!

Me agaché y me escondí detrás del auto. Caroline se inquietó aún más y siguió mis movimientos. Cuando ambas estuvimos a la misma altura, ella cuchicheó:

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Vienen para acá? –Palideció.

-No –mascullé entre dientes-. Damon está acá.

Este era el último lugar en el que hubiese imaginado encontrármelo. No me lo esperaba para nada y no estaba preparada para esto.

Una radiante sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Caroline.

Oh, no. Elena, ¡¿por qué no puedes mantener tu jodida boca cerrada, maldita sea?!

-¿Damon? ¿Damon, "el chico del bar"? –Exclamó.

Seguramente ambas éramos una imagen muy divertida ahora mismo. Las dos casi arrodilladas en el pavimento escondiéndonos patéticamente de un chico.

-El mismo –farfullé.

Caroline pareció olvidar lo que estábamos haciendo porque se levantó de un salto con entusiasmo. Intenté tirar de la manga de su chaleco para atraerla a mí, pero ella apartó mi mano con un manotazo. Sus ojos rastrearon el aparcamiento hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

-¡Oh, infiernos! –Aulló-. ¡Está para _comérselo_!

Estaba segura de que no fui la única persona que la escuchó porque tres de nuestras compañeras de práctica que en ese momento caminaban hacia la entrada miraron a mi amiga y se largaron a reír.

Rogué que la voz de mi amiga no hubiese llegado a oídos de Damon. Pero sospeché que los potentes gritos de Caroline habrían llegado hasta el otro extremo del estacionamiento.

-¡Caroline! –Bramé con las mejillas enrojecidas. Me sentía, oh, tan humillada-. ¿Recuerdas esa conversación que tuvimos sobre no decir lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza?

-¿Recuérdame de nuevo por qué no lo besaste? –Preguntó a su vez Caroline sin quitarle los ojos de encima, mordiéndose el labio provocativamente. No estaba segura de sí era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo-. Es una delicia para la vista. Olvídate de las presentaciones, unos segundos con ese bomboncito y ya tendría mis piernas rodeándole la cintura. Con gusto haría "Home Run" con él, al diablo con las tres primeras bases –hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano-. Y estoy segura de que él no tendría problema alguno. Sí. Por la manera en que camina debe creer que es el regalo de Dios para las mujeres.

Oh, maldición.

-No lo puedo creer –refunfuñé entre dientes lo suficientemente bajo para que Caroline no me oyese.

Ni siquiera se molestó en bajar el volumen de su voz. ¡Estaba prácticamente gritando! Todo el mundo se iba a enterar de esto.

-Ahora entiendo por qué te comportaste como una niña de once años cuando habla de su actor favorito –se llevó un dedo al mentón, como si hubiese dado con una gran revelación-. Deberías haberlo invitado a tu casa. ¡Oh, Elena! Si alguna vez te acuestas con él, quiero que me lo cuentes con lujo de detalles. ¡Quiero saberlo todo! ¡TODO! ¿Me oyes? Debe ser increíble en la cama. Apostaría todos los vestidos de mi guardarropa.

Me tapé el rostro. No deseaba ser parte de esto.

Mi amiga lanzó un gran alarido y comenzó a saltar, riéndose como loca. El insoportable ruido me recordó a una hiena.

-¡Vienen para acá! –Chilló Caroline descontroladamente.

¡¿Qué?!

Rápidamente empecé a buscar donde esconderme, demasiado avergonzada por el espectáculo que había armado Caroline como para encarar a Damon. Mis ojos recorrieron el lugar desesperadamente pero no encontré ninguna salida por la cual escabullirme sin ser vista, así que opté por quedarme en mi lugar y traté de conservar la poca y nada compostura que aún me quedaba. Me enderecé y fingí estar apoyada en el auto, manteniendo una expresión neutral en mi rostro.

-Hey, ¡viniste! –Saludó Caroline alegremente.

Quería partirle el pescuezo.

De reojo pude ver como mi amiga se inclinó a darle un beso en la mejilla a Stefan. Pretendí recién haberme percatado de la presencia de los hermanos y puse mi mejor cara de sorpresa.

Damon estaba a unos pasos de distancia portando esa exasperante e irresistible sonrisa torcida. Parecía divertido e incrédulo, obviamente no se compró mi acto de fingido desinterés porque sacudió al cabeza y se rió entre dientes. El rubor de mis mejillas se profundizó. No era la mejor de las actrices pero supuse que podría haber pasado desapercibida. Por lo visto me equivoqué.

Caroline fue la primera en recordar sus modales y decidió hacer las presentaciones.

-Stefan, quiero presentarte a mi amiga, Elena –dijo indicándome con su mano-. Elena, este es Stefan.

-Hola –le saludé, algo cohibida por la presencia de su hermano mayor.

El aludido frunció automáticamente el entrecejo y sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron levemente. Me sentí algo incómoda bajo su escrutinio y cambié el peso de un pie a otro.

Me dio la impresión de estar en una especie de prueba. El hecho de que se trataba nada más ni nada menos que del hermano de Damon no hizo más que aumentar mi inseguridad. Sabía que de una forma u otra debía agradarle porque es alguien cercano a Damon y su opinión tiene peso. Pero su mirada era más que un poco descarada; no en un sentido obsceno, pero tampoco era precisamente buena. Lo único que deseaba era que dejara de mirarme.

Con los ojos busqué a la primera persona que se me vino a la mente en busca de ayuda.

El rostro de Damon no revelaba ninguna emoción, pero sus ojos hablaban por él. Estaban fijos en su hermano y parecían despedir destellos de fura aun cuando este último le estaba dando la espalda. Cuando notó que le estaba observando, la llama de sus ojos se suavizó y me lanzó un guiño.

Por tonto que parezca, eso logró reconfortarme un poco.

-Hola, Elena –dijo Stefan, con voz amable.

Sorprendida por el tono de su voz, me fijé nuevamente en él. Lo más raro de todo, es que sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa bastante amigable y estiró su mano para que la estrechase.

¿Pasé la prueba? Supongo que sí.

Titubeé antes de darle un fuerte apretón. Stefan pareció complacido.

-Está… bien –musitó Caroline lentamente-. Eso fue extraño.

Dímelo a mí.

La sonrisa de Stefan se agrandó cuando volvió a enfocarse en mi amiga.

-Caroline, este es mi hermano… -comenzó a decir Stefan pero ella lo interrumpió con rapidez.

-Oh, sé quién es él –presumió Caroline-. Elena me ha contado mucho de Damon.

Además de romperle el cuello iba a arrancarle el corazón con mi propia mano.

Los labios de Damon se extendieron en una gran sonrisa, pero en vez de coqueta ahora era fanfarrona. Se veía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

Ugh. Estúpido, arrogante y apuesto hombre.

-Es un placer –dijo él dando un paso al frente y uniéndose a nuestra conversación. Sus ojos cobalto no dejaron de mirarme en ningún momento-. Hola, Elena.

Caroline. Literalmente. Lanzó. Un. Jodido. Grito. Agudo.

Apenas tenga la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella juro que la golpearé tan fuerte que verá estrellas. La furia me estaba volviendo agresiva y homicida.

Ella no parecía arrepentida en absoluto, porque cuando le dirigí una mirada llena de reproche tan solo se encogió de hombros.

-Ya que eres nuevo acá, Stefan. ¿Qué te parece si te muestro el establecimiento? –Ofreció mi amiga mientras le agarraba del brazo y tiraba de él.

Stefan pareció algo desconcertado. Oh, no tenía idea de cuan lanzada y tenaz podía ser Caroline cuando tenía algo en mente.

Sonreí para mis adentros.

-Oh, seguro. Gracias –se mostró sinceramente animado, la sonrisa y sus ojos lo delataban.

-¡Genial! Porque no iba a tomar un no por respuesta.

Damon se apartó para dejarlos pasar y se colocó a mi lado. Cuando Stefan no la estaba mirando, Caroline inclinó su cabeza hacia Damon y me sonrió tácitamente, dándome a entender que me estaba dejando a solas con él a propósito. Como Damon no la estaba mirando, no percibió nada de esto.

Agradecí al cielo y a los infiernos por esto.

Aún podía escuchar la voz de Caroline una vez que se alejó con Stefan caminando por los pasillos.

-No te veías muy feliz cuando te vi –dijo Damon mientras inclinaba su cuerpo acercándolo más al mío.

Sin importar cuantas veces imaginé este encuentro, no estaba preparada para hablar con él. Incluso había memorizado lo que podría decirle cuando volviera a verlo, pero ahora todas aquellas palabras me parecían estúpidas e insignificantes. Me encontraba más nerviosa que cuando lo conocí. Quería desviar mi mirada de la suya, pero sus ojos azules eran tan atrayentes que hacerlo sería un crimen. Era una especie de ratón que estaba petrificado mirando los hipnóticos ojos de una serpiente antes de ser devorado.

Me temblaban las piernas y sentía las rodillas extrañamente débiles. Mi corazón martilleaba con rapidez y podía sentir como bombeaba la sangre en mis orejas. El latido era tan fuerte que temía que Damon pudiese escucharlo. Traté de controlar mi respiración y parecer normal pero estaba demasiado acelerada como para quedarme tranquila en mi lugar. Sequé mis sudorosas manos en mis pantalones.

-Estás acá –dije sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

" _How my love, it spins me 'round._

 _And how my love, it's let me down._

 _And how my thoughts, they spin me 'round._

 _And how my thoughts, they let me down._

 _Then there's you, then there's you._

 _Then there's you… Then there's you."_

Damon ladeó la cabeza e hizo esa cosa con sus ojos que ya había aprendido a amar y odiar al mismo tiempo. Pareció tener un efecto directo con mis rodillas así que busqué el soporte del auto para apoyar mi espalda y mantenerme de pie.

-Estoy acá –asistió sin dejar sonreír-. ¿Mal día?

Si estaba hablando de mi reacción ante el arranque de emoción de Caroline. Sí, me había molestado un poco, pero no era para tanto. Había sido divertido, aunque completamente embarazoso.

-¿Escuchaste a Caroline? –Pregunté con un quejido.

Se encogió de hombros.

Eso era un sí.

-Estábamos aquí desde antes que ustedes llegaran –me informó sin hacer caso de mi pregunta-. Tú y tu amiga parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo.

Baje la mirada al suelo y me aparté de Damon. Como todavía estábamos en el lugar en el cual me había escondido hace un rato, comencé a alejarme y caminé en dirección a la puerta principal del instituto. Damon me siguió.

-Hey, lo siento. No era mi intención entrometerme –se disculpó y su voz sonaba honesta.

Sonreí porque me pareció adorable.

-No, descuida –le tranquilicé-. Para serte sincera, no estaba peleando con ella.

De repente recordé algo. Entrecerré mis ojos y lo miré acusatoriamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

Me dio una mirada traviesa.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Trató de parecer serio y ocultar su sonrisa pero no lo consiguió.

-Eres demasiado mayor como para ser un estudiante. No se supone que deberías esta aquí. Así que… ¿qué estás haciendo acá? –Arqueé una ceja.

-Ouch. Me haces sentir como un anciano decrépito. Y yo que pensé que era irresistible –fingió estar herido.

Le miré expectante a la espera de una respuesta. Las comisuras de los labios de Damon se elevaron.

-El auto de Stefan estaba averiado y necesitaba que alguien lo trajera. Nuestra casa está bastante lejos del instituto así que lo conduje hasta acá.

Sonaba creíble, pero algo me decía que esa razón no era suficiente.

-Que considerado de tu parte –dije con sarcasmo.

-Oh, sí. La idea nació de la bondad de mi corazón –me siguió el juego con falsa seriedad, posando su mano sobre su pecho y cerrando sus ojos como si estuviera derramando sus sentimientos con esa oración.

Me reí de lo ridículo que se veía. El hielo de sus ojos parecía haberse derretido por completo y lucía contento, probablemente porque había logrado hacerme reír.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo? –Pregunté sardónicamente.

-Porque eres demasiado lista para caer en eso –contestó seductoramente.

Creo que la especialidad de este hombre es hacer que cada palabra, cada frase suene de manera coqueta. ¿Cómo podría olvidar que era un experto en el arte de la seducción?

Mi instinto comenzó a decirme que estaba siendo observada así que me giré para mirar a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que estábamos siendo vigilados, la mayor parte de las ojeadas que recibíamos provenían de distintas chicas que simplemente no podían despegar la vista de Damon. Una reacción normal y entendible si consideramos su atractivo. No se ven hombres como Damon todos los días, por lo que no podía querellarme contra ellas. No realmente. Definitivamente no podía desquitarme con Damon tampoco porque él no tiene la culpa de haber nacido tan jodidamente apuesto. Pero eso no significaba que estuviese de acuerdo con que lo examinasen desvergonzadamente como si fuese un pedazo de carne.

Sentí como mi estómago se contrajo con una emoción desconocida. Un diferente tipo de calor recorrió mi cuerpo y mis manos se cerraron en forma de puños. De manera brusca, las imperiosas ganas de arrancarles los ojos a todas y cada una de ellas me sobresaltaron.

Para evitar una pelea insensata, volvía a concentrarme en Damon, quien no parecía afectado por la atención que estaba recibiendo. Por supuesto. Era más que probable que él estuviese acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de la población femenina.

Vamos, Elena. No seas tonta.

-¿Así que estás diciendo que no debería confiar en ti? –Pregunté con una gran sonrisa, lanzando sus palabras en su contra.

Damon se rió entre dientes.

-Estaba diciendo la verdad cuando dije que Stefan necesitaba que lo condujera hasta acá. No sé si los sabes, pero el autobús no pasa cerca de nuestra casa –me dijo como si fuera un secreto.

Me di cuenta de que no respondió a mi pregunta. Mi cerebro lo encontró interesante. A mi corazón no le importó en absoluto.

-¿Así que esa es la única razón por la que has venido? –Opté por preguntar-. ¿Ahora hacer de chofer?

Damon adoptó un aire de complicidad, como si fuera a revelar información confidencial.

-Admito que fue una de las razones, pero no la principal. De hecho, estoy aquí por otra cosa.

Hablar con Damon es casi lo mismo que estar interrogándolo. Como si yo fuera el policía y él fuese el delincuente que no quiere aceptar su crimen. Hay que prácticamente sonsacarle las respuestas porque las oculta deliberadamente.

-¿Oh, sí? ¿Y qué cosa? –Pregunté alzando las cejas, desafiándolo a que continuara.

Me dedicó una sonrisa lobuna que mostró todos sus dientes blancos. Los latidos de mi corazón se volvieron erráticos.

" _You know I know the tune well,_

 _I've written it all over myself if you can't tell,_

 _with a melody that climbs and then falls,_

 _then falls without you…_

 _Without you…"_

-Si bien no recuerdo, tú tienes algo que me pertenece y me gustaría recuperarlo.

Tardé unos segundos en responder todavía demasiado encandilada como para pensar más allá de cuan hermosa era su sonrisa.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Tu chaqueta! –Exclamé una vez que recuperé la conexión cerebro-boca-. Quería devolvértela pero no sabía cómo.

 _O sea, sí. Pero estaba esperando que tú mismo vinieses a buscarla_ –contradijo una parte de mi mente.

-Es por eso que estoy acá. Quería venir a buscarla en persona, porque así tendría una excusa válida para volver a verte, ¿no crees?

Oh, Dios. Estaba segura de que me daría un infarto porque habría jurado que mi corazón había dejado de latir.

-Asumo que no la traes contigo. Así que, ¿te parece si la vamos a buscar? Podríamos ir en mi auto.

Eso me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Le di una sonrisa lastimera. No podía hacer novillos aún si lo quisiera. Luego no tendría como explicárselo a mis padres y terminarían por castigarme.

Aunque valdría la pena.

-Lo lamento. Desearía poder, pero no será posible porque tengo clases.

Apenas lo dije sonó el timbre.

El simple hecho de que tendría que despedirme de él me hizo sentir sorprendentemente desasosegada. Quería seguir hablando con él, pero si quería seguir siendo la alumna responsable de la cual mis padres estaban orgullosos, debía cruzar las puertas ahora mismo o llegaría atrasada.

Damon hizo un puchero. Se veía tan lindo que estuve a punto de ceder. _Sé fuerte, Elena._

De repente se me ocurrió una idea, y antes de acobardarme me lancé a los leones.

-¿Qué te parece después de clases? –Le ofrecí.

El brillo malicioso volvió a encender los ojos de Damon.

-¿En el Grill a las cinco? Te invito a un café –chequeó su reloj.

¿Realmente estaba haciendo planes con Damon? Si alguien me habría dicho que esto ocurriría antes de toparme con él, me habría reído en su cara.

-Sí, suena perfecto.

Me convencía mí misma de que esto no era una cita, de que era simplemente un encuentro casual entre dos personas sin ningún compromiso. Yo le había dicho a Damon que no estaba en busca de una relación y sabía que él lo recordaba. Además, aún no estaba segura de qué era lo que él buscaba.

 _Recuérdalo, Elena. Baja tus expectativas_.

-Fantástico. Nos vemos allá –se inclinó hacia mí y acercó su rostro al mío.

Dejé de respirar.

Damon capturó mis ojos y sostuvo mi mirada con los suyos como si estuviese esperando mi permiso. No podía apartar la vista de aquellos irises azules mientras él acercaba sus labios a los míos. No podía moverme ni hablar, tan solo observé con atención cuál sería si próximo movimiento. Comencé a cerrar lentamente los ojos cuando sentí su aliento acariciar mis labios. Olía a menta fresca.

Suave como los pétalos de una rosa, los labios de Damon comenzaron a rosar la comisura de mis labios y justo cuando pensé que me besaría sin más, él se apartó ligeramente y ascendió nuevamente hasta llegar a mi mejilla, donde presionó sus carnosos labios en un cálido beso que duró más de lo necesario.

Exhalé todo el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Damon se apartó por completo y estudió mi rostro por un momento. Parecía complacido consigo mismo, mostrando su engreimiento al sonreír.

-Vas a llegar tarde –me recordó él.

Me volteé sin más, hecha una furia y caminé hasta la puerta por donde un montón de alumnos estaban entrando.

Alcancé a escuchar una suave carcajada que provino de Damon.

¡ARG!

-Damon Salvatore, hijo de puta –oí a alguien decir.

Llena de curiosidad, me detuve donde estaba y miré por sobre mi hombro. Varios estudiantes se quejaron y gruñeron algo que no alcancé a oír pero que no me importó.

El hombre era más alto que Damon como por una palma y su cabello era color rubio arena. Estaba vestido con una camisa azul con las mangas y los botones superiores desabrochados; pantalones oscuros y zapatos de vestir. Traté de buscar algún parentesco entre los dos, pero no di con ninguno. Ni siquiera se parecía a Stefan por lo que supuse que no eran familiares. El hombre parecía ser mayor que Damon por unos cuantos años. Traté de averiguar de dónde podrían conocerse, pero me fue imposible.

Una sonrisa incrédula estaba dibujada en la cara del hombre que parecía sorprendido de ver a Damon. Este, por otro lado, le lanzó una impresionante sonrisa de oreja a oreja que era capaz de quitarte el aliento.

-¡Ric! –Exclamó Damon-. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, hermano.

¿Ric? No podía ser Alaric. No, sería demasiada coincidencia. El tipo podría perfectamente llamarse Richard. Sí.

Ambos se acercaron y se dieron un apretado y varonil abrazo, palmeándose mutuamente la espalda con fuerza.

-Lo mismo digo, hombre. ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? –Preguntó Ric-. Pensé que odiabas este pueblo.

Damon se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, ahora no me parece tan malo, después de todo.

Lanzó una mirada en mi dirección y me sonrió descaradamente, sabiendo perfectamente que estaba escuchando. Ric siguió la dirección de su mirada y cuando me vio, arqueó una ceja.

-¿Eres consciente de que es una menor de edad, cierto? –Preguntó en voz baja.

Trágame tierra.

Damon se rió entre dientes.

-La última vez que te vi estabas en Duke –dijo Damon ignorando su pregunta-. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo en Mystic Falls?

Palidecí.

-Recibí un trabajo como profesor de historia, así que Jenna y yo decidimos mudarnos aquí. Ella extrañaba su hogar y a su familia. Y yo deseaba conocerlos –sonrió.

Damon asintió, se veía alegre por su amigo.

-Quien te viera ahora, hombre –le volvió a abrazar-. Estoy feliz por ti. ¿Tienes clases ahora?

Alaric miró hacia la puerta donde yo me encontraba congelada, asustado.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Mierda! Ya estoy llegando tarde. Menuda primera impresión. ¿Nos vemos luego? ¿Te quedarás, cierto?–Le preguntó apresuradamente a Damon mientras avanzaba hacia la entrada.

Recobrándome de mi shock, entré al instituto y corrí por los pasillos, esquivando las miradas de los alumnos que aún no entraban a clases. Alcancé a oír el grito de Damon:

-¡Sí, me quedo!

Entré al aula de historia y me senté en mi pupitre. Bonnie estaba sentada en el suyo, y cuando me vio se sorprendió al verme tan agitada y en vez de ignorarme, me preguntó si estaba bien.

Asentí con la cabeza. No podía explicarlo aunque quisiera.

Alaric entró a la sala dando grandes zancadas.

-Buenos días a todos –saludó-. Bien.

Dejó un libro de texto en su escritorio, le sonrió a la clase y con tiza prosiguió escribiendo su nombre en el pizarrón.

 **ALARIC SALTZMAN**

-Alaric Saltzman –anunció-. Es un trabalenguas, lo sé. No se rueda exactamente la lengua. Saltzman es de origen Alemán. Mi familia emigró aquí en 1755 a Texas. Yo, sin embargo, nací y me crie en Boston. Ahora, el nombre Alaric le pertenece a un bien muerto tatarabuelo. Nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente. Ustedes probablemente querrán pronunciarlo " _A_ -laric", pero es "A- _la_ -ric", está bien. Así que pueden llamarme Ric. Soy su nuevo profesor de historia.

Así que Damon Salvatore y Alaric Saltzman son amigos.

Damon es amigo de Alaric jodido Saltzman, de la pareja de mi tía Jenna, mi nuevo profesor de historia.

El mundo es un jodido pañuelo.

* * *

 **NA:** Not kissing just a lot of teasing! ¡DIOS! ¿Será posible? ¡He actualizado un capítulo!

Pido mis más sinceras disculpas, en serio. He estado tan ocupada últimamente con trabajos, pruebas, presentaciones, libros que debo leer para el liceo y un montón de cosas más, que ni siquiera he tenido el tiempo para agarrar mi computador, sentarme en alguna parte y ponerme a escribir. Ni siquiera puedo ver episodios de las series que me gustan. No puedo esperar a que lleguen las vacaciones. Las necesito con **urgencia.** Pero en fin. Aproveché la licencia médica y el hecho de que sólo tengo prueba este jueves para meterme en el computador y comenzar a escribir. Era ahora o nunca. El capítulo ya estaba listo hace meses, solo le faltaban algunas modificaciones, revisar la ortografía y añadirle el final. Reescribí todo hoy mismo y fui añadiendo cosas, me demoré HORAS, pero estoy conforme.

¿Que les parece? ¡Damon y Alaric son amigos! Hablando de Alaric... Le di mucho hincapié a la historia de Jenna y Alaric porque estos dos personajes serán muy importantes en la historia. Además, me encantan. Hacían una pareja tan adorable. ¡TAN ADORABLE! Mi corazón sangre por ellos.

¿Amaron el capítulo? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Quieren más? ¿Están felices? ¿Debería seguir como voy? ¿Creen que Damon es tan irresistible como él cree que lo es? Porque yo si lo creo.

¡Díganme lo que piensan, se los ruego! Dejen sus hermosas opiniones en el recuadro de _reviews_ , estaré esperando leer sus pensamientos. Se siente bien estar de vuelta, hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo que quería volver a escribir y me molestaba no tener tiempo para hacerlo. Porque quería y lo necesitaba.

Esta es la canción que sale en este capítulo:

 **And Then You - Greg Laswell**

Muchos abrazos y besos para todos,

Javiera.


	6. Chapter 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad: The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Estos le pertenecefn a L. J. Smith y Julie Plec.**

* * *

 _"Be careful. Love is a weapon, deary. The most dangerous weapon of all which means the pain you should worry about isn't the kind inflicted by a broken sword but the kind that comes from a broken heart."_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 – Broken Heart**

No me había dedicado mucho a pensar en cómo conocería a Alaric Saltzman. Siempre estuve tranquila porque una parte de mi había dado por sentado que sería en una reunión familiar donde Jenna haría las presentaciones. Siempre imaginé que le haría un montón de preguntas, tratando de averiguar el estilo de vida que llevaba con ella, indagando hasta dar con algo que a Jenna se le había olvidado contar. Probablemente también le preguntaría qué lo llevó a convertirse en un profesor de historia, por qué de historia en particular o porqué se decidió por una secundaria. Después de todo, se requiere mucha paciencia para poder controlar a un montón de adolescentes. Debe ser difícil.

Pero bueno, después de todo ese interrogatorio, nos haríamos amigos bastante cercanos y lo invitaría a la próxima cena familiar. Porque cualquier hombre que hiciera feliz a Jenna merecía mi cariño y respeto. Sería cordialmente bienvenido a la familia, vendría los viernes por la noche y formaría parte de la "noche de juegos" que mis padres insistían en realizar desde que tengo memoria.

Nada fuera de lo común y todo como se supone que debe ser. Por lo que siempre esperé el día con ansias. Pero claro, jamás pensé que la primera vez que hablaría con él sería tan embarazosa, humillante e incómoda. No podía ni mirarlo a la cara y él evitó hacer contacto visual conmigo a toda costa.

Durante la clase y luego de presentarse, Alaric estimó conveniente conversar con cada alumno para evaluar cada caso por separado. Era su forma de conocernos a todos como es debido. Por lo que escuché estaba dispuesto a ofrecer un borrón y cuenta nueva, lo que implicaba que iba a ignorar deliberadamente cualquier conducta negativa anterior a su llegada y que todos comenzaríamos de cero. Cualquier incidente con el señor Tanner sería olvidado y todos los expedientes guardados por el antiguo profesor serían eliminados. Si las notas eran desastrosas, ofreció soluciones como trabajos extras, voluntariado para algunos eventos escolares. En fin, lo que se te venga a la mente. Por lo que, en resumen, Alaric Saltzman era el mejor profesor que había conocido en mi vida.

Tan sólo habría deseado que nos hubiésemos conocido de manera diferente. Cuando llegó mi turno y me llamó por mi nombre, pude ver como la sorpresa y la curiosidad se adueñaron de su expresión al alzar la vista, claramente entusiasmado. Sin embargo, apenas sus ojos se toparon con los míos una vez que me puse de pie, se abrieron alarmados y fue tan notorio como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron que estuve a punto de correr hacia la puerta y arrancar lo más lejos posible de ahí. Incluso palideció y a medida que me fui acercando a su escritorio, se removió incómodamente en su asiento, la sangre rápidamente acumulándose en sus mejillas cuando bajó la mirada a lo que supuse que sería el expediente que el señor Tanner había escrito sobre mí antes de irse. Otro día quizás me habría asustado de su contenido, pero ahora me hallaba demasiado concentrada en mirar al suelo.

Alaric se aclaró la garganta una vez que me senté en un pupitre vacío frente a su escritorio.

-Elena Gilbert -repitió rígidamente-. ¿Eres tú la…? -fue decreciendo la voz hasta un leve murmullo.

Sabía lo que quería preguntar.

-Sí, soy la sobrina de Jenna -terminé por él, mirando mis manos entrelazadas sobre mi regazo.

-Es agradable finalmente conocerte -dijo él, con un tono un poco más natural-. Jenna me ha contado mucho de ti.

Le ofrecí una sonrisa forzada, sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Menuda primera impresión que le has dado, Elena.

-Igual a ti -asentí lentamente.

Volvió a aclararse la garganta. Dios, no sabía quién de los dos era más torpe a la hora de entablar una conversación casual.

-Esto, hum… Sí. -Murmuró incoherentemente-. Así que… -alzó la voz de nuevo-, leí tu expediente -lo tomó con sus manos y lo alzó en el aire-. Bueno, el profesor Tanner no habló tanto de ti como del resto de tus compañeros, lo cual es algo bueno. Impecables notas, buena conducta y ningún problema dentro ni fuera de clases. Eres literalmente la definición de una buena estudiante. Eso sí, Tanner añadió unas pequeñas notas donde habla de lo bien que has desarrollado ciertos informes. Quizás les eche un vistazo si es que los encuentro en alguna parte -me lanzó una mirada cómplice-. Aún me estoy acostumbrando a este instituto, como sabrás. Y al parecer tu antiguo profesor no era el más ordenado de todos, lo cual no me facilita mucho mi trabajo.

Lo miré algo sorprendida y lentamente las comisuras de mis labios se inclinaron hacia arriba. No podía creer que el señor Tanner se había tomado el tiempo para hacer eso. Lo único que recordaba de él es lo imbécil que solía ser en el aula de clases, haciéndome preguntas casi imposibles de contestar cada vez que me desconcentraba de sus eternos monólogos.

También me tenía bastante impresionada la soltura de Alaric ahora que se hallaba más cómodo. Jenna había tenido razón, Alaric podía ser profesional cuando tenía que serlo. Y su cambio de actitud fue gratamente bienvenido y sirvió para romper el hielo. Pude sentir como mis tensos músculos comenzaban a relajarse.

-Lo único que puedo decir ahora es que espero que sigas haciendo lo que estás haciendo, porque vas por un buen camino, Elena. Jenna no había exagerado cuando dijo que era una excelente muchacha y espero con ansias que podamos trabajar juntos -me dirigió una simpática sonrisa, muy natural que le sentaba de maravillas a su atractivo rostro.

Ah, ya podía ver por qué Jenna cayó por él. Un chico bueno, que además es amable puede ser la perdición de cualquiera.

Asentí bastante complacida y me levanté cuando él me dijo que podía volver a mi puesto. Una vez ahí, pude finalmente ordenar mis caóticos pensamientos y hacer una breve recapitulación de lo que había pasado y de lo que estaba por venir. Los hechos de esta mañana seguían repitiéndose en mi mente y no podía dejar de pensar que Damon y yo habíamos acordado juntarnos en el Grill a las cinco. Demasiado increíble como para ser verdad. La imagen del hombre de ojos azulados y cabello tan oscuro como el ónix eclipsó cualquier preocupación que pude haber sentido al haber sido vistos por el novio de mi tía.

Miré mi reloj de pulsera. Faltaban exactamente… cuatro horas para verlo nuevamente. Mi estómago se contrajo de la emoción acompañado con una sensación de aleteo. Sonreí para mis adentros tratando de no levantar sospechas. A pesar de que me había convencido a mí misma de que no era una cita, no podía evitar pensar que lo era y ese pensamiento se propagó por todo mi cuerpo en forma de un placentero calor.

Estaba tan absorta pensando en todos los posibles escenarios que podían desarrollarse esta tarde que no noté la insistente mirada de Bonnie hasta que dirigí mis ojos hacia la ventana a su costado. Me estaba estudiando inquisitivamente con ojos entrecerrados y cuando arqueé mis cejas a modo de cuestionamiento, ella sólo se encogió de hombros y me ignoró por el resto de la clase. Extraño. Eso fue todo lo que conseguí de ella durante el resto del día.

Las cosas avanzaron como siempre después de la clase de Alaric. Traté de enfocarme lo mejor que pude, pero seguía bastante distraída. Aun así, logré prestar atención a mis profesores, respondí bien a las preguntas que eran lanzadas hacia mí y tomé apuntes como una buena estudiante. Pero mi cabeza seguía en otro lado, me hallaba ausente y nada lograba captar mi completo interés.

Salvo quizás el apuesto hombre con el que esperaba juntarme esta tarde, aquel hombre con voz tan profunda y deliciosa como el chocolate oscuro. Y ojos tan profundos y salvajes como el océano en una noche de tormenta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Siempre había escuchado el dicho No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir, y fueron esas mismas palabras las que se me vinieron a la mente cuando me encontré con Caroline durante la hora de almuerzo. Nos sentamos como de costumbre en la mesa más próxima al ventanal que daba con el patio principal y ella me estaba lanzando todo tipo de armas con los ojos.

-Te mandaré un mensaje más tarde, dijiste -escupió las palabras como si fueran veneno-. Antes de la hora de almuerzo, dijiste.

Me encogí visiblemente. Sabía que se lo había prometido, pero ¿qué quería que hiciera? Lo había olvidado por completo, aunque dudaba que a ella le gustase esa respuesta.

-¡Lo prometiste! -Ladró-. No, más bien, ¡lo juraste! Y eso es peor, Elena. Mil veces peor. Confié en ti.

Suspiré pesadamente. Su viaje por la ruta de la culpa estaba haciendo efecto.

-Espero que tengas una respuesta, Elena, porque juro que acabaré contigo si me dices que no. Esas malditas perras me han estado molestado todo el puto día y necesito darles una respuesta ahora. La necesito como para, no lo sé, ¡ayer! Porque mi paciencia tiene un límite y ellas lo están cruzando.

Miré mi plato repleto de comida pensando que quizás esta conversación acabaría definitivamente con mi apetito. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Tomar mi lugar como una persona responsable capaz de cumplir un compromiso? ¿O abandonar todo por el bien de mi salud mental y emocional?

Quizás no había donde penderse y le estaba dando demasiada importancia al asunto. La salud antes que todo, ¿no es así? No sonaba moralmente correcto, quizás, pero bueno…. No podían obligarme a hacer algo que ya no me gusta. Y no es como si me estuviesen obligando. No, ellas querían deshacerse de mí. Yo tan sólo iba a ayudarlas tomando el siguiente paso. Así Caroline podría tomar mi lugar, y sí, era una buena idea.

El alivio fue tan efectivo como un baño de burbujas para liberarme del estrés.

-Está bien -atrapé un brócoli con mi tenedor-. Renuncio. Tú puedes tomar mi lugar.

No dijo nada, y Caroline siempre, siempre tiene algo que decir. En busca de algún peligro que estuviese asechándola y le impidiese hablar, la miré para saber qué le ocurría, pero ella me estaba observando como si no me reconociera o como si algo anduviera mal conmigo, como si me hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza o un tercer brazo.

-Oh, Dios mío -sonreí sorprendida-. ¿Caroline Forbes no tiene nada que decir?

Eso la sacó de su estupor.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó.

¿Uh?

-¿Por qué renuncias? -Aclaró-. No era la respuesta que me esperaba. Solías amar las prácticas, Elena. El equipo lo era todo para ti. Puede que tu madre te impulsó a tomar esta decisión en un principio, pero no había día que no estuvieses contenta de entrenar. Te encantaba, siempre lo has dicho. Ser capitana y toda la popularidad que viene con esto… -negó con incredulidad-. De habértelo preguntado antes, jamás habrías querido abandonarlo. Maldita sea, quizás me hubieses roto una pierna por haberte echo semejante pregunta. Tú misma lo admitiste una vez, era adictivo para ti. ¿Qué pasó, Elena? ¿Qué hizo que cambiaras de idea?

Me encogí de hombros. Mi apetito oficialmente perdido.

-No lo sé. Tienes razón, solía amarlo. Era divertido, sí. Las rutinas, bailar sin parar a pesar de que estábamos bajo mil grados de temperatura -sonreí melancólica-. Siempre me sentía tan bien después de cada día de entrenamiento, aunque me doliesen todos los músculos y mis pies me estuviesen matando. Y sí, dije que era adictivo. Porque lo era, pero… Las cosas son diferentes, este año. Todo lo que solía importarme, todo lo que solía gustarme…

-…ya no lo hace -terminó por mí. ¿Estás bien, Elena?

Una media sonrisa decoró sus lindos labios pintados de rosa, pero la sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos. Se veía triste. No quería que lo estuviese, mucho menos por mí. Caroline no tenía nada por lo que preocuparse. Quería a mi alegre, burbujeante amiga de vuelta. La necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

-Lo estoy -asentí, tratando de convencerla.

Le di una de mis mejores sonrisas. Quería convencerme a mí misma también porque quería estar bien, tenía que estar bien. No podía simplemente echarme a morir y dejar que todo terminara conmigo. No podía rendirme sin antes dar una pelea, y rendirme no estaba en mi naturaleza. A veces puedo sentir que ya no doy para más, pero siempre encuentro la manera de levantarme. Siempre hay una salida, para todos los problemas. Quizás esta pequeña decisión era un cambio para mejor. Quizás las cosas iban a mejorar.

Caroline estudió mis ojos durante unos segundos, no del todo convencida. Pero probablemente se encontró con la fuerza de mi repentino entusiasmo, porque la sonrisa finalmente alcanzó sus ojos.

-Bien -me concedió, mientras devoraba sus papas fritas-. Hm, ahora que lo pienso. Tú, Bonnie y yo podríamos juntarnos este fin de semana, y no sé, podríamos ir a una fiesta o quedarnos a dormir en mi casa. Podríamos ver un montón de películas o comer kilos y kilos de comida chatarra.

Reí encantada. Ahí estaba la Caroline que conocía y amaba.

-Suena como un buen plan.

-Lo es -asintió solemne-. Así que tienes absolutamente prohibido hacer planes para este fin de semana, ¿me oyes?

-Lo tendré en mente -le guiñé un ojo.

No sabía en qué posición nos encontrábamos Bonnie y yo actualmente, pero dudaba que rechazara la oferta de Caroline. Es muy difícil evadir a la vehemente rubia cuando algo le entra en la cabeza. Se aferra a ello con ímpetu y es muy difícil hacerle cambiar de parecer.

Ahora que me encontraba bien como para seguir comiendo, me apresuré en terminar mi almuerzo.

-Vi a Alaric Saltzman recién en el pasillo y escuché a un par de chicas hablando de lo grandioso que era él. Él es el novio de Jenna, ¿cierto? -Preguntó mi amiga mientras bebía de su botella con agua.

Me llevé una hoja de lechuga a la boca.

-Mmhmm -asentí mientras masticaba.

-¿Te reconoció?

Creo que era hora de contarle a Caroline que Damon y Alaric eran amigos.

-Sí, lo hizo.

-¿Y…? ¿Cómo se comportó contigo? -Preguntó ella alzando las cejas-. ¿Es igual a como Jenna había dicho que era?

-Creo que incluso mejor -admití-. Pero no hablé mucho con él, la verdad.

-Oh, ¿y eso por qué? -Preguntó con curiosidad.

A veces dudaba que Bonnie fuera la única que tenía locas habilidades mentales. Si bien Caroline no era tan buena con las premoniciones como Bonnie, había demostrado en más de una ocasión ser excelente a la hora de descubrir una mentira o llegar a una conjetura acertada.

-¿Quizás porque estábamos en medio de un salón de clases? En el instituto él es sólo mi profesor, y lo sabes. No puede demostrar que me conoce, porque los demás estudiantes dirán que existe favoritismo cuando no lo hay.

-Cierto -rodó sus ojos-. Pero eso no significa que no puedan tener una pequeña conversación de vez en cuando. ¿Te vas a comer ese tomate? -Cuando negué con la cabeza, ella resopló-. Dios, eres tan especial con tu comida. Me sorprende que te guste siquiera el brócoli. Pero bueno, no alego. Al menos me tienes bien alimentada.

Aún podía echarme para atrás. Me mordí el labio. Está bien, aquí iba. En tres, dos…

-Creo que Damon y Alaric son amigos.

El tenedor de Caroline se detuvo en el aire y la rodaja de tomate estuvo a punto de caerse.

-¿Qué? -Entrecerró los ojos-. Detalles.

-Sí, incluso se dicen "hermano". El mundo es un pañuelo, ¿no? -la velocidad de mi voz era directamente proporcional a los latidos de mi corazón-. Y estoy jodida. Es probable que Alaric le salga con el cuento a Jenna, y no le tengo miedo a Jenna, ella sabe guardar un secreto. No es eso. Pero tengo miedo de que mis padres accidentalmente escuchen que he conocido a un chico. Bueno, Damon difícilmente puede llamarse un chico, ya que es todo un hombre y…

-¡Hey! -Gritó de repente Caroline-. Detén tu caballo, vaquero. Y respira, por el amor de Dios, Elena -se llevó el tomate a la boca-. ¿Qué quieres decir con que son amigos? -Preguntó con la boca llena-. Alaric acaba de legar al pueblo al igual que Damon. ¿Los viste hablando?

-Obviamente -la fulminé con la mirada-. Alaric nos vio poco después de que tocaran el timbre y cuando me estaba yendo lo oí llamar a Damon. Hasta le dijo "hijo de puta" -sonreí cuando recordé como había reaccionado Damon-. Me quedé ahí un rato para escuchar el intercambio. No pude evitarlo, lo juro. Pero creo que se conocen muy bien, porque Damon mencionó algo sobre Duke, y Alaric sabía que Damon odiaba Mystic Falls.

-Hm -frunció los labios-. ¿Damon le contó a Alaric qué hacía acá? -Recorrió con sus ojos mi bandeja de comida y acercó su tenedor para asaltar mi almuerzo.

Lo aparté de un golpe con el mío cuando iba a por el postre.

-No, no lo hizo. Pero Alaric supo de inmediato que Damon estaba coqueteando conmigo -cubrí mi rostro con mis manos-. Dios, quería morir. Lo peor de todo fue cuando Alaric me llamó por mi nombre y me reconoció al instante. No sé qué habrá pensado, pero obviamente no estaba contento. Al parecer no le agrada la idea de que yo esté con Damon… -me detuve. Mi corazón palpitó salvajemente-. No es que estemos juntos, pero creo que la simple idea de que estuviese hablando con él era suficiente para que Alaric entrara en pánico. Deberías haber visto su cara. ¿Es Damon tan terrible?

-Hmm. No lo sé -negó Caroline con la cabeza mientras me robaba otra rodaja de tomate-. Pero tienes que admitir que es demasiado atractivo para su propio bien. ¿Y ese encanto? Sumamente peligroso. No te culpo, eso sí. Yo misma me pondría en la fila para lanzar mis bragas si él lo pidiera.

-¡Oh, eso me recuerda! -La fulminé con la mirada-. Menudo espectáculo que hiciste allá afuera. ¿Podrías ser más obvia?

-Preferiría que te refirieras a mí como una persona espontánea -Caroline se encogió de hombros como si no tuviese ninguna preocupación en el mundo-. Pero no cambies de tema, jovencita. No creas que te saldrás con la tuya, Elena. Quiero saberlo todo. ¡Todo! Así que, escupe. ¿De qué hablaron? -Sacudió sus cejas insinuantemente.

Rodé mis ojos nuevamente.

-Me invitó a salir -sonreí.

Caroline inhaló una gran cantidad de aire con la boca. Oh, Dios no. Se iba a poner a gritar.

-¡¿Te invitó a una cita?! -chilló antes de que pudiera tapar su boca con mis manos, el sonido atravesando mi cabeza hasta llegar al cerebro.

Me tapé los oídos dañados.

-¡Jesús, Caroline! ¡El volumen!

-Lo siento -dijo sin sentirlo realmente. Bueno, ¿qué esperaba? Es Caroline-. ¿Dónde? ¡¿Cuándo?! ¿Te dijo como tenías que ir vestida? ¡Oh! ¿Te pasará a recoger en su auto? ¡Es divino! Me gustaría montar esa bestia. ¡Pero volviendo al tema en cuestión! ¿A qué hora te pasará a recoger? Porque tengo que ayudarte a alistarte antes de tu cita. Eso es como ley, ¿entiendes? Te dejaré tan bella y perfecta que Damon no sabrá qué lo golpeó.

Sabía que habría continuado toda una hora si no la detenía, así que la interrumpí antes de que los humos se le subieran a la cabeza.

-No, Caroline. No es una cita -suspiré apesadumbrada.

Pestañeó.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no es una cita? -Frunció el ceño-. ¿Cómo lo sabes? Acabas de decir que te invitó a salir.

-Lo hizo, me invitó a un café. Pero no creo que Damon sea realmente del tipo que invita a citas. En ningún momento dijo que era, ya sabes, una " _cita_ " –apoyé mi fundamento con mis manos e hice el signo comillas con los dedos.

-¡Entonces es un idiota! -Bramó mi amiga-. En serio, estoy perdiendo la fe en los chicos. Primero Stefan se comporta como si yo tuviese la peste y se niega a acercarse a menos que esté a un brazo de distancia de él. ¿Y ahora esto? No, jodidamente inaceptable.

-Espera. ¿Qué? -Traté de no reírme porque la expresión de Caroline declararía guerra si lo hacía-. ¿Qué quieres decir con lo de un brazo de distancia?

-Nada -Caroline hizo un puchero cuando la congelé con la mirada-. ¡Bien! Es sólo que he tratado de darle todas las señales a Stefan, pero sigue sin darme un beso. Me incliné hacia él, pero el muy estúpido se alejó antes de que pudiese besarlo.

Wow. Caroline realmente estaba en el modo lanzada. Pobre Stefan, estaba acabado.

-Dale tiempo -me limité a decirle con una convincente sonrisa-. Ya verás después como lo tendrás comiendo de la palma de tu mano.

-No lo sé. Stefan es demasiado… pasivo -arrugó su rostro de una manera muy poco atractiva-. Me gustan mis hombres un poco más dominantes.

Me reí a carcajadas.

-No, no lo haces. Porque prefieres ser tú la que los domina.

Caroline me guiñó un ojo.

-Pero a veces los callados son los peores, tú misma lo has dicho -le recordé.

-Sí, pero creo que Stefan es la excepción de la maldita regla -hizo un mohín.

Me crucé de brazos, desafiándola.

-Dime que al menos conseguiste una excusa de por qué no te llamó.

Una sonrisa coqueta se apareció en su rostro.

-Oh, lo hice. Y se disculpó por eso.

-¿Y qué te dijo? -Arqueé una ceja.

Alzó un hombro como para restarle importancia.

-Dijo algo como que no quería parecer muy insistente porque tenía miedo de espantarme o algo así. Estúpido, ¿no?

-Bueno… No sé si creerle, pero de ser así. No lo sé, creo que suena hasta adorable. Además, los hombres también tienen derechos a sentirse inseguros -puntualicé.

-A veces desearía que fuera tan atrevido como su hermano -se cruzó de brazos-. Bueno, no importa. Lo invité a almorzar, pero no ha llegado aún. Creo que eso lo dice todo.

Como si un poder sobrenatural lo hubiese invocado, Stefan se materializó en la entrada del casino. Caroline le estaba dando la espalda a las puertas dobles, así que traté de no levantar sospechas. Quería ver la sorpresa en su rostro una vez que lo viera llegar. Esto estaba a punto de ponerte _muy_ bueno. Stefan fue a hacer la fila para retirar su comida, y traté de distraer a Caroline pidiéndole que se explicara. Los ojos de Stefan recorrieron todas las mesas, buscando con la mirada hasta dar con la rubia melena de mi mejor amiga. Una vez que la encontró, una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en su pensativo rostro y comenzó a acercarse hacia nosotras.

Pretendí estar concentrada en lo que Caroline estaba diciendo a medida que Stefan se aproximaba. Esta era mi venganza por todo lo que me hizo pasar con Damon.

-No sé, pienso que quizás no le gusto. ¿No dicen que cuando un chico no te llama es porque no está interesado en ti? -Stefan estaba cada vez más cerca-. Quizás lo asusté en la fiesta. ¿No crees que fui demasiado atrevida? Sí, quizás fue eso. Entonces… ¡Oh, Dios! Empeoré todo hoy, ¿no lo hice? Quizás ya no quiera volver a verme. ¿Qué dices si me mudo a Georgia con mi papá? Creo que no estaría reacio a que me quedara a vivir con él. Papá es el mejor. Y no sería una mala idea después de todo, puedo convivir con Steve y su hija, ¿no crees tú?

Woah. Pude ver como las inseguridades de Caroline la estaban ahogando. Me apiadé de ella. Creo que ya era hora de soltarle la soga del cuello.

-Hum, ¿Caroline? -alcé la barbilla en dirección a Stefan-. Mira.

Caroline frunció el ceño y se volteó lentamente. Justo en ese mismo instante, Stefan había llegado hasta nuestra mesa, bandeja en mano. Dudaba que hubiese escuchado mucho de nuestra conversación, así que la dignidad de Caroline -si es que existía luego del show que hizo esta mañana-, seguía intacta.

-Hola -saludó Stefan, sonriendo en su dirección.

Mi amiga lo miró boquiabierta por unos segundos. Sonreí maliciosamente y pateé su pierna con mi pie. Caroline sofocó su grito justo a tiempo cuando apretó sus labios con fuerza.

-¡Stefan! -Casi gruñó entre dientes-. ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotras? -Miró en mi dirección. Dagas, balas, bombas nucleares siendo disparadas en mi dirección.

Stefan aceptó animado y dejó la bandeja en nuestra mesa. Por un momento me pregunté en cuál de las dos sillas disponibles se sentaría, y traté de no reír cuando se ubicó en la que estaba más cerca de la de Caroline. Comenzó a comer mientras la observaba.

Aparentemente Caroline está más ciega de lo que pensaba y los intentos de Bonnie para ignorarme se estaban volviendo realmente ridículos.

-Sí. Justo estábamos hablando de ti -le sonreí dulcemente a mi amiga-. Es una suerte que Caroline te haya invitado a almorzar con nosotras. Todas las mesas están ocupadas, como verás.

Stefan apartó la mirada de Caroline por unos segundos y me sonrió amistosamente. Caroline, por otro lado, parecía que quería arrancarme el brazo de una mordida.

¿Qué?

-Sí, y yo le estaba diciendo a Elena que debería salir en una cita con Damon -Caroline le lanzó una sonrisa azucarada-. ¿No crees que debería aceptar?

Golpe bajo, Caroline. Mi perra interior se arremangó el chaleco que llevaba puesto.

-¿Cita? -Stefan alzó las cejas, extrañado.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No es una cita. El otro día Damon me prestó su chaqueta y no pude devolvérsela. Así que quedamos en ir a tomarnos un café en el Grill esta tarde, así podré llevársela en persona sin tener que faltar a clases -expliqué.

Caroline resopló. Estuve a punto de lanzarle una arveja.

-Excusas -fingió un tosido.

La detuve con una mirada de advertencia. Stefan frunció el ceño.

-¿Tú y Damon son amigos?

Resoplé antes de que Caroline hiciera un comentario mordaz.

-Difícilmente nos llamaría _amigos_. Antes de esta mañana, la única vez que lo vi fue en mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Los ojos de Stefan se abrieron atónitos.

-¿Era _tu_ fiesta? -Asentí lentamente, su expresión torturada era bastante divertida-. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, supongo -sonrió a modo de disculpa.

La competencia de miradas con Caroline ya había terminado y ella no le quitaba el ojo del encima al chico que estaba sentado a su lado, contemplándolo con reverente admiración. Creo que era hora de hacerle un favor.

-Gracias. Caroline aquí planeó la fiesta, ¿sabías? -Mencioné en todo de complicidad-. Ella es grandiosa a la hora de planificar un montón de cosas. Tú nómbralo y ella lo hará. Cumpleaños, eventos masivos, carnavales. Es una excelente líder, sabe cómo dirigir a las personas.

Los ojos de Stefan brillaron con interés. Y casi me reí de Caroline cuando vi como un leve rosa coloreaba sus mejillas. Nunca pensé que vería el día. Quizás desde ahora en adelante me dedique a hacer de celestina.

-Hoy mismo en la mañana, le estaba diciendo a Caroline cuan orgullosa estoy de ella. Ahora es capitana del equipo de cheerleader, ¿sabes? Las mismas chicas fueron las que la eligieron. Eso habla muy de ella, ¿no lo crees tú?

A estas alturas Stefan ya no me estaba mirando, sino que miraba a Caroline con creciente admiración. Quería abrazarme y felicitarme a mí misma por haber sido tan inteligente.

-Sí. Lo hace -musitó él-. Felicitaciones, Caroline.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente. El rosa se había vuelto en un potente y llamativo rojo.

-Gracias.

Mi trabajo aquí estaba hecho.

-Bueno, chicos… Creo que ya he terminado de almorzar y tengo que hablar con mi profesor de literatura por un trabajo que pienso adelantar -mentí-. Así que… ¡Toodles!

Stefan se giró hacía mi por última vez para decirme adiós y Caroline aprovechó ese momento de distracción para darme las gracias, gesticulando con la boca. Me despedí de Stefan y le di un guiño a mi mejor amiga sin que él se diera cuenta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No fue la primera vez en el día que maldije a Caroline.

Cuando terminaron las clases, literalmente corrí hacia el estacionamiento apenas tocaron el timbre para salir, y una vez allí, recordé que Caroline me había traído en su auto esta mañana. Queriendo patearme a mí misma por mi estupidez, me devolví rápidamente y tuve que buscarla por todo el maldito instituto hasta que la encontré tranquilamente saliendo de su clase de artes. Tratando de controlar mi ansiedad y sin entrar en detalles, le pedí las llaves del auto sin antes prometerle que haría algo para compensárselo más tarde.

No me extrañó -ni esperaba menos de ella-, cuando entrecerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos, exigiendo una explicación. Así que, no me quedó otra opción que contarle que mis planes con Damon eran para hoy en la tarde, y que contaba con menos de dos horas para arreglarme y lucir presentable antes de encontrarme con él en el Grill.

Eso fue más que suficiente. Fue ella misma la que me condujo hasta mi casa, se auto-invitó a pasar y me informó que sería ella la que escogería mi vestuario y quien me aplicaría el maquillaje necesario. No protesté al respecto porque sabía que si me negaba sería una batalla perdida, así que hoy me convertí en su Barbie tamaño real.

Me duché rápidamente y correteé de aquí para allá tratando de terminar todo a tiempo antes de que me dieran las cinco. Mientras estaba en el baño, Caroline se tomó la libertad de trajinar en mi armario y seleccionó lo que usaría -sí, incluyendo mi ropa interior-. Dejó todo esto estirado sobre la cama, listo para llegar y ponerse.

Me detuve en seco cuando vi lo que había seleccionado. No había manera en el infierno de que me pondría ese vestido. No a menos que quisiera que Damon pensara que era una ramera y le diera a entender que estaba ofreciendo algo que no estaba dispuesta a dar. No, en absoluto. Joder, no.

-Debes estar loca si piensas que usaré eso -gruñí entre dientes.

Ese vestido apenas me cubría el trasero, si es que puede clasificarse como vestido. Caroline me lo había regalado hace un año y no lo había usado jamás. Porque… ¿en serio? ¿Es necesario que me explique?

-¿Qué? -Preguntó inocentemente mientras lo levantaba con una mano-. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? -La miré con incredulidad. Me estaba jodiendo-. ¡Luciré como una puta! -Gesticulé salvajemente con las manos, para resaltar cuan corto era.

Sus ojos giraron hacia el techo.

-Oh, vamos. ¡No seas tan dramática! Para eso escogí estas calzas. ¡Duh! Problema resuelto.

-No usaré eso -me aferré a mi toalla húmeda, sin dejar mi brazo a torcer.

-¡Bien! -Gritó malhumorada-. Entonces tendré que buscar algo mejor.

Había ocurrido casi lo mismo con todo lo demás. Caroline aún no entendía que se suponía que esta no era una cita y seguía diciendo que todo esto se trataba de dar una buena impresión para que Damon se animara a invitarme a otra, que de esta salida dependían todas las demás.

En cuanto al maquillaje, Caroline sabía me que gustaba lucir natural y pensaba que era una buena decisión, así que no se opuso y apenas me colocó brillo de labios, delineador y rímel en las pestañas.

Aplaudió animada.

-¡Listo! -Sonrió satisfecha-. Mírate en el espejo y dime que te parece.

Caroline era una maldita genio.

Había escogido un vestido corto que me llegaba por sobre la rodilla y era de mi color favorito, un intenso borgoña que combinaba perfectamente con mi piel olivácea. Tacones "fóllame" que me hacían lucir mucho más alta de lo que ya era y había recogido mi pelo en un elaborado peinado, que dejaba al descubierto mi largo cuello, el cual lucía un collar a juego con los aretes.

-¿Y? -Preguntó jactanciosa.

-Damon pensará que malinterpreté esta salida -expulsé todo el aire que mis pulmones contenían.

Caroline sonrió a sabiendas.

-Lo sé. Pero no existe tal cosa como "no lucir divina donde sea que vayas". -Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, que me recordó a las típicas chicas populares de las películas que suelen ser adictas a la moda y se comportan como perras-. Además, sería un tonto si te rechazara ahora mismo -añadió-. Apuesto a que quedará embobado cuando te vea. Ya verás.

Me mordí el labio, algo insegura.

-Vamos, yo te llevo -anunció mientras sacaba sus llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-No, espera -la agarré del brazo para detenerla-. ¿Después cómo me devolveré?

Se encogió de hombros y un brillo malicioso se apoderó de sus ojos.

-Supongo que Damon tendrá que traerte de vuelta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caroline me dejó en la acerca donde estaba la entrada del Grill no sin antes gritar: "¡Llámame apenas te dé el beso de buenas noches! ¡Y usa protección!". Varias personas se voltearon a verme, y muchas de ellas se pusieron a reír. Con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza, estuve parada ahí un par de segundos hasta que entré en razón e ingresé por la puerta del bar-restaurante antes de que pudiera acobardarme. Una vez dentro, inspeccioné el lugar en busca de Damon -con su chaqueta doblada cuidadosamente en el brazo-, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado, así que me dirigí hacia la mesa del bar donde Matt estaba trabajando y me senté en uno de los taburetes.

Aún faltaban un par de minutos para las cinco, y ahí podría esperar a que Damon llegara.

Matt estaba tomando una orden de un hombre que debería tener unos cincuenta años y apenas me vio el shock se hizo evidente en su expresión.

-¡Elena, te ves increíble! -exclamó.

Un hombre que estaba sentado en el taburete contiguo al mío se giró par a hacerme un descarado examen visual. Traté de no estremecerme por el asco, pero Matt lo paró con una mirada reprobatoria. El tipo recibió la indirecta, volvió a sentarse mirando hacia el frente y empinó su vaso hasta beber todo el licor de un solo trago.

Impresionante.

-Gracias -le respondí y me quedé sin otra cosa que decir.

Las cosas con Matt aún no fluían tan bien como antes, pero quería trabajar en eso y recuperar su confianza. Quería a mi amigo de vuelta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -Preguntó Matt después de un rato, mientras mezclaba la bebida de una mujer que estaba en sus treinta-. ¿Estás esperando a alguien?

Oh, chico. Esto estaba a punto de ponerse incómodo.

-Uh, sí… -estiré las palabras, tratando de prolongar el momento. Se supone que voy a juntarme con alguien.

El rostro de Matt se comprimió por el disgusto. Me encogí.

-¿Una cita? -Soltó, claramente molesto.

Realmente estaba harta de esa pregunta. Rodé los ojos.

-No, no es una cita -aclaré-. Estoy acá para juntarme con un… amigo.

Miré mi reloj. Eran las cinco en punto.

-¿Está atrasado? -Preguntó, obviamente sin creer lo que acababa de decir.

Creo que escuché algo de esperanza en su oz. Y bueno, eso era realmente molesto y deprimente. De repente me sentí mal por Matt.

-No, aún no. Acordamos juntarnos a las cinco -suspiré.

¿Qué pasaba si Damon no llegaba? Mis hombros se tensaron y empezó a dolerme la espalda.

-¿Es el chico que vino a tu fiesta? -Trató de parecer casual, pero falló horriblemente.

Lo miré fijamente sin responder. ¿Qué quería que le dijera?

-Los vi a los dos el otro día -dijo apresuradamente.

-Sí -bajé los ojos hacia mi regazo, donde reposaba su chaqueta-. Olvidé entregarle esto.

Creo que Matt malentendió lo que dije, porque celos brillaron en sus ojos. Estiré mis piernas y comencé a balancearlas en el aire, lista para largarme de ahí.

Justo a tiempo, como si el universo me estuviese rescatando de una situación embarazosa, sentí la presencia de alguien deslizarse por mi espalda, una mano posándose sobre mi hombro. Electricidad recorrió mis venas y estremecimientos subieron por mi columna vertebral. Sabía de quién se trataba antes de incluso girarme para ver su rostro, el inolvidable aroma a cuero, perfume y esa esencia natural entró por mi torrente sanguíneo y alimentó mi alma. Inhalé profundamente, a segundos de cerrar mis ojos de placer, mi vientre contrayéndose deliciosamente. Alcancé a detenerme antes de que pudiese avergonzarme.

Me volteé y no había nada que me preparara para recibir la sobrecarga de emoción que golpeó mi pecho cuando volví a encontrarme con esos brillantes ojos azules. De repente me sentía algo mareada y su aroma no era de gran ayuda, tampoco. No importaba que lo hubiese visto esta mañana, era como si lo estuviese conociendo por primera vez.

Fui transportada a la noche de mi cumpleaños.

-Hola, _Elena_ -me regaló su patentada sonrisa ladeada.

Quería agradecerles a sus padres por haber creado semejante espécimen humano. Una verdadera obra maestra.

-Hola -grazné una vez que recordé que tenía un cerebro para pensar y una boca para hablar.

Era bastante consciente de que Damon no había retirado su mano de mi hombro, creo que Matt también lo notó porque su mirada estaba fija donde esta reposaba. Inmediatamente salté en modo de reparación de daños, pero Damon habló antes de que pudiese decir algo:

-¿Por qué no vamos a sentarnos a un lugar más privado? -Señaló una de las mesas desocupadas en la esquina del Grill, casi ocultas por una pared. La sonrisa aún grabada en su rostro.

-Sí -me giré hacia el bar-. Adiós, Matt -me despedí agitando mi mano torpemente.

Matt hizo una mueca como si hubiese probado algo amargo y asintió. Confundida, volví a centrar mi atención en Damon y supe de inmediato a qué se debía la cara larga de Matt. Damon lucía bastante presumido ahora mismo, una mirada de suficiencia y superioridad que iba dirigida hacia él. Por un momento quise quitársela de una bofetada, pero creí que sería mejor distanciarlos lo antes posible antes de que esta competencia se volviera ridícula. Me puse de pie y estuve _así_ de cerca de perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces cuando Damon me tomó de la mano para ayudarme a bajar del taburete. No que necesitara la ayuda, pero apreciaba el gesto de caballerosidad. Me quedé sin palabras y lo miré algo pasmada.

Los ojos de Damon casi se salieron de sus cuencas cuando repararon en mi vestimenta. Miré hacia abajo alarmada, buscando alguna araña gigante o una posible rasgadura. Cuando no encontré nada, mi ceño se arrugó y alcé la cabeza, sin entender lo que ocurría. Caroline me había dicho que lucía bien.

-Wow -exhaló lentamente-. Luces… _espectacular._

Me ruboricé furiosamente. La temperatura de mi cuerpo subió varios grados.

-Gracias -sonreí, de pronto sintiéndome demasiado tímida. Cambié mi peso de un pie a otro.

Damon tardó un rato en despegar su mirada, recorriendo lentamente mi cuerpo con los ojos, dejando una estela de calor a su paso. Como si ya no sintiera que estaba bajo un ardiente sol de julio. ¿No hacía calor aquí?

A diferencia del otro tipo sentado en el bar, esta vez la evaluación envió un placentero temblor que hizo vibrar a todas las células de mi piel.

Sonrió nuevamente, una lenta y sensual sonrisa lobuna. Un dolor desconocido e insistente se hizo presente en mis partes femeninas, partes que de repente se sentían extrañamente húmedas. No era tan tonta como para no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero… Wow, esto nunca me había pasado antes. Sólo lo había leído en novelas y no creí que pudiese suceder con una simple mirada. Pero el aire se encontraba cargado con una pesada electricidad que era casi palpable.

Las fosas nasales de Damon se dilataron y juré que sus ojos se volvieron dos tonos más oscuros en ese mismo momento. ¿O estaba alucinando? ¿Es posible darse cuenta de eso? Quizás me estaba volviendo loca. Apreté mis muslos con fuerza, porque esos ojos no hacían nada por atenuar el palpitar _ahí_ abajo.

El tintineo de los vasos al chocar nos sacó ambos de nuestro trance. Damon alzó bruscamente la cabeza y miró por sobre mi hombro. Un músculo en su mandíbula saltó cuando me tendió la mano para que la tomara. Lo hice, aún algo sobrecogida por la reacción que había tenido mi cuerpo. Me guio hacia la mesa y noté que su cuerpo estaba bastante tenso. La camisa negra que llevaba no revelaba demasiado, pero sus músculos se contraían de vez en cuando y pude se podía ver la rigidez por la manera en que caminaba.

¿Estaba molesto? ¿Qué pasaba si no quería estar conmigo? Eso realmente apestaría. Detuve mis pensamientos antes de que me afectaran demasiado.

Una vez que llegamos hasta la esquina del restaurante, Damon apartó la silla una la mesa e inclinó su cabeza, una indicación para que me sentara. Traté de parecer normal y no demostrar cuando insegura me sentía. Volví a mirar a Damon, una expresión divertida en su rostro.

¿Pero qué…? Este hombre era realmente cambiante. Necesitaba aprender el ritmo, y rápido, o me perdería con facilidad.

-¿Te dejé esperando demasiado tiempo? -Preguntó el mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

-No -sonreí-. De hecho, acababa de llegar.

Damon pareció contento con esa respuesta.

-Bien. -Miró a su alrededor-. Me gusta ese lugar -anunció casualmente-. Es bastante acogedor.

Mis ojos se centraron en la línea recta de su mandíbula. Jamás le había prestado atención a la mandíbula de un hombre, pero demonios, estaba segura que la de Damon podría cortar metal. Mis dedos picaban por tocarla, quería estirar mis brazos y deslizarlos por su cara.

-Estoy segura de que a todo el mundo le gusta -dije algo ausente-. Es uno de los mejores sitios que hay en este pueblo -comenté.

Pero probablemente él ya lo sabía. Me quería pegar un palmazo en la cara.

-¿Sueles venir muy a menudo? -Inquirió él, sus orbes azules enfocados en mí.

-Sí, podría decirse que es mi sitio habitual -tomé su chaqueta con mis manos, recordando el motivo de todo esto-. Toma, aquí tienes.

Damon alargó su brazo para recibirla, y cuando cerró su puño en el cuero mis ojos cayeron en el _gran_ anillo que llevaba en el dedo medio.

-Lindo anillo -silbé.

Damon siguió mi mirada.

-Oh, sí -pasó sus dedos por él, como si lo estuviese examinando-. Es un anillo familiar.

-¿Lo heredaste? -Pregunté con curiosidad-. Se ve antiguo.

Damon sonrió.

-Algo así.

Ladeé mi cabeza, mostrando mi interés y recibí a cambio una cálida sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón se apretara.

-Los Salvatore tienen a guardar las reliquias familiares, y anillo proviene de un… pariente lejano. El hermano de mi tátara-tatarabuelo, cuyo nombre era Damon -su sonrisa se expandió-. Él es el dueño original.

Calculé mentalmente.

-¿Tiene más de cien años? -pregunté fascinada.

-Más de ciento cincuenta -Damon me guiñó un ojo.

-¿Y qué tipo de piedra es?

Los ojos de Damon destellaron. Parecía estar disfrutando de una broma privada.

-Lapislázuli -me contó.

-Huh. Nunca oí de ella. -Miré el anillo fijamente-. Es hermosa.

-No es muy común. ¿Sabías que hay joyas con esta piedra en el tesoro de Francia? -Preguntó él, sacando a relucir sus conocimientos-. Actualmente hay pocas minas donde se extrae, pero se encuentran principalmente en un país de Sudamérica, llamado Chile -asintió-. Y de ahí se exporta a Europa y a Estados Unidos.

-No tenía idea -sonreí encantada-. ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Se encogió de hombros, pero el gesto no era para nada modesto. Damon estaba claramente orgulloso de todo lo que sabía. Eso me hizo reír.

-Uno aprende ese tipo de cosas después de viajar por todo el mundo.

-¿Qué lugares has visitado? -Me incliné sobre la mesa, colocando los codos en la madera y mi cabeza sobre mis palmas.

Damon me observó durante un rato, la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Veamos -lanzó un suspiro, y alzó la vista hacia el cielo como si estuviese recordando-. He estado en Inglaterra, Francia, España, _Italia_ … Casi en toda Europa, en realidad -colocó un dado en sus labios, pensativamente. Mi vista se fijó en ese carnoso labio inferior por más tiempo del que debería-. Un año me dediqué a recorrer Asia, fui a Rusia, China, pasé por todo Corea y pisé la isla de Japón. Luego me dirigí a Sudamérica. Estuve en Brasil, Perú, Argentina y en Chile.

-¿Qué país te gustó más?

Estaba realmente fascinada. ¿Cómo alguien tan joven ya había viajado por todo el mundo? Quizás sus padres eran empresarios y lo llevaban en sus viajes de negocios.

-Italia -entrelazó sus manos sobre la mesa.

-¿Y por qué?

Al parecer podría hablar con él por el resto del día y no me aburriría jamás.

-La familia de mi padre proviene de Italia y aprendí a hablar italiano desde que era pequeño. Siempre me llamó la atención, y quizás buscaba mis _raíces_ cuando viajé hasta allá. Pero tiene todo lo que me gusta. Bellos paisajes, clima agradable, deliciosa comida, excelentes vinos y… hermosas mujeres -me lanzó un guiñó.

Al tanto de que la sangre se estaba acumulando en mis mejillas, aparté la mirada rápidamente. Damon soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que una camarera se acercó a tomar nuestra orden. Agradeciendo la distracción, me enderecé en la silla y solté un largo suspiro de alivio. Tomé el menú en mis manos. Damon recibió a la chica sin verla realmente y con un rápido asentimiento. Imitó mis movimientos y tomó la carta, revisando el listado hasta decidirse por un café expresso con una quesadilla salvadoreña. ¿Por qué no me sorprendía que le gustara el café bien cargado? La camarera escribió rápidamente su pedido y una vez que se fijó en él -al igual que yo anteriormente-, se ruborizó profusamente, claramente afectada por el atractivo de Damon. No la culpaba, pero eso no significaba que no me molestara un poquito. Quería poner mis ojos en blanco, pero sabía que Damon estaba pendiente de mi reacción porque esperaba que yo pidiera lo que quería, por lo que me controlé lo mejor que pude, a pesar de que _moría_ por rodar mis ojos, y pedí un caffè macchiato acompañado con un pastel de fresa y chocolate, tratando de que mi voz sonara neutral.

Damon se rio entre dientes. La mesera anotó frenéticamente mi pedido en su pequeña libreta y prácticamente corrió hacia la cocina. Me quedé mirando el lugar en el que había estado antes de volver la vista hacia Damon. Su sonrisa ladeada estaba pegada en su rostro.

Suspiré. Maldito presumido. Dejé que una de mis manos cayera sobre mi mesa y recorrí el Grill con mis ojos, en busca de alguna cara familiar. No era de extrañarse que algún conocido estuviese acá, porque este era el lugar habitual de casi todos en Mystic Falls.

Mis pensamientos fueron efectivamente interrumpidos cuando Damon se apoderó de mi mano, tomándola entre las suyas. Giré mi cabeza tan veloz hacia nuestras manos unidas que me dolió el cuello. Damon estaba sonriendo mientras dibujaba patrones con sus dedos en la palma de mi mano, un intenso cosquilleo se expandió por mi piel.

-¿Dónde te gustaría viajar a ti, Elena? -Preguntó él.

Creo que Damon sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Traté de que las palabras salieran, pero mi mente se hallaba en blanco y mi boca demasiado seca como para hablar. Me costó un rato reponerme y cuando hablé, mi voz salió más rasposa de lo normal.

-Italia -respondí.

-¿Sólo Italia? -Preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

¿Qué estaba preguntando?

-Sí…

-¿Por qué? -A medida que su sonrisa crecía, comenzaron a aparecer perfectos dientes blancos.

-¿Uh?

Una profunda risa gutural retumbó desde lo profundo de su pecho.

-¿Por qué te gustaría ir a Italia?

Recordé que tenía un cerebro.

-Las mismas razones que tú -solté precipitadamente.

-Oh, ¿así que te gustaría ir a ver a las hermosas mujeres? -Sacudió sus cejas, aprovechándose del momento para tomarme el pelo-. ¿Beber de las exquisitas cosechas de vino?

Estúpida Elena.

-No -rodé mis ojos-. La comida y los paisajes me llaman la atención.

Asintió mostrando su acuerdo.

-Ya me parecía extraño -musitó sarcásticamente-. Por un momento pensé que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo acá -sacudió su cabeza con fingido horror-, que no estabas realmente interesada en los hombres y que te gustaría escaparte a una viña con una hermosa italiana. No te culparía, en todo caso -suspiró con pesar-. Pero sería decepcionante.

Lo contemplé por unos segundos hasta que la risa burbujeó su camino fuera de mi garganta.

-Eres ridículo -lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía.

-Esperaba que 'increíble' -se encogió de hombros-. Bueno, un hombre puede soñar.

En serio, ¿de dónde había salido él?

La camarera volvió con nuestros pedidos. Observé como sus manos temblaban cuando depositó los platos en la mesa, muy cerca de botar una de las tazas y derramar todo el café. Se disculpó más de una vez por su falta de coordinación y sentí algo de lástima por la chica. Debía de tener un par de años más que yo, pero ambas nos encontrábamos en la misma condición. Damon podía ser bastante intimidante.

Hablando de… Él parecía querer hacer un comentario mordaz para empeorar la situación de la chica. Averiguando sus intenciones, detuve a Damon con una mirada y le agradecí a la chica.

-No hay necesidad de comportarse como un imbécil -le reprendí una vez que la camarera se había retirado.

Damon echó la cabeza para atrás y soltó una ronca risa.

-No es mi culpa que las mujeres sucumban ante mi irresistible apariencia -Damon se encogió de hombro.

Puse mis ojos en blanco. Caramba, el ego de alguien se hallaba por las nubes.

-¡Vaya! Realmente necesitamos trabajar con tu autoestima.

-Mi autoestima está perfecta como está -la sonrisa de Damon se volvió casi grosera-. Aunque se me ocurren un par de cosas que podríamos hacer.

Oh, querido bebé Jesús. Él no acababa de decir eso.

-Oh, ¿en serio? -Arqueé una ceja, siguiéndole el juego-. ¿Cómo qué?

Damon sostuvo mi mirada durante unos segundos y se acomodó en su asiento. Estiró las piernas por debajo de la mesa, tomó su taza de café y la llevó a sus labios.

-Mmm -gimió-. Cosas muy divertidas.

Lo observé hipnotizada durante todo el proceso hasta que recordé algo llamado amor propio y ataqué mi comida antes de comenzar a babear como una tarada. Damon se rio de mí y yo lo fulminé con la mirada, lo que hizo que se riera más fuerte aún.

-¿Así que tú vas ahí por la vida, ofreciéndole a chicas desconocidas ese tipo de cosas divertidas? -Pregunté sardónicamente.

Damon me miró por debajo de sus pestañas. Pestañas que eran injustamente largas para ser un hombre, la verdad. Estaba segura de que algunas chicas matarían por tenerlas.

-Sólo si son hermosas -contraatacó. No me iba a ruborizar. Le ordené a mis mejillas que no lo hicieran. No lo iba a hacer.

Cuando la mirada de Damon sostuvo la mía y el tiempo transcurrió así entre nosotros, la sangre lentamente comenzó a subir por mi cuello, hasta que se concentró en mi rostro. Maldita sea.

-Me encanta cuando te ruborizas -dijo él, las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba-. Es adorable.

Reí nerviosamente.

-¿Así que estás soltero? -Tenía que cambiar la conversación o no dejaría de ruborizarme, y era malditamente molesto y humillante. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había ocurrido el día de hoy-. ¿O andas coqueteando a espaldas de tu novia?

No sé por qué le había preguntado eso, pero había sido una duda que se mantenía persistente en mi cabeza y no dejaría de rondar hasta que no la sacara de ahí. Y como el tema estaba bastante relacionado. Pensé… ¿por qué no? Aunque, claro, ahora temía la respuesta.

La sonrisa de Damon comenzó a desaparecer. Un malestar se asentó en la boca de mi estómago y sentí como toda mi alegría se esfumaba.

-Yo no hago relaciones de ningún tipo -él negó con la cabeza, su cara completamente seria, libre de ningún tipo de broma.

Oh, maldición. ¿Recuerdan el malestar en la boca de mi estómago? Sí, creo que iba a desarrollar una úlcera.

-¿Por qué no? -Pregunté confundida.

No sé por qué insistía en el tema, él obviamente no quería hablar de eso. ¿Alguna vez han escuchado el dicho "No hagas preguntas si no quieres saber la respuesta"? Bueno, yo sí. Pero eso no me detuvo, y eso me convierte en la masoquista más estúpida que ha pisado la Tierra.

-Es una larga historia -dijo, su voz algo cortante.

Bajé la vista a la mesa. Mi apetito había desaparecido. Creo que escuché a Damon maldecir por lo bajo, no estaba segura porque no lo vi.

-Sólo digamos… -la tirantez era evidente en su voz-, que la vida me ha enseñado que no vale la pena realizar ningún tipo de compromiso.

Lo miré, turbada.

-Eso no es verdad -protesté.

Damon miró hacia otro lado.

-Créeme, las relaciones no valen la pena. Eventualmente la gente termina engañando a otras y el amor siempre se acaba -hizo un gesto con su mano, como si cuando el agua se escurre entre los dedos-. El amor no es eterno -se encogió de hombros-. Al menos eso es lo que aprendí.

Sus ojos azules estaban increíblemente fríos, y un desagradable estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que esta conversación diese un cambio tan drástico? Por sobre todo lo demás, ¿qué le había pasado a él que lo había convertido en una persona tan… amargada? Como una romántica empedernida me rehusaba a creer lo que él estaba diciendo. El amor _sí_ es eterno.

-Lo dices como si todas las relaciones están condenadas a terminar -lo miré algo molesta.

-Soy un fatalista -dijo tajantemente.

El hielo en su voz no hizo más que aumentar mi desesperación por hacerle cambiar de opinión. No podía creer eso. Ninguna persona debería dejar de creer en el amor. No son necesario los cuentos de hadas, pero el amor lo es todo. ¿Qué es una vida sin amor? No tiene sentido. Qué triste y solitario sería todo.

Qué triste y solitario debe encontrarse Damon. Me dolió el corazón por él.

-¿Qué te pasó? -Susurré, demasiado triste como para alzar la voz.

Damon parecía algo conmovido por mi pregunta porque tardó un largo rato en responder.

-Desperdicié mi tiempo amando a alguien que jamás me amó. Peor aún, amaba a otra persona, a otro hombre que jamás la habría amado tanto como yo lo hice. -Rio amargamente, el sonido no hizo más que aumentar el dolor de mi corazón-. Yo habría dado todo por ella, ¿sabes? Pero jamás le importé, simplemente me usó para disminuir su aburrimiento. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que el amor es una pérdida de tiempo… Porque yo la había amado incondicionalmente. Y mira donde eso me llevó. ¿No lo ves? El amor no consigue nada, lo que único que hace es destruir.

-Eso no es verdad -repetí en voz baja, desesperanzada-. Dijiste que yo quería un amor que me consumiera. ¿Por qué me dirías eso si no crees en el amor?

No tenía sentido.

-Porque tú obviamente crees en _él_. No serías feliz sin amor, ¿a qué no, Elena? Y eres libre de creer lo que quieras -se encogió de hombros, su mirada distante y helada-. Algún día verás que tengo razón.

Negué con la cabeza. La frustración se estaba adueñando de mi cuerpo, de mi alma.

-Lo siento -opté por decir. Y lo sentía realmente-. Por lo que sea que ella te haya hecho.

Obviamente esa mujer no lo merecía, porque si lo hubiese hecho se habría dado cuenta de su error. Se habría dado cuenta de que no amar a Damon había sido un error fatal. No lo conocía demasiado, quizás no lo conocía en absoluto… pero podía ver la intensidad de sus sentimientos, y era indiscutible que él la había amado más que a nada en este mundo. La clase de amor con la cual siempre había soñado. Pero claramente ella no lo había hecho y había roto el corazón de Damon.

Y eso era más que triste. Me sentía mal por él. No la clase de lástima de la cual uno trata de escapar, sino de la clase de pena que uno siente hacia otra persona a la cual intenta ayudar sabiendo que no hay manera de hacerlo, sobre todo cuando esa persona no quiere ser salvada.

Creo que ese era el caso de Damon. Me sumergí en el azul de su mirada tratando que me permitiera ayudarlo, aún si eso era imposible. Pero sus ojos abiertos se veían perdidos y asustados.

-No lo estés -apartó su mirada-. Adiós, Elena.

Damon se levantó de la mesa, sacó una billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, lanzó un billete a la mesa que estaba segura de que dejaría una gran propina a la mesera. Y se retiró sin mirar atrás.

Me quedé sentada ahí sin saber qué había hecho mal. Sin tener idea de qué había hecho para arruinar todo lo que nunca tuve pero que _podría_ haber tenido. Observé los platos llenos de comida queriendo dilucidar las respuestas de la vida, queriendo entender qué acababa de pasar. Quería comprender cómo alguien como Damon se había resignado a dejar de creer en el amor. Un odio creciente recorrió mis venas como un veneno mortal, el odio iba dirigido hacia la mujer que le había hecho daño. ¿Era ella consciente de todo el dolor que le había infringido a Damon? Para que un hombre apasionado por naturaleza se conforme con vivir una vida sin el sentimiento más poderoso de todos… el desastre que provocó debería haber sido monumental.

Y temía que Damon no se recobrase jamás.

El dolor se hizo insoportable. Mis ojos escocían y cuando toqué mis mejillas me di cuenta de que estaban húmedas por las lágrimas. Lloraba como cuando alguien llora la pérdida de un ser querido. Yo lloraba por Damon, por su amor desperdiciado y por su corazón roto.

* * *

 **NA** : Okay, estaba demasiado ansiosa por publicar este capítulo que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de mandárselo a mi beta para que lo revisara. Así que discúlpenme si encuentran algún error, traté de revisar las faltas de ortografía y de redacción, lo reescribí innumerables veces, tantas que ya perdí la cuenta. Creo que este es el capítulo más **LARGO** que he escrito hasta el momento. ¿Qué puedo decir? Estaba muy inspirada. Esta idea me llegó el otro día cuando viajaba camino a casa. Fue tan grande el golpe de creatividad, que tuve que comenzar a escribir en una pequeña libreta todas las ideas para así evitar olvidarlas. Este es el resultado.

¿Les gusta? Lamento no actualizar tan seguido, realmente lo hago, pero no puedo escribir todo el tiempo aunque quisiera. Y trato de hacerlo cada vez que puedo, sé que no es excusa, así que lo siento para todas aquellas que quieran leer esta historia.

Espero que les haya gustado, no sé que pensar de esto. El principio del capítulo era bastante alegre y terminó siendo muy deprimente y lleno de drama. ¿Qué opinan? Quiero saber que piensan, así que por favor. Dejen sus comentarios, los agradecería:(

Besos y abrazos,

Javiera.


	7. Chapter 6

**Descargo de responsabilidad: The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Estos le pertenecen a L. J. Smith y Julie Plec.** (aunque me contentaría con sólo tener a Damon -suspira-.)

* * *

 _"Love. Neuroscience tells us it activates the same parts of the brain as habit forming addiction. It makes us feel like we can do anything, be anything, achieve anything. And once we taste it, we want more. [...] Thing about love is... when it's good, it's so very good and when it's bad, it hurts so much. And if you can't find a way to balance all those ups and downs, it will make you crazy."_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 – Not Today**

Hace un tiempo atrás, mi mamá expresó en voz alta que deseaba que me enamorara tanto como quería que me rompieran el corazón. No supe qué pensar acerca de eso en un principio salvo que sonaba bastante absurdo, así que me quedé callada. Creo que ella se dio cuenta, porque me sonrió tranquilizadoramente y dijo que esperaba que yo aprendiera, tarde o temprano, que el amor trae tanto felicidad como tristeza. Que a pesar de que todos preferiríamos no sentir dolor, era inevitable topárselo y uno tenía que lidiar con él, lo quieras o no. Y que aunque no todo sea color rosa, eso no significa que el amor no fuese absolutamente hermoso. Porque lo era y ella lo había experimentado en primera persona.

Me explicaba que no existe tal cosa como el amor sin dolor, que el dolor era parte del trato y que uno debe disfrutarlo tanto como las alegrías, porque es algo así como el precio a pagar. Me convenció también de que no había que ver el sufrimiento como algo completamente negativo, sino que era mejor observarlo desde otra perspectiva, como una experiencia de vida que nos ayuda a crecer y nos convierte en mejores personas. El dolor nos hace humanos y nos vuelve más sabios; además, hay que considerar que gracias a él muchas veces evitamos cometer los mismos errores que nos llevaron a sufrir en primer lugar.

-Me gustaría que te enamores y vivas todo esto. Porque es tan bonito –suspiraba-. Pero no puedo decirte mucho, porque no es lo mismo escucharlo que vivirlo. Es algo que tienes que aprender tú sola. No te puedo dar muchos consejos ni adelantarte nada, porque son el tipo de experiencias que uno debe primero tener para luego entenderlas.

Desde entonces me prometí a mí misma que no sería la clase de chica que se echaría a morir por culpa de un chico. ¿No resultó la cita como esperabas? Hay un montón de otros chicos con los que puedes salir. ¿Terminó tu relación? Vamos, levántate y sonríe. No es el fin del mundo. ¿Alguien no te ama? No vale la pena que sufras por eso porque ya llegará una persona que te considerará su todo, su razón para existir. Y definitivamente no deberías suicidarte por un chico, porque la vida es preciosa como para simplemente abandonarla o acabar con ella. Y es tuya, así que no deberías dejar que un chico la controle. Sólo queda salir adelante, cueste lo que cueste, con la frente bien alta y confiar en que el futuro deparará algo mejor.

Pero, claro. Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

No quería quedarme sentada aquí como una estúpida, llorando por un hombre al que acababa de conocer. Sabía que estaba sintiendo algo, pero reconocía que no podía ser amor. No tendría sentido. Era demasiado pronto, no me podía enamorar de un completo desconocido. Pero definitivamente era _algo_. No podía negarlo. ¿Era aprecio? ¿Cariño? No podía ponerlo en palabras, pero sabía que había aprendido a estimar a este extraño durante el poco tiempo que compartí con él. De una forma u otra había logrado meterse bajo mi piel y había escarbado su camino hacia una partecita de mi corazón. No podía simplemente ignorar los hechos. Era consciente de que lo poco y nada que habíamos hablado probablemente eran las conversaciones más entretenidas e interesantes que he tenido _en mi vida_. Los momentos más refrescantes y revitalizadores que había experimentado. Las sensaciones más estimulantes, que me hicieron sentir como nueva, como si todo fuese posible. Lo que él provocó había sido intenso, más de lo que nunca había vivido, pero me dejó con gusto a poco y quería más.

Miré su plato a medio terminar, los servicios repartidos desordenadamente sobre la mesa y el dinero que él había dejado encima para pagar nuestros pedidos. Nos habíamos dirigido hacia temas menos agradables y muy sensibles tan rápido que una vez que llegamos a ese punto, ya no hubo vuelta atrás. Reconozco que fui demasiado empática para mi propio bien, porque fui capaz de sentir su dolor. Creo que él trató de esconderlo, pero no importó, sé que estaba ahí. Damon no parecía ser la clase de persona que compartía su pasado con cualquiera y no sé qué lo habrá impulsado a hacerlo conmigo. Pero lo hizo, se abrió conmigo y no quería que se arrepintiera de eso. ¿No sabía que yo estaba dispuesta a escucharlo y ayudarlo si él me necesitaba? Siempre podría contar conmigo si él lo quisiera. Podía ser mi amigo si así lo deseara. Me conformaría con eso. Me gustaba la idea.

Pero… Oh, Dios. Fue tan fácil leer sus expresiones y las verdades que sus ojos traslucían. El siempre tan enigmático y misterioso hombre se había vuelto un libro abierto por un segundo. Era como si sus sentimientos y emociones estuviesen filtrándose de sus poros y yo las absorbiera como si estuviese sedienta, anhelante de cualquier cosa que él me pudiese dar. Desesperada. Lo que terminó por hacerme sentir peor de lo que necesitaba en estos momentos.

No fui capaz de retenerlo. Se fue tan rápido, como si el demonio estuviese mordiéndole los talones y yo no había sido capaz de preguntarle si nos veríamos otra vez. Ahora no tenía la certeza de nada y nuevamente me encontraba a la deriva cuando se trataba de él. No sería la primera vez, en todo caso, por lo que debería haber sido una lección que aprender. Me daba cuenta de que esto podría haber sido evitado, debería haberlo sabido mejor. Porque era de esperarse, sabía que no era posible que él quisiese tener algo que ver conmigo en primer lugar así que no debería haberme ilusionado de esa manera. Pero eso no evitó que lo hiciera de todos modos.

Y mira donde eso me ha llevado. Ahora me encontraba sola en el Grill porque él me había dejado acá con una cortante despedida como recuerdo. Quizás no le gustó haber compartido un poco de su pasado conmigo, lo que me entristecía bastante. Lo peor de todo es que esto ni siquiera había sido una cita así que no es como si me hubiese dejado abandonada. No tenía nada que exigirle, él podía irse en cualquier momento que él quisiera. No es como si me hubiese humillado.

Pero eso no basta para tranquilizar a mi lamentable, inocente y patético corazón. _Veremos si ahora aprendes de una vez por todas, Elena._

Resignada, limpié mis mejillas con mis manos energéticamente hasta que estuvieron completamente secas y pestañeé varias veces para no derramar más lágrimas. Gracias a Dios por haber comprado la máscara y delineador a prueba de agua, o si no luciría como un desastre… si es que ya no lo soy.

Traté de aliviar el nudo en mi garganta, tragando saliva una serie de veces y controlando mi respiración, ordenándome a mí misma mantener la calma. Con un suspiro, me levanté de la silla en silencio y abandoné la mesa, dando media vuelta hacia la salida. Apenas abrí las puertas y crucé al exterior, el frío viento me recibió con un gélido abrazo que cubrió todas mis extremidades. Fue un shock para mi cálido cuerpo, pero le di la bienvenida. Necesitaba de la fría corriente de aire para mantener mi mente despejada.

Por un segundo pensé en dirigirme hacia el estacionamiento para buscar mi auto, pero luego recordé que Caroline me había traído hasta acá en su vehículo, por lo que tendría que caminar hasta mi casa. Me arrepentía de no haber insistido un poco más y haber hecho lo que yo consideraba conveniente. Pero Caroline era demasiado terca y llevaba a su idea como para haber permitido que alguien le llevara la contra. No podía culparla, porque ninguna de las dos creímos que las cosas iban a terminar de esta manera.

Pero bueno, el lado positivo de esto era que sabía el camino de memora para llegar a casa y no me molestaba ir a pie. El lado negativo era que no quería llegar a mi casa en estos momentos, porque no estaba de humor para una alegre cena familiar, mucho menos para poner una sonrisa en mi cara. Mis padres se darían cuenta inmediatamente de que algo andaba mal conmigo y no pararían de hacerme preguntas al respeto. Tampoco tenía ganas de pasar por un interrogatorio, porque estaba seguro de que a mis padres no les gustaría la idea de que estoy saliendo con un chico y mucho menos si ese chico no es Matt Donovan. Por lo que saltarme la noche familiar era una idea bastante atractiva en estos momentos y lo sopesé por unos segundos, debatiéndome qué hacer.

¿Pero dónde podría ir? ¿A la Casa de Caroline? Sí, claro. Ella era peor que la inquisición. Seguramente me haría desembuchar todo antes de cruzar el umbral de su puerta, así que no era una opción. ¿A la de Bonnie? Ni siquiera hablábamos en el instituto y dudaba que ella quisiera verme ahora mismo. No tenía otra alternativa que ir a casa.

Además, sabía que hoy se haría la cena de bienvenida para celebrar la llegada de Jenna y recordé que ella aprovecharía esta ocasión para presentarnos oficialmente a Alaric. No podía perderme la noche familiar aunque quisiera. Quizás no sería tan terrible, Jenna tenía la costumbre de levantar mi estado de ánimo. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para ordenar mis ideas, recuperar mi compostura y mejorar mi estado de ánimo antes de llegar a casa. Así podría poner una buena cara y pretender que no acababa de ser desilusionada.

Hmm. Al parecer la larga caminata no me vendría tan mal. Al menos me iba a dar tiempo para controlar mis emociones y desahogarme un poco, también. Así borraría todo lo relacionado con Damon Salvatore de mi mente.

Ja. Sí, ni siquiera yo me lo creo. Pero al menos puedo intentarlo, quizás pueda albergarlo en una parte de mi mente e ignorarlo hasta que esté en el refugio de mi habitación. Ahí sería libre de hacer lo que quisiera sin ser cuestionada ni interrumpida.

Con una nueva determinación, emprendí mi rumbo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cuando llegué al porche de mi casa, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y miré al techo, evaluando mi estado emocional. _Me encuentro bien. Estoy bien. Puedo hacer esto. Totalmente._ Asentí un par de veces, tratando de convencerme a mí misma y estiré mi mano para agarrar la perilla de la puerta con cuidado, abriéndola con lentitud y tratando de no hacer sonar las bisagras. Un chirrido se burló de mí y me petrifiqué ahí mismo. _Oh, mierda._ ¿Qué le iba a decir a mis padres? ¿Que salí con Caroline? Estaba demasiado arreglada, ellos no me iban a creer. O sea, podrían, pero era poco probable. _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._ Cerré los ojos, tratando de controlar mi nerviosismo.

No escuché nada, ningún paso se aproximaba en mi dirección. Asomé mi cabeza y vi que no había nadie ni en la sala ni en los pasillos. _Extraño pero conveniente._ Solté el aliento que había estado conteniendo, me deslicé con ligereza por el umbral y cerré la puerta lo más rápido que pude sin hacer ningún ruido. Había tomado la precaución de sacarme los tacones antes de llegar a la entrada de la casa y me felicité a mí misma cuando con –zapatos en mano-, caminé de puntillas y subí casi corriendo las escaleras alfombradas, agradeciendo al cielo y al infierno porque no crujió la madera a mis pies.

Una vez en el segundo piso, vi que la puerta de Jeremy estaba abierta y él estaba recostado en la cama, escuchando música con audífonos y concentrado en su croquera, probablemente dibujando algo asombroso. Una sonrisa iluminó mi cara. No podía creer que tenía tanta suerte, pero no quise tentarla más de lo que lo había hecho, así que me apresuré en llegar a mi pieza y cerré al puerta detrás de mí. _Misión superada._ Podría dar saltitos de la emoción.

Me acerqué al espejo para inspeccionar mi cuerpo con un ojo crítico. Alcé mis cejas con sorpresa y retrocedí un paso.

Mi pelo era una maraña desordenada de mechones que iban a todas direcciones, obviamente la prueba de una batalla perdida en contra de la ventisca. Mi maquillaje estaba un poco corrido y se había acumulado debajo de mis ojos, los cuales estaban demasiado abiertos y desorientados. Mi rostro estaba pálido salvo por mis mejillas, que se habían enrojecido al quemarse en el aire helado. Ugh. ¿La gente me había visto así? ¡Qué vergüenza! Hice una mueca y agarré un paquete de toallitas desmaquillantes de mi tocador, sacando una y pasándola por mi rostro con más fuerza de la necesaria. En poco segundos ya tenía el rostro completamente enrojecido.

Me encogí de hombros desinteresada y caminé hasta el armario, sacando algo normal y cómodo que usar. Me decidí por unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta holgada y un jersey blanco. Rápidamente comencé a sacarme mi vestido hasta que sólo estuve en mi ropa interior y cuando mi piel estuvo completamente expuesta salvo por mi sostén y calzones, una sensación extraña comenzó a acariciarme. Me estremecí incómoda. Juraría que estaba siendo observada, nuevamente. Me detuve ahí mismo, completamente paranoica, agarré la ropa de la cama y la sostuve en contra de mi pecho. Los ojos bien abiertos mientras miraban en todas direcciones. Las puertas estaban cerradas, tanto la del pasillo como la que conectaba con el baño que compartía con mi hermano. No había nadie en mi habitación y no era posible que alguien estuviese escondido en el closet. ¿Cierto? Porque acababa de revisarlo y no había nada.

Así que la única explicación –aunque no del todo razonable-, era que estuviesen mirándome desde la ventana. Mi mirada se dirigió lentamente hacia allá, no realmente viendo porque no estaba segura de si quería conocer a mi posible acosador. El pánico me gobernaría si había una persona ahí. Pero una vez que lo hice, me di cuenta de que no había nadie.

No realmente.

No había ninguna persona aferrada en el árbol mirándome descaradamente pero sí había algo de pie en el marco de la ventana. El cuervo, ese pequeño animal negro, me había hecho otra visita. La ventana estaba cerrada, incluso con el pestillo y eso debería haberme tranquilizado, pero no lo hizo. Eso se estaba volviendo en una jodida costumbre. Sentía como si me estuviese exhibiendo en una playa nudista. Esos ojos eran demasiado inteligentes y no me quitaban la vista de encima. Me hacían sentir incómoda en mi propia piel y quería arrastrarme lejos de mi cuerpo. Era ridículo, todo esto era ridículo. Por un momento pensé en ir a espantar al pájaro, pero había demostrado ser bastante terco porque había vuelto a venir a pesar de que lo había asustado la otra noche. No sé lo que lo atraía tanto a mi cuarto, pero seguía volviendo y eso era sumamente espeluznante.

Opté por caminar hacia atrás, hasta que mi espalda chocó con la puerta del baño y toqueteé a ciegas la pared con una mano hasta que di con la manilla. La abrí con fuerza y me metí a trompicones en el interior. Una vez en la seguridad del espacio cerrado y sin posibles espectadores –aunque fuesen animales-, solté todo el aire de mis pulmones y reí con nerviosismo. Mis piernas temblaban ligeramente.

Si Jeremy me viera en estos momentos, se estaría partiendo de la risa. Desconfiada y recordando que mi hermano estaba en la habitación de al lado, coloqué el pestillo en ambas puertas y procedí a vestirme. Una vez que estuve completamente cubierta con capas de ropa, salí a la habitación, sintiéndome un poco más protegida.

El cuervo se había ido. La sensación de ser observada se había esfumado. Una respiración temblorosa salió de mis labios.

Un golpe en la puerta me hizo saltar varios centímetros del suelo.

-¡Santa mierda! –Espeté entre dientes.

Me iba a dar un paro cardíaco.

-¿Elena? –Llamó una voz desde el otro lado, en el pasillo.

-¿Sí, mamá? –Pregunté, mi voz algo inestable.

-Oh, eres tú. Ya llegaste. ¿Puedo pasar?

La manilla de la puerta comenzó a girar.

-Seguro –me encogí de hombros a pesar de que sabía que no podía verme.

Segundos después, mi mamá estaba mirándome desde el umbral de la puerta. Los ojos entrecerrados levemente.

-¿Todo bien?

Vacilé.

-Seguro.

Frunció el entrecejo. No me creía. Oh, oh.

-¿Segura?

-Sí –traté de tranquilizarla y sonreí lentamente-. Había un pájaro en la ventana, me asusté un poco al verlo.

-Oh –alzó las cejas, sorprendida-. ¿Lo espantaste?

Bueno, el cuervo ya no estaba.

-Sí –encogí un solo hombro.

-Qué bueno –dijo indiferente, caminando hacia mi tocador-. ¿Dónde estuviste?

Aquí comenzaba el interrogatorio. Qué bueno que el vestido se me había quedado en el baño, eso sería difícil de explicar.

-Con Caroline –mentí-. Fuimos al Grill a tomar un café.

-Hmm –asintió ella, dándome la espalda-. ¿Por qué? ¿No acabas de verla en el instituto?

-Bueno… sí. Pero no es como si estuviésemos juntas todo el día. Tenemos distintas clases, y sólo nos vemos en los recreos. Por lo que no la veo todo el tiempo –divagué. Me acordé de la hora de almuerzo que habíamos compartido-. Y ella quería hablarme sobre un chico que acababa de conocer, por lo que necesitábamos más tiempo para hablar.

Mi mamá arqueó una ceja.

-¿No estaba saliendo con este chico…? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Troy?

-No estaban saliendo –repliqué, sorprendida de que se acordara-. Sólo fueron juntos a una cita.

-Oh –dijo simplemente-. ¿Y cómo se llama este nuevo chico?

¿Por qué estaba tan interesada? Detuve ese pensamiento. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Le dije que salí por ese motivo, es obvio que quiere saber más al respecto.

-Stefan –sonreí-. Es nuevo en el pueblo.

-¿En serio? –Pareció gratamente sorprendida-. ¿Acaba de llegar con sus padres?

-No lo sé –respondí honestamente-. Creo que no.

-¿Viajó solo?

-No, vino con su hermano Damon.

Una pesadez se asentó en mi estómago. Me forcé a sonreír casualmente.

-¿Los conoces? –Preguntó mi mamá, curiosa.

-Sí, estuvieron en el Grill la otra noche y Stefan se inscribió en el instituto. Hoy fue su primer día de clases.

-¿Son amigos ahora? –Inquirió.

-Uh, no lo sé. Realmente no he hablado con él. Pero se ve bastante simpático.

-Qué bueno –asintió. No sonaba del todo sincera.

Entrecerré mis ojos, esto sonaba muy sospechoso.

-¿Has visto a Matt últimamente?

Oh, diablos. Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano.

-Sí, mamá –solté un gruñido.

-¿Has hablado con él? –Preguntó, sus ojos brillando con interés.

-Un poco –respondí a regañadientes.

No pareció contenta con eso.

-Deberías ser más agradable con él, Elena –me reprendió-. Él todavía te ama.

Solté un suspiro.

-Lo sé, mamá.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no arreglas las cosas con él? Matt es un buen chico, no veo por qué no están juntos.

-No quiero estar con él –fruncí el ceño.

-¿Por qué no querrías estar con él? Es un chico, de tu edad, simpático y encantador. Es dulce, cuidadoso y a tu papá realmente le agrada.

Oh, qué conveniente. Lástima que a mí no me agradaba estar con él. Al menos no como mi novio. _Eso_ , al parecer, no parecía importarle.

-Es sólo un buen amigo –me crucé de brazos.

Podía sentir como aparecía mi enfado, mi sangre hirviendo a fuego lento. Mi mamá estaba a punto de hacerme enojar.

-Pero él todavía te ama –recalcó.

Fue como lanzar un fósforo a un barril de pólvora.

-¡Sé eso! –Levanté la voz, algo insolente.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no vuelves con él?

Traté de contar hasta diez. Cuando llegué a cinco me di por vencida.

-No quiero hacerlo.

Mi mamá negó con la cabeza.

-Deberías aprovechar que eres joven, Elena. Un día te encontrarás completamente sola y te preguntarás donde estará Matt y él ya habrá salido adelante y será demasiado tarde.

Oh, Dios y todo lo sagrado. Quería desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

-Dudo que eso pase –comenté, el sarcasmo goteando de cada palabra.

Mi mamá me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria. Cerré los ojos, derrotada.

-No quiero hablar de esto, mamá.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien, no te molestaré –se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el pasillo.

Hice una mueca ante el tono de su voz. No quería que se enojara, porque eso significaba que llegaría a oídos de papá y jamás vería el final de esta conversación. Necesitaba distraerla y rápido.

-¿Vendrá Jenna a cenar esta noche? –Pregunté lo más casual que pude.

Pareció funcionar a la perfección. Se volvió a girar hasta que estuvo frente a mí. Una agradable sonrisa decoró sus delicadas facciones.

-Sí, la comida está a punto de estar lista. El pollo está en el horno y falta solo aliñar la ensalada.

-Puedo hacerlo –me ofrecí, animada.

Todo con tal de que olvidara nuestra pequeña charla.

-Bien –asintió, agradecida.

-¿Vendrá Alaric con ella? –Pregunté mientras ambas nos dirigíamos a las escaleras y bajábamos al primer piso.

-Sí, acaba de llamar hace un rato. Antes de que llegaras. Dijo que venían en camino.

Mmm. No sabía que pensar de eso. ¿Le habrá dicho Alaric sobre mi encuentro con Damon? Nervios encogieron mi estómago. Dios, esperaba que no.

-¿Dónde está papá? –Pregunté mirando a mí alrededor. No estaba ni en el living, ni en la cocina.

Me pregunté si lo habrían llamado de la consulta y había tenido que ir a atender a un paciente de urgencia.

-En su estudio –respondió mi mamá mientras se acercaba al horno y abría la compuerta. Con un cuchillo empezó a remover el pollo, inspeccionándolo-. Le falta un poco.

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-Dijo que tenía que revisar unos papeles de la consulta. Algún papeleo administrativo, creo.

Se acercó a la mesa de la cocina, donde la mesa estaba puesta. Los platos estaban repartidos en varios puestos -seis en total-, con los respectivos cubiertos, servilletas y vasos a los costados. En el medio había una botella de gaseosa y un jarrón con jugo natural. También había diferentes cuencos con distintos tipos de vegetales como ensalada, brócoli, repollo, entre otros. Mi mamá realmente se había lucido con esta cena. Noté que había puesto un mantel nuevo, también.

-Huh –asentí. Fui hasta donde estaban los estantes junto al lavaplatos, y abrí las bolsas del supermercado. Encontré lo que buscaba y saqué un par de limones. Abrí un cajón a mi lado, saqué un cuchillo y un tenedor. Corté los limones por la mitad y con ellos en una mano y el tenedor en la otra me acerqué hasta la mesa para añadir jugo de limón a la ensalada.

-Gracias –dijo mi madre, pasando una mano por mi mejilla. El suave y reconocible aroma a verbena se desprendía de su piel. Un olor con el que había crecido y con el que siempre la asimilaba.

Una sonrisa dulce reposaba en su cara, se veía tan tranquila y a gusto al hacer sus labores domésticas, que me recordó lo mucho que me gustaría casarme algún día. Tener la clase de amor que mis padres tienen. Uno podía verlo cuando ellos estaban en la misma habitación.

En ese mismo instante mi padre entró al comedor, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara. Primero se dirigió hacia mi mamá que le estaba dando la espalda y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, apoyando el mentón en su hombro. La sonrisa de mi mamá se extendió a una de placer absoluto y ladeó su cabeza, para conectar su mejilla con la de él.

-¿Terminaste? –Ella le preguntó con una voz suave.

-Sí –asintió él, besando su hombro-. ¿Está lista la cena?

-Casi lista –respondió ella.

Los observé por un momento. Parecían envueltos en su pequeña burbuja privada.

-¿Por qué no vas a llamar a Jeremy? –Le pidió mi mamá-. Yo voy a sacar el pollo del horno. Jenna debe estar por llegar.

Diversión apareció en los ojos de mi papá.

-¿Viene con Alaric? –Preguntó.

-Sí –respondió mi mamá, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Genial. Tengo ganas de conocer al hombre que logró que tu loca hermana se asentara.

Mi mamá soltó una risita.

-Jenna no es tan terrible.

-Aún recuerdo cuando se emborrachó una vez y se subió a una de las mesas del Grill.

Mi mamá se encogió de hombros mientras mi papá y yo nos reíamos entre dientes.

-Como tú dijiste, estaba borracha –apuntó tu mamá.

-Sí, pero tú no fuiste la que tuvo que ir a buscarla. El peor viaje en auto de mi vida –se estremeció-. Así que este hombre, Alaric, es digno de admirar.

Mi mamá le lanzó una mirada seca, pero la diversión bailaba en sus ojos.

-No exageres, Grayson.

Mi papá se colocó a mi lado y pasó un brazo por encima de mis hombros. Me miró cariñosamente y besó la cima de mi cabeza. Le di una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola, papá.

-¿Cómo estás, princesa?

-Bien –respondí mientras envolvía mis brazos en su cintura-. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Oh, ya sabes, lo habitual –se encogió de hombros-. Eso sí, hoy tuve un caso muy interesante. Creo que te va a gustar escuchar lo que pasó con un paciente –me guiñó un ojo.

-No quiero que hables sobre algún procedimiento quirúrgico cuando estemos cenando –le advirtió mi mamá, apuntándolo con un dedo-. Es asqueroso.

Mi papá solo le sonrió.

-Voy a ir a buscar a Jeremy –dijo a cambio y me soltó para dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

Un golpe sonó a los minutos después.

-¡Yo voy! –Anuncié mientras corría hacia la puerta principal. La abrí de un tirón.

Jenna estaba en el otro lado del umbral, una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Creo que ambas chillamos y no pasó ni un segundo antes de que estuviésemos abrazadas y riendo como locas.

-Hola, pequeña –saludó mientras se apartaba-. Traje vino.

Alzó una botella oscura con una mano. Se veía costosa.

-Déjalo en la mesa –le dije.

Me hice a un lado e hice un ademán para que pasaran. Miré a Alaric con cautela. Él estaba a su lado, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Se veía nervioso pero creo que le entretuvo nuestro efusivo saludo. Esperaba que le agradara nuestra casa.

-Bienvenido a nuestro humilde hogar –dije haciendo un gesto hacia el living.

Mientras él entraba con lentitud, sus hombros un poco rígidos y sus ojos alertas, miró en todas direcciones. Cada movimiento de su cuerpo parecía estar calculado y no se veía precisamente cómodo. Jenna se rio entre dientes.

-Gracias, Elena –dijo él-. Es bueno verte de nuevo.

Me pregunté si él le había contado a Jenna sobre Damon. Sabía que Jenna no les diría nada a mis padres a menos que yo se lo permitiera, pero no tenía la misma seguridad con Alaric. El pánico y nerviosismo comenzó a subir por mi garganta, cerrando mis vías respiratorias.

-Ric me dijo que te vio hoy en el instituto –ella lo miraba, sus ojos brillando con adoración-. Al parecer el será tu profesor de historia y el de Jeremy por el resto del año.

Al parecer no. Solté un discreto suspiro.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial –en verdad lo era. No tener un semestre con Tanner iba a ser el cielo en la Tierra-. Creo que todo el mundo está diciendo lo increíble que el Sr. Saltzman como profesor –les conté con complicidad.

-Sólo dime Ric –se apresuró a decir él, un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Jenna puso los ojos en blanco mientras se reía.

Me gustaban juntos, hacían una bonita pareja. Él era un poco más alto que ella, probablemente la mitad de una cabeza. Y a medida que avanzábamos todos hacia el comedor, no podía evitar notar que ellos caminaban pegados, sus hombros tocándose y sus manos entrelazadas. Sí, definitivamente me gustaban. Eran muy tiernos.

-¿Son ellos? –Preguntó mi mamá antes de que apareciéramos a la vista. Sus ojos evaluaron rápidamente a Alaric y a Jenna-. Hola, soy Miranda.

Creo que Alaric se puso aún más nervioso, pero se movió con fluidez hasta donde estaba ella y le ofreció la mano para que mi mamá la estrechara.

-Hola –saludó-. Soy Alaric, pero puedes llamarme Ric.

Mi mamá ignoró el gesto mientras se estiraba y le daba un rápido abrazo, tomando a Alaric por sorpresa.

-Hola, Ric. Gracias por traer a mi hermana de vuelta –le dijo mientras se apartaba.

Alaric sonrió y se giró a mirar a Jenna, ella se acercó hasta él y se enroscó a su lado, rodeando uno de sus brazos con los suyos.

Definitivamente me gustaban. Mamá parecía pensar lo mismo, porque cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron, ella alzó las cejas juguetonamente. Sofoqué una risa.

Papá y Jeremy bajaron de las escaleras en ese instante. Jeremy fue el primero en llegar y se detuvo de golpe cuando vio a Alaric y a Jenna en la cocina. Saludó primero a Alaric -un saludo casi formal que hizo que todos menos Alaric arqueáramos las cejas con diversión-, y luego abrazó a Jenna por unos segundos.

-Hola, chico –Jenna le desordenó el cabello-. Debería dejar de crecer. Cada vez que te veo creo que estás más grande.

-Hola, Jenna –sonrió él.

Papá entró en la cocina.

-Tú debes ser Alaric –saludó él, estirando la mano-. Soy Grayson. Jenna nos ha contado mucho sobre ti.

Alaric le sonrió. Mamá ya había sacado la comida del horno y nos indicó a todos que nos sentáramos en la mesa. Con Jeremy la ayudamos a servir los platos, repartir el vino para los adultos, gaseosa para él y jugo para mí.

-Espero que sean buenas cosas –bromeó Alaric.

-Oh, tú tranquilo, hombre –rio mi padre-. Creo que todos en esta familia estábamos ansiosos por conocerte. Verás, esta mujer aquí presente –apuntó a Jenna con una mano-, solía ser… ¿cómo lo llamaríamos?

-Grayson –mi mamá negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de no reír.

Jenna arqueó una ceja en dirección a mi papá, mientras tomaba asiento frente a mí.

-¿Impresionante? –Ofreció, para nada ofendida.

-No, yo no diría eso –se burló mi papá-. En fin, la cosa es que no esperábamos que cambiara tanto. Pero fue un buen cambio. Es bueno tenerla de vuelta –le dio un rápido abrazo antes de sentarse en la mesa-. Esperamos que se queden por un largo tiempo, eso sí.

-Lo haremos –confesó Alaric mientras tomaba su lugar al lado de Jenna-. Estábamos viendo un par de casas cerca de aquí.

-¿Alguna suerte? –Preguntó mi papá.

-Sí, hasta el momento nos ha gustado una. Amplias habitaciones, lindo jardín, buen vecindario.

-Me alegro –asintió mi papá-. ¿Y hasta el momento cómo te ha ido en la escuela? Jenna dijo que hoy sería tu primer día de trabajo.

-Estuvo bien –sonrió Alaric-. Cualquiera pensaría que es terrible trabajar con adolescentes, pero la verdad es que a mí me gusta. Y los chicos de acá parecen mucho más tranquilos de los que solía tener allá en Duque.

-¿En serio? –Mi papá nos miró a Jeremy y a mí, algo dudoso-. Por lo que mis hijos me han contado, sus compañeros no son precisamente angelitos.

-No, no lo son –rio Alaric-. Pero son manejables. Eso es todo lo que puedo pedir. Después de todo, son adolescentes.

-Estás absolutamente en lo correcto –mi papá alzó su copa de vino dramáticamente.

Después de eso, la cena había transcurrido normalmente. La conversación fluyó sin ningún problema y no hubo pausas incómodas ni momentos embarazosos. Creo que después de un rato, Alaric se encontraba completamente cómodo y a gusto en nuestra compañía. Nosotros también, él era un hombre muy agradable. Se expresaba con soltura, tenía buenos modales y era muy simpático. Mientras comía con tranquilidad, me di cuenta que durante toda la velada Jenna no le había quitado la vista de encima en ningún momento salvo cuando nos hablaba de vez en cuando, pero el resto de la noche sus ojos le pertenecían únicamente a él. No era muy diferente en el caso de Alaric, él también disfrutaba observándola cada vez que podía, pero como era primera vez que venía a nuestra casa, un montón de preguntas eran lanzadas en su dirección, por lo que él tenía que despegar sus ojos de ella cada vez que respondía lo que sea que le hayan preguntado o hacía algún comentario sobre alguna cosa que alguien había dicho.

Pero ambos compartían esa misma mirada, la que sólo existe entre dos personas que se aman mucho.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Había subido al baño cuando todos estaban sentados en el living, conversando e intercambiando anécdotas mientras disfrutábamos de un juego familiar. Fuimos por las adivinanzas, y nos dividimos en parejas. Un participante de cada pareja debía dibujar en una gran hoja de bloc mientras el otro intentaba adivinar lo que sea que el compañero estaba dibujando. Como me tocó con Jeremy y él era un talentoso artista, pueden adivinar quién era el equipo ganador hasta el momento.

Acababa de salir del baño cuando me topé con una alta figura en el pasillo. Me tomó unos segundos recobrarme de la sorpresa para luego darme cuenta de que se trataba de Alaric. Le sonreí mientras le daba la pasada. Él me dio las gracias mientras se dirigía al baño, pero se detuvo antes de entrar, dubitativo.

-Uh… ¿Elena? –Me llamó antes de que me alejara.

Me di la cuenta para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Sí?

Él abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió. Parecía dudar lo que sea que iba a decir. El nivel de incomodidad comenzó a aumentar entre nosotros. Creo que sabía hacia donde se dirigía esto…

-Hoy te vi hablar con Damon –finalmente dijo.

Sip. Había estado en lo correcto. ¿Qué quería que le dijera?

-Sí –cambié mi peso de un pie a otro-. Lo conocí el otro día.

Alivio cruzó su rostro.

-¿Así que ustedes dos no…? –Dedujo.

Podía sentir como la decepción volvía adueñarse de mí.

-No, sólo somos… amigos, creo –confesé-. Como dije, acabo de conocerlo.

Él asintió, obviamente mucho más calmado gracias a mi respuesta… Él esperaba escuchar eso.

-¿Por qué? –Entrecerré mis ojos.

-Créeme, es mejor que mantengas tu distancia con Damon –me aconsejó.

¿O me advirtió? Parecía honesto y sus ojos me imploraban que le hiciera caso. ¿Pero por qué?

-¿Por qué? –Volví a preguntar, frunciendo el ceño.

-Damon no es la clase de chico que tiene citas o al que le presentas a tus padres –respondió con brutal honestidad.

Sí, ya me había dado cuenta de eso. La decepción aumentó.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Necesitaba respuestas.

-Él es… -lanzó un suspiro. Parecía agotado-, complicado. Como dije anteriormente, haces bien en mantener tu distancia.

¿Recuerdan el dicho: "No hagas preguntas si no quieres escuchar las respuestas."? Sí, creo que yo acabo de ignorarlo.

-¿Es por esa mujer? –Pregunté osadamente.

Me arrepentí al instante.

-¿Mujer? –Alaric frunció el ceño. Luego la comprensión rápidamente pasó por sus ojos-. ¿Te refieres a Katherine? ¿Él te contó sobre ella? –Parecía sorprendido.

¿Así que la perra que le rompió el corazón se llamaba Katherine? No sabía que pensar. Solo sabía que una sensación desagradable se asentó en la boca de mi estómago. De repente quería devolver todo lo que había comido. Katherine era un bonito nombre. Eso no me gustaba.

-No dijo su nombre –me encogí de hombros-. Ella es la mujer que rompió su corazón, ¿cierto?

Alaric asintió, aún estaba frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, pero es más complicado que eso.

-¿Él aún la ama? –Me atreví a preguntar.

Alaric alzó sus cejas.

-Creí que eran amigos.

-Lo somos –solté algo defensiva-. Sólo estoy… preocupada por mi amigo, ya sabes.

No pareció creer nada de lo que me dijo. Maldición, y yo que creía ser una buena mentirosa.

-No podría decírtelo –negó con la cabeza-. He sido amigo de Damon por mucho tiempo y lo conozco. Más de lo que me gustaría, la verdad. Y es por eso que te lo estoy diciendo. Tú pareces ser una buena chica, realmente, pero Damon no es la clase de hombre que se involucra con chicas buenas.

-¿Por qué no?

La expresión de su cara parecía preguntarme si realmente quería saber. Creo que acepté el desafío.

-Porque ellas nunca terminan bien.

-Lo haces ver como una mala persona –señalé.

Lo que me estaba empezando a molestar. Por lo que había visto de Damon, él no parecía ser un mal tipo. Había sido agradable, divertido y hasta caballeroso. La necesidad de defenderlo era fuerte. Pero la parte sensata de mi cerebro me dijo que lo escuchara, después de todo, Alaric lo conocía por mucho más tiempo que yo.

Él no parecía contento con lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-En el fondo él es una buena persona. Pero él es complicado. Dios, puedo creer que vaya a decir esto. No quiero que lo menciones a nadie, muchísimo menos a él o me matará –se estremeció-. Pero Damon está… dañado y no es sólo por Katherine. Realmente no puedo decirte por qué, pero lo único que te puedo pedir, es que por favor, mantengas tu distancia cuando se trata de Damon. Créeme, no necesitas ese tipo de drama en tu vida.

-No eres quien para decirme lo que debo hacer –solté bruscamente.

Una chispa de ira cruzó los ojos de Alaric.

-Sé que no, Elena. Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte.

-¿Cómo me puedes ayudar cuando no me dices la razón por la cual tengo que alejarme de él?

-Porque no son mis secretos para contar. Le pertenecen a él y dudo que te los cuente a ti.

Ay, eso como que dolió. Pero sabía que tenía razón.

-Está bien –miré el suelo, sin atreverme a demostrar lo humillada que me sentía en estos momentos-. Gracias, Alaric.

-Lo siento –dijo y parecía franco-. Tú eres realmente importante para Jenna y sé que si algo te pasa la destrozaría a ella. Y no quiero verla mal. Espero que me entiendas.

Alcé la vista y me encontré con sus ojos suplicantes. Me sentía mal, tan mal como había estado luego de que Damon se fuera, pero traté de sonreírle a Alaric. Él se preocupaba por Jenna.

-Lo hago –traté de serenar su expresión torturada-. No te preocupes.

Pareció alegrarse al escucharme. Asintió en silencio y fue hasta el baño. No me sentía capaz de ir abajo y continuar con el juego familiar, así que me dirigí a mi habitación y cerré suavemente la puerta detrás de mí. Contemplé mi cuarto vacío, como si las respuestas de la vida estuviesen almacenadas en estas cuatro paredes.

¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Era posible sentirse así de terrible por el dolor ajeno? ¿Quién era Damon Salvatore?

Sólo sabía una cosa. Todo a su alrededor gritaba problemas y debía admitir que él era _definitivamente_ complicado. Sí, era enigmático, encantador, divertido y apuesto. Pero sabía que esa cara bonita ocultaba un pasado y no la clase de pasado que me gustaría escuchar, al parecer. Realmente planeé seguir el consejo de Alaric, pero sentí que no debía. Al menos no hasta que supiera lo que ocurría con Damon realmente. Tenía que saberlo, no podía quedarme con la duda. Una vez que sepa de qué se trata todo, ahí recién veré si me alejo o no. Así que tendré que averiguarlo de una forma u otra. Pero como no sabía si lo volvería a ver, mis planes de detective tendrían que esperar.

Pero una vez que obtuviera mis respuestas y si no eran buenas… ¿Sería capaz de mantener mi distancia? Dios, esperaba que sí. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era problemas. Y Damon era un problema con P mayúscula.

Un sonido me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Me volteé al tiempo que Jenna abría la puerta.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó ella.

Forcé una amplia sonrisa.

-Perfectamente.

Ella frunció el ceño, luciendo más que preocupada.

-¿Segura?

Mierda.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Estás llorando –se cruzó de brazos frente a mí.

Doble mierda.

-Oh –rápidamente pasé mis manos por mi cara, borrando el rastro de lágrimas.

Definitivamente había estado llorando y no me había dado ni cuenta. ¿Cómo le puedo explicar eso a una persona?

-¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó Jenna.

-No es nada –hice un gesto con la mano para que se fuera-. Ve abajo con los demás. Vuelvo enseguida.

-No me iré hasta que me digas qué es lo que sucede.

-No es nada, Jenna –insistí.

-Elena, tú sueles contarme lo que sea. Incluso por teléfono –me apuntó con un dedo amenazador-. Cualquier secreto tuyo, yo lo sé. Así que quiero saber qué es lo que te ocurre.

La miré por unos segundos, debatiendo si debía o no confesarle lo que me atormentaba. Ella tenía razón, yo le contaba todo. ¿Cómo no? Era mi confidente y eso significaba que _confiaba_ en ella. Es sólo que no sabía si debía confiar _esto_ con ella. Recordé las palabras de Alaric: _"No son mis secretos para contar"._

-Tuve una pelea con Bonnie –la mentira se deslizó de mi lengua sin ningún esfuerzo.

Ella pareció comprarla.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó extrañada-. Pero si ustedes son muy unidas. ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

Bueno era hora de contar algo cierto. La vida se trata de equilibrar las cosas. Hay que mantener el balance.

-No lo sé. Es como si estuviese molesta conmigo y no quiere hablarme. Pero no sé por qué. No sé lo que le pasa –me senté en mi cama.

Esta era una verdadera preocupación y se sentía bien desahogarme, incluso aunque no fuera el motivo de preocupación más importante ahora mismo. Era una pequeña carga y ahora ya no estaba en mis hombros.

-¿Desde cuándo se ha comportado de manera extraña contigo?

Jenna se sentó a mi lado y deslizó sus brazos por mis hombros, dándome consuelo con su abrazo.

-Desde mi cumpleaños.

-Woah. ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

Había tenido una de esas visiones raras suyas y yo había conocido a Damon, eso es lo que había pasado.

 _"Cuando te toqué... vi a un cuervo. Y había niebla. Un hombre."_

Me tensé bajo los brazos de Jenna, mi cambio repentino no pasó desapercibido.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo que ya sé lo que pasó.

-¿Te importaría decirme qué?

-No, o sea, no me importaría. Pero no estoy segura… Tengo que hablar con ella primero –hice una mueca de disculpa.

-Entiendo –me dio un apretón de mano-. Trata de arreglar las cosas con ella. Y… bueno, tú sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si lo necesitas.

-Lo sé –sonreí.

-Bien. Le diré a tu mamá que estás cansada y que quieres dormir.

Necesitaría más que eso para mantener a mi mamá abajo.

-Dile que mañana tengo un examen importante en la mañana.

-Buena idea –me guiñó un ojo-. Descansa, Elena. Buenas noches.

Me despedí con la mano.

-Dile a Alaric que es un tipo increíble y dale las gracias.

-¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo? –Una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Por preocuparse por ti –respondí.

Jenna se ruborizó.

-Está bien, yo se lo digo.

-Eso espero. Adiós, Jenna.

-Adiós –se despidió mientras cerraba la puerta.

Nuevamente sola, no sabía si sentirme mejor o peor luego de mi conversación con Jenna.

Sé que había tenido una especie de epifanía al recordar las palabras de Bonnie. Ella había tenido una visión y había visto a un hombre, a un cuervo y esa extraña niebla. Vio al hombre justo después de que yo lo había encontrado en la calle, y yo no le había dicho nada de él a mi amiga. Vio a ese cuervo y quizás se trataba del mismo cuervo que me ha estado siguiendo y vigilando estos días. Y la niebla… esa niebla tan espesa que no te permite ver nada.

También había soñado con ese hombre y el cuervo había estado ahí. Él hombre había estado rodeado por esa niebla. Aún no podía recordar su rostro, pero él estaba de pie frente a mí. Me habló, me llamó por mi nombre y tomó mi mano.

" _Quiero que seas mía."_

Podía sentir como las lágrimas picaban mis ojos, la sensación de ardor volviéndose prácticamente insoportable. Comencé a llorar ahí mismo, con fuerza y sin ningún tipo de control. Traté de hacerlo en silencio para no llamar la atención de mi familia. No me sentía capaz de explicar lo que me ocurría, porque ni yo tenía idea de que es lo que pasaba. Así que sin siquiera cambiarme ropa, me deslicé bajo las sábanas y continué llorando.

No sabía si era porque estaba deprimida, no sabía si lloraba porque me estaba volviendo loca y estaba teniendo visiones. O si todo esto se trababa de Damon. Era hasta chistoso el hecho de que él no era nada mío y había logrado destrozarme de un modo increíble. No le tomó ningún esfuerzo en absoluto. Solo bastó que yo depositara mis sueños de amor en él sin siquiera darme cuenta. ¿Era así de necesitada? ¿Estaba desesperada? Todo esto era jodidamente hilarante.

Reí como una desquiciada mientras las lágrimas seguían derramándose por mi rostro, calientes sobre mi piel hasta se enfriaban al caer y humedecían mis almohadas. Necesitaba algo con lo que distraerme. No, necesitaba desahogarme. En este momento no podía hablar con nadie y no es como si estuviese dispuesta a conversar sobre algo que ni siquiera tenía sentido, así que recurrí a mi único amigo en el cual podía confiar en estos momentos, porque sabía que él no le diría nada a nadie y no me juzgaría.

Abrí el cajón de mi velador y comencé a buscar con mis manos entres las cosas que estaban dentro, corrí un montón de lápices y papeles, levanté un par de pequeñas cajas donde guardaba pequeños obsequios hasta que toqué la tapa de cuero de mi diario. Lo saqué con cuidado, lo abrí donde estaba el marcador y sacando un lápiz del cajón, comencé a escribir.

 _Querido Diario:_

 _No creo ser lo suficientemente inocente como para creer en el_ _instalove_ _. De hecho, lo detesto. No es de amargada ni nada por el estilo. Quizás sea posible, ¿quién sabe? Quizás hay gente realmente suertuda que conoce al amor de su vida al echarle un vistazo. Pero… ¿es realmente posible enamorarse con tal solo mirar a una persona?_

 _¿Cómo puedes llegar a amar a alguien que apenas conoces? La idea es inconmensurable para mí. Si te dedicas a pensarlo por tan solo unos segundos, querido Diario, te darás cuenta de que en realidad no conoces el apellido de tu "amado", ni a qué se dedica ni donde vive. Desconoces tus sueños, sus metas o lo que lo aterriza. No tienes idea de lo que ha hecho en su pasado. ¿Cómo puedes asegurarte de que no es un psicópata o un simple idiota sin cerebro que sólo quiere meterse en tus pantalones? ¿Estarías realmente dispuesto a poner las manos al fuego por un total desconocido?_

 _Considero que esas son cosas demasiado importantes y que no pueden ser ignoradas así como así. No creo que debamos subestimar al amor de esa manera. Sí, se supone que es el sentimiento más poderoso del mundo, que puede cambiarlo todo y que puede vencer cualquier cosa. Pero no creo que se active de manera instantánea con tan solo_ _ver_ _a una persona. Como si de repente miraras a alguien caminando en la calle y, ¡boom!, estás enamorado._

 _Incluso aunque, hipotéticamente hablando, se tratase de almas gemelas que se han reunido después de mucho tiempo o de muchas vidas. Si fuese así, considero que vendría siendo más bien como un potencial de amor. Ya que si bien estas almas están destinadas a encontrarse y predispuestas a amarse, no creo que baste con volver a reunirse. Si las personas cambian con el tiempo, ese cambio debe dejar una marca en el alma de alguna manera. Por lo que para mí es necesario un proceso de reconocimiento, en el que estas almas volverán a adaptarse luego de una extensa separación, para así poder sumergirse en la otra y finalmente transformarse en una sola._

 _Para amar a una persona, en primer lugar, uno debe saber_ _quién_ _es esa persona. Uno debe permitir ese encuentro espiritual, pero para eso se necesitan amplias conversaciones, un extenso diálogo, charlas incesantes. No basta con una cita, ni dos. Eso no es suficiente porque se requiere mucho, mucho más. Porque las personas somos demasiado complejas. Todos guardamos secretos o algún pasado oscuro y para que alguien se atreva a revelar los suyos hace falta tiempo y confianza. Uno va aprendiendo cada pequeño detalle de aquella persona, aprende a amar tanto sus defectos como sus virtudes. Van adquiriendo importancia tanto las pequeñas cosas como los profundos recovecos de su mente y de su corazón._

 _Es un viaje que ambos van realizando juntos y en algún puto de este viaje, va a llegar el momento donde podrás dar un salto al vacío por la otra persona, donde podrás hacer el sacrificio por el otro, cuando la conexión será tan fuerte y el amor tan grande que no habrá nada que se le compare. Cuando habrás alcanzado el punto más alto de tu vida que será capaz de eclipsar todo lo malo._

 _Insisto, para algo tan grandioso como eso se requiere tiempo. El amor no aparece simplemente de la nada. No funciona así. Para mí es una construcción que dos personas van desarrollando poco a poco, de menos a más. Es progresivo y a veces lento. Pero vale tanto la pena que jamás podrías llegar a arrepentirte, aunque a veces duela como el infierno. Incluso aunque sea involuntario e incontrolable. Porque definitivamente no es una decisión. Jamás oirás a nadie decir que ha "decidido enamorarse". Es algo que simplemente pasa. Y cuando ocurre no hay vuelta atrás, no se puede apagar, no se puede borrar, no se puede cambiar. Después de todo, "el corazón quiere lo que quiere"._

 _Pero en fin, mi punto es que el amor o una relación basada en este sentimiento, requiere confianza mutua y la confianza es algo que tampoco aparece espontáneamente, como por arte de magia. Uno trabaja por conseguirla y se esfuerza al máximo por darla. El amor y las relaciones requieren compromiso, cuidado, dedicación, trabajo y esfuerzo._

 _Mucho más tranquila,_

 _Elena._

* * *

 **Damon's POV:**

Es jodidamente irónico. Soy la criatura más peligrosa del planeta, la gente me teme cuando ve mi verdadero ser. Corren, lloran, tiemblan, gritan. Nadie se atrevería a enfrentarme en una pelea a menos que tengan unos ardientes deseos de morir. Demonios, ni siquiera se atreverían a desafiarme o levantarme la voz. No a menos que quisiesen perder un miembro de su cuerpo o un órgano vital. He oído que son bastante importantes.

Y, sin embargo, aquí me hallaba. Sintiéndome impotente, malditamente débil e inútil. ¿No dije que era irónico? ¿Es una especie de broma? Si lo es, seguramente la planificó mi padre. Estoy _seguro_ de que se estaría riendo en mi cara en estos momentos si no estuviese ardiendo en el infierno. Si tuviese la oportunidad de encontrarse conmigo nuevamente, me llamaría un debilucho y se regocijaría al saber que estoy sufriendo, mucho más si se trata de una mujer. Me llamaría toda clase de iluso y patético.

" _Bien por ti, Damon. Porque todo lo que tengo es decepción."_

No por primera vez en mi vida, agradecí que Stefan lo hubiese matado. Esperaba que hubiese sido doloroso, aunque sabiendo que en ese entonces Stefan carecía de autocontrol y tenía estas tendencias… destripadoras, probablemente lo había sido. Esperaba que le hubiese dolido _como el infierno_. Tan solo me habría gustado presenciarlo, ver como se muere con mis propios ojos. Yo mismo habría estado riéndome al ver su cara horrorizada al ver que su jodido niño preciado estaba dispuesto a matarlo. Que conste que él fue quien lo mató, yo no.

Me pregunto si alguna vez pensó que yo lo haría. Admito que si Stefan no lo hubiese hecho, probablemente yo lo habría asesinado. Y con gusto. Pero, ¿alguna vez lo imaginó? Bueno, la vida da muchas vueltas.

En fin, ¿por qué estaba pensando esto? _Oh, sí._ Por ella.

Hace un rato había dejado de llorar, ahora sólo podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada mientras sollozaba en sueños. No quería ni adentrarme en su mente por temor a ver lo que estaba soñando. No quería verlo. La pequeña chica había llorado hasta que había estado tan cansada que no aguantó más y se quedó dormida. Se quedó dormida mientras _lloraba._

Y sabía que yo había sido el culpable de todo esto, lo que me hacía sentir como el imbécil más grande de este planeta. Me habían llamado imbécil un montón de personas a lo largo de los siglos, innumerables veces. La mayor parte de ellas solo me reía o continuaba haciendo caso omiso, porque ninguno de ellos valía la pena como para hacerme enojar. Infiernos, me han llamado peor. Y en ningún momento me molestó que la gente me llamara con distintos nombres. Me entretenía, me divertía que los demás me odiaran. Me daba esta clase de retorcido placer ver que los demás me detestaban. Pero yo jamás dije estar en mi sano juicio.

El problema era ella. Esa indefensa e inocente humana. Sabía que todo el dolor y toda la tristeza que la embargaba habían estado allí porque _yo_ las había puesto ahí. Si se tratase de cualquier otra persona, incluso Stefan, habría aplaudido por afectarla de esa manera. Porque eso significa que tengo control sobre esa persona y si hay algo que me gusta en este mundo es el control. El control y el poder de ejercerlo.

Pero no, no con ella. Jamás con ella. No lo merecía, ella no merecía nada de esto. Ella no debería haberse topado con alguien tan complicado, retorcido y dañado como yo. Alaric había tenido razón. Al principio mi visión se había nublado y vi todo rojo, todo estuvo bañado en sangre y estuve a punto de partir el árbol de su patio delantero por la mitad cuando escuché que Alaric le estaba advirtiendo que se alejara de mí. ¿Por qué haría eso? Alaric estaba pidiendo a gritos que lo matara. Él tenía un deseo de muerte. Por un momento olvidé que era mi mejor amigo e imaginé como mis manos rodearían su cuello, como enterraría mis dedos en su piel, como atravesaría toda su carne y sus huesos hasta decapitarlo. Sólo con mis manos. Sería tan fácil como aplastar una uva.

Pero luego me di cuenta de porqué lo hacía y jamás estuve tan agradecido en mi vida de haberme hecho amigo de Alaric Saltzman. Él lo hacía por ella, aunque le haya dicho que lo hacía por su tía. No, no, no. Él realmente lo hacía por ella. Porque él veía lo mismo que yo veía en ella. _Ella_ era tan diferente a todas las personas y seres sobrenaturales con los que me he topado en este mundo. En su cuerpo no había ninguna sola gota de maldad. Era tan diferente a Katherine, era la antítesis de Katherine. Completamente distinta, de pies a cabeza, a pesar de lucir exactamente igual. Ella era buena, _realmente_ buena. La clase de persona que sólo deseaba el bien para todos y que rescataría a los animales callejeros para luego llevárselos a su casa.

Sabía perfectamente esto y eso no evitó que la hiriera. Lo hice, porque está en mí. Es quien soy. Es algo típico de Damon. Arruinar todo lo que toco, todo lo que veo. Lo que más me torturó fue ver su expresión torturada cuando me dijo que _lo sentía_. Katherine arrancó mi corazón de mi pecho y se puso a bailar sobre él. Y _Elena_ lo sentía. Ella era demasiado empática y compasiva. Sus ojos marrones eran demasiado para mí. Aún podía verlos llenándose de lágrimas, una y otra vez cada vez que cerraba mis ojos. Sólo quería entrar a su habitación y quitar todo ese dolor, toda esa tristeza.

¿Y en qué posición me dejaba eso? Yo no debería estar sintiendo absolutamente ningún tipo de mierda. Yo apagué mi interruptor. Sé que lo hice, recuerdo perfectamente el momento en que lo hice. Las llamas y los gritos de mi amigo eran demasiado vívidos en mi mente como para olvidarlos. Dejé que Enzo ardiera en llamas, lo abandoné por completo una vez que supe que no había otra alternativa. Apagué mi interruptor, me di media vuelta y simplemente lo dejé ahí. Lo abandoné y no sentí ningún tipo de dolor. Ningún remordimiento, nada de culpa, nada de pesar. No sentí nada. Por eso sé que apagué mi interruptor. ¿Y luego de eso? Todo había sido tan fácil. Herir, matar, torturar. Era sumamente divertido. Y en eso se resume todo lo que viví después. En diversión. Hacía lo que me complacía cada vez que quería, cómo, dónde y cuándo quería. Y jamás me arrepentí de eso. Nada había sido capaz de afectarme.

Hasta ahora.

Sé que a pesar de tener el interruptor apagado había sido capaz de sentir deseo. Y eso es porque está en mi naturaleza. El deseo de matar, el deseo de beber sangre. El deseo corre por mis venas. Pero este deseo que siento ahora, no se asemeja en nada a lo que solía sentir todas las veces que torturaba a una persona o al que sentía cada vez que me acostaba con una mujer cualquiera. Ese deseo había sido opacado como un eclipse total. Ahora sólo sentía un tipo de deseo, un ansia interminable que no se detenía, que no parecía tener fin y que sólo aumentaba y empeoraba con el tiempo. Sobre todo luego de esta tarde, había empeorado al máximo luego de nuestra conversación.

Quería _tenerla_. Y sabía que no estaba hablando de algo puramente físico. Quería tenerla cuerpo, alma y corazón. Quería que fuera mía. _Toda mía_. No había estado mintiendo cuando me introduje en su sueño. La deseaba, simplemente la deseaba. La deseaba como nunca había deseado nada en este mundo.

¿Pero por qué? ¡Yo había apagado el interruptor! Esto no es posible. Mi humanidad _no_ está encendida. No soy capaz de sentimientos, no soy capaz de tener emociones. Soy sólo el monstruo en el que me he convertido. Nada más. Vivo del sufrimiento ajeno y me _encanta_. O al menos pensé que así era. Pero yo no he encendido el interruptor. ¿Por qué lo haría? No sentir es mejor, mucho mejor. Porque prefiero _no_ sentir a sufrir por el hecho de que me _siento_ como el imbécil más desgraciado de la historia. Y todo esto porque había hecho a una chica llorar. Pero no era sólo una chica. ¿Habrá sido ella? Maldita sea. Me siento culpable y _ella_ es la culpable.

 _Elena._

Me estremecí y el árbol se estremeció debajo de mí. Alivio y pánico corriendo por mis venas. No estaba preparado para esto. Yo no quería esto. _Yo no pedí esto_. Esta noche estaba llena de ironías. Yo estaba muerto y no necesitaba respirar, pero ahora mismo sentía como si el aire no llegase a mis pulmones y era como si me estuviese ahogando. Agarré mi pecho con una mano, casi desgarrando mi camisa. Podía escuchar el crujido de las ramas al ser trituradas con mi otra mano. Esto no estaba bien.

Salté silenciosamente del árbol y me desvanecí hasta aparecer en el medio de la carretera, muy lejos de Elena, a las afueras de Mystic Falls donde no podría levantar sospechas. ¿Por qué me preocupaba de eso? Quién carajos sabe.

Un vehículo se paró frente a mí. Una lenta sonrisa se deslizó en por mis labios. El pánico había comenzado a disminuir, ahora era más fácil respirar. La anticipación había remplazado la culpa por deseo. Pero no era suficiente. Así que cuando la chica se bajó de su auto, me lancé precipitadamente hacia ella. Ni siquiera podía esperar y jugar con ella un poco más. Estaba _desesperado._

Rasgué su garganta mientras ella gritaba al tope de sus pulmones. Creo que hasta que dañó sus cuerdas vocales. No es como si importara ahora, ella estaría muerta dentro de pocos segundos. Y ese fue el último pensamiento que corrió por mi mente cuando una gota se deslizó por mi lengua y descendió por mi garganta. Ahora podía olvidarlo todo. Toda la culpa, todo el remordimiento, todo el pesar, todo el dolor, toda la tristeza. Podía dejar todo atrás y abandonarme en el placer. Me estremecí de dicha. Corrientes eléctricas recorrían mi torrente sanguíneo. El placer era mucho mejor que el pánico. Por esto lo hice, por esto apagué el interruptor. Porque es mejor no sentir nada en absoluto salvo deseo y placer puro.

Pero la mujer dejó de luchar contra mis brazos y se desvaneció. Su suministro de sangre se acabó y cayó como un peso muerto por lo que la solté bruscamente y la vi caer al suelo, sin molestarme en recuperar mi rostro humano. La vi tendida ahí, sin vida y con los ojos dilatados por el miedo sin siquiera inmutarme.

No había sido suficiente. No sentí ningún tipo de satisfacción. Ese pequeño orgasmo que se producía al beber sangre fresca no había aparecido. No me sentía poderoso, no me sentía indestructible. Me agarré el pelo y comencé a tirar de él hasta que doliera. Un grito desesperado comenzó a construirse desde lo profundo de mi pecho, pero lo que salió fue un rugido de rabia.

No podía escapar de ella, no la podía arrancar de mi sistema. Era imposible. Mi reino de oscuridad, siempre tan siniestro había sido todo lo que necesitaba. Pero ya no, ahora no era más que solitario. Ella parece ser todo lo que necesito, porque me sentía físicamente herido por estar lejos de su luz incandescente.

 _Elena._

Luz.

* * *

 **NA:** OH. DIOS. MÍO. ¿Es posible? ¡Actualicé un capítulo!

Sinceramente, chicos/as, ofrezco mis disculpas desde lo profundo de mi corazón. Me siento realmente mal por no haber escrito este capítulo antes. Acabo de terminarlo, ni siquiera me molesté en revisar la ortografía de la última parte, ni re-escribirlo porque estaba tan ansiosa por publicarlo que no me aguanté. Tan sólo quería publicarlo, ¡porque estoy tan emocionada!

Hay algo llamado "bloqueo del escritor" no sé si lo han escuchado. ¿Sí? Yo también. Bueno, eso es lo que me ocurría. Cada vez que intentaba escribir, consideraba que estaba todo terriblemente mal redactado o no era lo suficientemente bueno. O me encontraba demasiado deprimida y cada cosa que escribía era como tirarse al vacío y no podía dejar de caer. Y no quería traspasar eso al fanfic. Pero en fin, ¡finalmente terminé un capítulo! Siento que esto está presentable, así que me siento contenta por publicar _algo._

Estoy especialmente contenta por haber escrito el punto de vista de Damon. Quería volver a hacerlo, ¡y me gustó tanto! Es divertido adentrarse en la cabeza de Damon porque uno sabe perfectamente lo que le ocurre ¡y él no quiere admitirlo!

Espero que les guste este capítulo. He estado muy ocupada estudiando y haciendo trabajos últimamente, así que escribir un capítulo en medio de todo ese caos me trae un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

Muchos besos y abrazos para todos,

 **Javiera.**

PD: Canciones que utilicé como inspiración para este capítulo:

 **Not Today - Imagine Dragons**

 **As Long As You Love Me - Sleeping At Last (cover)**

 **Fly Down - Stephen**


	8. Chapter 7

**Descargo de responsabilidad: The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Estos le pertenecen a L. J. Smith y Julie Plec.**

* * *

 _"...But you're in love? That's so sweet!"_

 _"It's not "sweet". It's like a disease. I slept with Robin one time and I caught feelings. I caught feelings bad. I used protection and everything."_

 _"Oh, Barney, you don't "catch" feelings. You just have them! And they're good!"_

 _"They're terrible! I can't eat, I can't sleep. She's all I think about. I close my eyes, I see Robin. I, I hear a song, it reminds me of Robin!"_

 _Season 4, Episode 1: Do I Know You? (2008) How I Met Your Mother_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 – I'm A Mess**

Una semana.

Había pasado una semana entera desde la última vez que la vi. No es como si hubiese contado cada hora y cada minuto que he estado separado de ella. No había llegado a ese extremo y tampoco lo haría, porque yo no me permitiría llegar al punto de convertirme en un idiota tan patético como mi hermano, el cual no ha parado de hablar de la rubia esa.

Pero sabía que habían pasado siete días mientras miraba como el sol aparecía en el horizonte. Corrí la cortina para poder mirar el patio delantero. El sol estaba pintando el oscuro cielo azul marino con unos débiles tonos rozados, reemplazando el resplandor de cada una de las estrellas con el brillo de las copas de los árboles, con el resplandor de las gotas de rocío en el pasto que pronto se secarían. Poco a poco el azul se transformó en un claro celeste.

Un nuevo día había comenzado y sabía que había pasado una semana.

Porque no había puesto un pie fuera de esta casa desde hace siete días. No era capaz de salir, no era capaz de dormir. Era un alivio que ya estuviese muerto porque de seguro ya estaría tirado en el suelo con algún daño cerebral severo.

Imaginé que ella se estaría levantando ahora mismo si es que ya no lo hubiese hecho. Quizás se estaría arreglando o bañando en estos momentos.

Mis pantalones se sintieron ligeramente más apretados. Tomé una gran respiración, tratando de controlar mi libido y de paso ajusté un poco la parte delantera de mis vaqueros. No tendría ninguna clase de alivio porque no planeaba hacer algo al respecto y ahora mismo no estaba haciendo más que calentar mi excitación con cada trago de bourbon que se deslizaba por mi garganta.

Hmm. Sí. Puede que estuviese un poco borracho.

Recorrí el salón de la casa de huéspedes como si fuese un animal enjaulado. Probablemente lo era a estas alturas. Sentía como si cada nervio de mi cuerpo estuviese expuesto y electrizado, mis hombros estaban tan tensos que dolían. Además, últimamente he andado demasiado irritable, o más de lo habitual porque no tomaba más que una palabra mal intencionada para hacerme estallar. Era como si el rugido estuviese listo para salir de mi pecho, las ganas de gritarle a alguien eran casi irreprimibles.

Stefan y Zach se dieron cuenta de esto, pero sabiamente decidieron no decir nada al respecto. Creo que esa es la razón por la cual no he visto ni un pelo de la cabeza de Zach estos últimos días. Sabía que pasaba el tiempo encerrado en su habitación una vez que volvía del trabajo, con su puerta cerrada con llave

Reí entre dientes y me dejé caer en mi sillón reclinable favorito, el que estaba junto a una mesa llena con mis botellas de licor. Agarré el vaso que había dejado encima y bebí de él, cerrando los ojos con placer cuando el alcohol quemó ligeramente mi garganta.

No es como si una puerta cerrada con llave pudiese detenerme. Si quisiese a Zach muerto, él lo estaría en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo. Él lo sabía, yo lo sabía, incluso Stefan lo sabía. Pero no sabía cómo se las arreglaba para comer porque ni siquiera lo había visto ir a la cocina. Tampoco teníamos personal, así que no sabía cómo lo hacía. Era digno de admiración, supongo.

Pero si se atreviera a salir, al menos tendría algo de entretención. Suspiré aburrido.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y tiré la cabeza hacia atrás, mis ojos fijos en el techo. _El aburrimiento es algo poderoso_ –pensé mientras analizaba los patrones grabados en la madera.

La única razón por la cual logré sobrevivir durante esta semana que estuve recluido sin disecarme o acabar con Zach como si fuese un aperitivo fue porque tenía un montón de bolsas de sangre bien escondidas y fuera del alcance de Stefan. Porque él no necesitaba saber eso. Primero que todo, porque tenía que seguir pensando que yo estaba atacando humanos durante la noche; y segundo, porque no necesitaba que mi hermano se volviese todo destripador sobre mi trasero. Así que mientras más lejos estuviese de las bolsas, mejor para mí. No necesitaba añadir más problemas a la lista de los que ya tenía.

Como el hecho de que me quedaban apenas dos bolsas.

¿Pero por qué no salía simplemente a cazar un desafortunado humano? Esa, de hecho, era una excelente pregunta. Bueno, la respuesta es bien sencilla: Bien, pues… no quiero encontrarme con ella. Solté un gemido frustrado. Patético, lo sé. Tal vez yo en verdad no era mejor que el idiota que tengo por hermano.

No me sentía capaz de mirarla a la cara. No cuando le había confesado uno de mis más preciados secretos. ¿Por qué infiernos lo hice, de todos modos? Quizás porque esos oscuros ojos castaños me persuadieron para así lo hiciera. Ella era la culpable de que le confesara todas esas estupideces. Ella era la culpable de que yo me sintiese sucio luego de matar a esa mujer. Ni siquiera me sentí mal la primera vez que usé a una mujer para mi placer, cuando seguí las instrucciones de Sage hace ya tantas décadas atrás. ¿Y ahora una simple chiquilla humana con un complejo de santa llegaba y me hacía esto? Ella era la jodida culpable de que sintiera como si un maldito cuchillo estuviese siendo torcido una y otra vez en mi estómago, manteniendo la herida abierta y sangrante.

Me sentía culpable porque había hecho llorar. Sabía que ella tenía problemas en su vida y no se encontraba emocionalmente estable. Pero eso no evitó para que yo encontrara una forma de gatillar una respuesta en ella. Provoqué su llanto y por un instante creí que la culpabilidad sería momentánea, que desaparecería una vez que estuviese apartado de ella.

Lo intenté, eso mismo estaba haciendo ahora mismo. Pero nada pasó, nada cambiaba aún. ¿Por qué no se había ido? La idea de esfumarme de este maldito pueblo, correr tan rápido como me fuese posible y no volver jamás era tentadora. Pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Porque habían pasado siete días y seguía sintiéndome terrible. El desagradable pesar se volvía cada vez peor por cada jodido segundo que no pasaba junto a ella, rogándole su perdón. Y sabía que apenas me asomara al exterior iría corriendo a donde sea que ella estuviese. Si no la encontraba, entonces la rastrearía. Y si aun así, no la hallaba por ninguna parte, entonces saquearía el planeta entero hasta dar con ella.

 _¿Qué pasó con el vampiro sin emociones?_ –Se burló de mí una vocecilla molesta dentro de mi cabeza.

El gruñido que he estado reprimiendo durante todo este rato buscó su camino fuera de mi cuerpo, haciendo retumbar mi garganta. Lancé el vaso vacío contra una pared, sintiendo una extraña satisfacción al ver cómo explotaba en un montón de pequeños cristales.

Necesitaba disculpable. ¿De qué? No tenía idea. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había hecho. Por lo que no estaba seguro por donde siquiera empezar. No creo que el dejarla sola fuese la razón del problema. Ella no había llorado por eso. ¿Probablemente porque no tuve reparos en herir sus sentimientos? Pero no le había dicho nada ofensivo o nada que pudiese herirla… creo.

Bueno, ya. Quizás me empeñé en mostrarle mi punto de vista. Sabía que la había desilusionado cuando le dije que no creía en el amor. Sabía que ella no es una chica cualquiera. No, señor. Ella es una romántica empedernida. La chica tenía la palabra "amor" escrita en la frente… Y supongo que no tomó muy bien mis palabras.

¿Qué tal si destruí la única esperanza que aún le quedaba?

La chica ya estaba bastante deprimida desde un comienzo.

 _Que buena forma de convertirte en un imbécil_ –volvió a susurrar esa parte dentro de mí.

Mi mente estaba logrando sacarme de quicio. Le ordené que se callara e iba a empinar mi vaso lleno de bourbon cuando me di cuenta de que gracias a mí ahora estaba repartido en todo el living en forma de pequeñas y diminutas esquirlas.

Estiré ciegamente mi mano hacia la mesa y agarré la botella de bourbon. No me molesté en sacar otro vaso, así que me empiné la botella y comencé a beber y a beber, hasta que vacié casi la mitad del contenido con un par de tragos. El ardor era ya casi imperceptible y no me hizo ni pestañear. Pasó un buen rato en el que estuve bebiendo tranquilamente, hasta que el líquido dejó de correr por mi garganta y me di cuenta de que había logrado vaciar otra botella. Hice un mohín con mi boca y lo lancé a un lado con un suspiro cansado. No sé cuánto he bebido porque la verdad es que no he parado en días. Perdí la cuenta del número de botellas que he tirado por ahí. ¿Serían veinte? ¿Treinta? Ya no estaba seguro.

Si fuese un humano, habría logrado matarme a mí mismo provocándome coma etílico o una falla hepática.

Eran las ventajas de ser un vampiro, supongo.

Deslicé mis ojos por el suelo del living, mirando despreocupadamente el desastre que había hecho a mí alrededor. Tenía que limpiarlo tarde o temprano, por lo que intenté levantarme y sorprendentemente mis pies se tambalearon un poco. Solté una risa divertida. Mi tolerancia era increíblemente alta porque mi organismo era capaz de eliminar el alcohol mucho más rápido de lo que lo haría el cuerpo de un humano, y aun así, me las había arreglado para embriagarme.

Era jodidamente divertido.

Así que abandoné mis planes de ama de casa y fui a recostarme en el sofá que estaba enfrente. Estaba demasiado cansado y borracho como para ir a buscar más alcohol o incluso para subir las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Me tendría que contentar con dormir aquí… si es que podía. Quizás era el primer vampiro que había logrado emborracharse hasta perder el conocimiento. Pero ahora estaba repitiendo el mismo proceso que hice anoche, cuando intenté beber sin parar hasta quedar tan desorientado que acabé por desmayarme en el suelo, sin siquiera alcanzar a llegar a mi cama.

Pero mi desmayo duró apenas un minuto. Tampoco logré quedarme dormido.

Reí entre dientes y miré la lámpara de lágrimas que colgaba del techo. Apenas había comenzado a contar cuantas figuras de cristal tenía cuando escuché unos pasos acercarse en mi dirección.

Pestañeé perezosamente y me volteé para ver entrar a mi hermano, el cual se dirigió aceleradamente hasta donde yo estaba. Un borrón imperceptible en el aire para los ojos humanos.

 _Oh, maldición_ –me quejé mentalmente-. _Él lo sabe._

Sus manos rodearon mi garganta en un nanosegundo, apretando hasta cortar mis vías respiratorias, efectivamente dejándome sin oxígeno. Qué bueno que no necesitaba respirar. Yay.

-¡¿Mataste a esa mujer?! –Gritó en mi cara.

Gotas de saliva saltaron a mi rostro. Qué asco.

Sin molestarme en apartarme, suprimí un suspiro irritado y suprimí la necesidad de abrir su garganta de un mordisco. Sería tan fácil para mí simplemente apartar sus manos e introducir la mía en su pecho. La metería lenta pero fuertemente, atravesando su esternón como si fuese un cuchillo o quizás mejor podría romper y abrir sus costillas para causar más dolor. Luego sostendría su corazón con mis dedos –ese palpitante órgano que era casi inservible para nosotros salvo para mantenernos vivos a base de sangre que no era la nuestra-, tirando de él hasta que se rompieran sus arterias, arrancando a su vez una exclamación de dolor de su parte hasta que su piel se tornase púrpura y las venas comenzasen a sobresalir.

Me pregunto qué haría Stefan entonces. Mi patentada sonrisa de lado apareció en mi rostro ante ese pensamiento.

-Ahora, hermano –me las arreglé para que mi voz chorreara sarcasmo a pesar de que sonó rasposa por la presión que él estaba ejerciendo en mi cuello-. ¿Por qué siempre asumes que soy yo el que tiene la culpa cuando hay un cuerpo muerto involucrado? –Puse el mejor rostro ofendido que era capaz de fingir-. Podría haber sido un puma o un lobo.

Reí de mi propio chiste.

Aunque debo decir que la policía logró sorprenderme cuando finalmente encontraron el cuerpo que con tanto esmero escondí. Sólo les tomó una semana para hacerlo, claro. Pero no esperaba más de ellos, tampoco. Porque de hecho, yo jamás pensé que realmente lograsen encontrarla, porque me di el tiempo de arrastrar a esa mujer junto con su auto y los lancé por un barranco. Incluso me tomé la molestia de dejarla en su asiento con su cinturón de seguridad puesto, cosa de que pareciera como si hubiese perdido el control de su vehículo. Hasta rompí los frenos de su vehículo para que todo pareciese más creíble.

Pero de una forma u otra se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal y de que había un vampiro involucrado, porque anoche Zach le llegó con la noticia a Stefan. Al parecer el Consejo del Pueblo se había reunido y habían tenido una larga discusión, en la cual llegaron a la conclusión de que un vampiro había llegado nuevamente a Mystic Falls y que este había atacado a su primera víctima.

Y eso que había borrado las marcas de mis mordidas, desgarrando la piel hasta que pareciese como si un animal le hubiese despedazado la garganta.

Buen trabajo, Departamento de Policía de Mystic Falls. Les debo conceder esta victoria.

Ellos eran los culpables de que en las noticias anduviesen diciendo que fue un animal salvaje el que atacó a esa mujer… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ugh. No recuerdo. Bueno, en fin. Muertes como esas, causadas por un animal son sumamente extrañas. No imposibles, a menos que vivas en Mystic Falls, donde _nada_ pasa.

Así que supongo que fue fácil para la Sheriff sumar dos más dos cuando tenía en frente un cuerpo drenado de sangre. Tendré que ser más creativo la próxima vez. O un poco más cuidadoso. O quizás no. Todo depende de mi estado de ánimo en mi próxima matanza.

-¡¿Lo hiciste?! –Ladró Stefan.

-¡Sí! –Rugí, perdiendo la paciencia.

Lo lancé lejos de mí. Stefan se vio forzado a retroceder, perdiendo el equilibrio cuando chocó con la mesita de café y cayó sobre su trasero en el piso. Le sonreí con sorna cuando se recompuso rápidamente y corrió con su mano empuñada. Iba directo a mi cara.

-Ah, ah, ah –alcé mis dedos índices para detenerlo-. Yo no haría eso si fuera tú –lo amenacé dándome mi característica sonrisa de lado.

Podría estar enfrentándome con cualquiera y no perdería la calma. Siempre me vería tranquilo como si no hubiese nada de lo que preocuparme. Era una táctica que siempre me había servido.

Aunque Stefan no era un enemigo al cual temerle.

-Serías sabio al recordar que soy más fuerte que tú, Steffy –me incorporé lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el sofá.

-¡¿Por qué no me dejas vivir en paz, Damon?! –Gritó frustrado.

Arqueé mis cejas.

-Oh, lo siento. No sabía que la conocías –respondí burlesco-. Además, no es como si la hubiese matado aquí en Mystic Falls. Lo hice en las afueras del pueblo. ¿Así que por qué estás tan molesto?

Rodé mis ojos y solté un quejido cansado. Ahí se fue mi placentero estupor, el efecto del alcohol abandonándome por completo. Ahora estaba de vuelta con esta fastidiosa sensiblería.

-¡Salió en todas las noticias, Damon! –Exclamó Stefan, tirando de su rubio cabello-. ¡No sólo en las de Mystic Falls sino en todo el jodido estado, imbécil!

¡Oh! ¡Alerta, alerta! ¡Stefan ha despeinado su cabello de héroe!

-¿Y eso debería importar, por…?

-Quiero quedarme en Mystic Falls, Damon. ¿No quieres tú lo mismo? –Preguntó él con una mirada agotada.

-Puedes quedarte aquí todo lo que quieras, Stefan –resoplé-. Pero tu verdadera naturaleza te alcanzará eventualmente. No puedes mentirte a ti mismo por siempre. Eres un vampiro, es hora de que comiences a actuar como uno –crucé mis pies y los apoyé en el brazo del otro sillón-. Por un momento para de ser tan delirante y vive la realidad. ¿Han pensado en lo que harás dentro de quince años? No puedes vivir en Mystic Falls por siempre. La gente se dará cuenta de que hay algo extraño en nosotros. Dime entonces, ¿qué le dirás a todo el mundo cuando tengas el aspecto de un adolescente cuando se supone que en realidad tienes cuarenta? ¿Has pensado en eso, genio? _Tú no eres humano_. No eres uno de esos chicos que va a la escuela, conoce a una chica y se enamora de ella. No serás presentado a sus estúpidos padres humanos. Claro que puedes intentarlo, no te estoy deteniendo. No te lo prohíbo. Puedes casarte si quieres, seguro. Pero piensa en esto: jamás podrás darle hijos, no envejecerás con ella. Y que entretenido será ver a esa estúpida chica humana morir cuando tenga ochenta años y tú sigas pareciendo… -lo recorrí con mis ojos, haciendo una mueca de desprecio-, un adolescente hormonal.

-¿Entonces qué estás haciendo con Elena, eh? –Los ojos de Stefan eran directos y se atrevieron a sostener mi mirada-. Ella es una de esas estúpidas chicas humanas, después de todo.

Un rugido comenzó a construirse en mi pecho. Mi irritación alcanzando niveles homicidas.

-No lo es –negué con la cabeza.

No me limité a decirle nada más. No era un hombre paciente y Stefan ya estaba sobrepasando el límite de la poca paciencia que aún me quedaba. Así que no me rebajaría a explicarle que Elena no era una de esas estúpidas chicas humanas que eran demasiado tontas y sencillas como para atrapar mi interés. Esas chicas eran demasiado predecibles. Elena no. Ella era mucho, mucho más que ellas. Era mucho más compleja de lo que esas chicas jamás serían. Era una viva contradicción. Su alma era diferente en cierto sentido y su mente tenía más pasadizos y recovecos de lo que seguramente notaba. No era capaz de verlos ni encontrarlos, pero estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

Sabía que a pesar de que se mostrara buena, pura y noble, escondía algo debajo de su exterior, una parte de ella que no dejaba que nadie más la viera. Era consciente de que estaba ahí porque la reconocí como una parte de mí mismo. Era la razón por la cual podía entenderla perfectamente. Ni siquiera tenía que intentarlo, todo en ella me indicaba que yo estaba en lo correcto. No era mala, pero a pesar de que la bondad en ella era mayor que cualquier otra cosa, ella poseía esta parte oscura, retorcida y egoísta –que muchas veces difícil de comprender para cualquier humano-. Esta parte también ocupaba un trozo de su alma. Un trozo considerable y me entretendría un montón haciendo que ella descubriera esta oscuridad.

Yo mismo había descubierto esto en su sueño, cuando ella había recreado todo ese escenario en el cual me adentré. Ella podría haber soñado cualquier cosa. Un día soleado en la playa, un atardecer tranquilo o incluso un aburrido día de escuela. Pero no. Ella había soñado con un oscuro, frío y tenebroso bosque. Una puesta en escena tan peligrosa que yo mismo había utilizado en mis múltiples matanzas, una de mis favoritas.

Y ella había creado todo por sí misma. Sólo me bastó con introducirme en su cabeza para comprender que ella era mucho más de lo que aparentaba ser. Fue entretenido jugar con ella, invitarla a jugar _conmigo_. Y ella aceptó.

Es por eso que éramos tal para cual. Ella definitivamente _no_ era como esas insignificantes criaturas que correrían despavoridas ante mi verdadero ser. Elena estaba destinada a ser una reina de la oscuridad. _Mi reina_.

Ella era todo un misterio que me había predispuesto a resolver.

-¿Qué? –Stefan destruyó mis poéticos pensamientos, arruinando mi momento-. ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! –Vociferó-. ¡La última vez que lo chequeé ella seguía siendo humana! –Los ojos de Stefan se abrieron con reconocimiento cuando algo hizo _click_ en su cabeza-. Planeas convertirla –exhaló pasmado.

No le respondí y me levanté de un salto. No quería tener esta conversación ahora mismo porque sabía que Stefan no me daría un respiro.

-¡Oh, no! –Stefan gritó, dando zancadas en mi dirección, a punto de agarrar mí brazo para forzarme a encararlo-. ¡No te atrevas a irte así como así!

Como siempre, estaba en lo correcto.

Lo detuve con una fría mirada que podría haber congelado el universo entero. Stefan se detuvo inmediatamente, sin atreverse a dar otro paso. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos con temor. Bien. Él debería temerme.

-No puedes decirme qué hacer –le dije calmadamente, con una sonrisa que se había vuelto tan cruel y despiadada, que hacía que el impacto de mis palabras fuese aún mayor. La advertencia danzaba en ellas, avisándole del peligro en el cual se adentraría si tan sólo decidía contradecirme-. Pero adelante, trata de detenerme. Has estado muy cerca de darme un motivo para matarme –hice señas con mis dedos índice y pulgar, para enfatizar lo que le estaba diciendo-. Sigue así y lo encontraré. Eso no estaba en mis planes, hermanito, si consideramos que te prometí una eternidad de miseria. Pero mi paciencia tiene un jodido límite, hermano. Y déjame decirte algo –bajé la voz hasta un bajo susurro, como si le estuviese diciendo un secreto-, ¡ya lo alcanzaste! Así que, hazlo. Detenme –hice un gesto con mis manos como si estuviese animándolo a continuar.

Alcé mis cejas, expectante.

Stefan, por otro lado, se vio tan roto que casi sentí lástima. _Casi_. Por suerte mi humanidad no había vuelto por completo.

-Estoy cansado de esto, Damon. ¿Por qué no podemos dejar todo esto atrás?

-Deberías haber pensado en eso cuando me forzaste a convertirme, hermano –el veneno se deslizó en mi lengua como una caricia letal.

-¡Te dije que lo sentía! –Gritó Stefan, molesto con que volviera a sacar el tema a colación.

-¡Tus disculpas no cambian el hecho de que soy un vampiro ahora! –Bramé, irritado-. Soy un vicioso monstruo descorazonado que mata por diversión y placer –solté una risa ahogada-. Infiernos, soy la criatura más peligrosa de este mundo. Y todo eso es gracias a ti, hermanito –lo apunté con una sonrisa malévola-. ¡Soy un depredador ahora! Y como no puedo cambiar eso… -me encogí de hombros, pareciendo desinteresado-, prefiero disfrutarlo. Voy a torturar y voy a matar a quien me plazca. Los humanos están aquí para que yo los use, para que yo los tome. Y voy a hacer justo eso. Le voy a rendir culto a mi naturaleza como el monstruo sádico en el que me convertiste.

Terminé mi discurso con un asentimiento de cabeza, mis ojos lo mantenían quieto en su lugar.

-¿Así que vas a matarla, entonces? –Susurró, como si temiese provocarme.

Quizás mi hermano era tan sensato como Zach. Bien por él.

-No lo he decidido aún –le mentí después de un rato.

Aunque quizás podría mantenerla humana por un tiempo. Disfrutar de su mortal existencia, de su deliciosa sangre y de su inocencia pura. Luego podría convertirla algo mucho más poderoso, en lo que estaba destinada a ser. Y ella me acompañaría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Era una idea tan atractiva que un ronroneo estuvo a punto de arrastrarse por mi garganta.

-¡Ella tiene una familia! –Gritó mi hermano, seguramente tratando de hacerme entrar en razón.

No. Él no tenía el mismo sentido común ni el instinto de supervivencia que volvían a Zach en un hombre inteligente.

-Ella tiene padres y un hermano –continuó Stefan, más resignado esta vez cuando vio que sus palabras no me habían afectado en absoluto-. ¡Su tía es incluso la novia de tu mejor amigo! ¿Cómo no eres capaz de preocuparte por ellos? ¿No tienes ni un poco de compasión dentro de ti?

Me reí en su cara.

-¿Sigues pensando que me queda algo de humanidad?

Stefan suspiró.

-No puedes simplemente hacerla desaparecer, Damon. Sé que está ahí porque yo también la apagué y sé que no puede ser destruida. Extraño a mí hermano, Damon. ¿Por qué no podemos ser como éramos antes de que todo esto pasara?

Fruncí el ceño. Antes de que Katherine apareciera en nuestras vidas. Eso quería decir.

-Lo siento, hermano. Pero deberías haber pensado en eso antes de follar a la mujer que amaba.

Stefan hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Pero no te preocupes –proseguí sádicamente-. No me importa eso. Ya no me importa nada en absoluto.

-No puedes matar a Elena.

Le di una mirada aburrida. Pensé que ya había usado esa táctica, sus movimientos se estaban volviendo repetitivos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es la mejor amiga de esa chica en la que estás interesado?

Patético.

-No. Porque es una buena persona –lo intentó nuevamente-. Ella tiene un buen, amable y generoso corazón. Vas a destruir a todas las personas que están a su alrededor si la hieres. Ella es el núcleo, la unión de todos los que la rodean.

Me encogí de hombros. Tenía razón en eso.

-Eso ya me lo dijiste una vez. Sigue sin ser una razón suficiente para detenerme –fruncí mis labios-. Es miserable. Y todos los que están a su alrededor no tienen idea. ¿Crees que sufrirán al verla desaparecer? Todos están demasiado preocupados en sí mismos como para prestarle un poco de atención. Sólo esperan que ella vaya corriendo cuando ellos la necesitan, solo para empujarla a un lado cuando no les es útil. Ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que se está desmoronando por dentro.

-Tú no sabes eso –protestó Stefan.

-Tú no visto lo que yo vi en su cumpleaños. Al menos yo puedo ponerle fin a su mísera vida humana y ofrecerle algo mucho mejor.

-Así que _vas_ a convertirla –concluyó.

-Lamento decirte esto, hermano. Pero realmente eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Comencé a retirarme, pero apenas había logrado llegar al pasillo cuando escuché que Stefan alzó la voz a mis espaldas. Un poco temerario si me lo preguntas a mí.

-¿Qué tiene ella? –Preguntó Stefan-. ¿Qué tiene ella que hace que te preocupes?

Volví a encararlo.

-Recuerdo perfectamente que te dije que no me importa nada en absoluto –recalqué.

-Sí, tú mismo lo dijiste –rodó sus ojos-. No tienes humanidad.

-Oh, no la tengo –mis sonrisa de lado apareció nuevamente-. ¿Así que por qué estábamos hablando de esto?

-Sólo quiero saber por qué estas interesado en ella –arqueó sus cejas desafiantemente-. Quieres ponerle fin a su sufrimiento. Eso no parecer ser algo que haría un vampiro sin emociones.

SI le explicase lo que había descubierto, él no me creería… o me pegaría un puñetazo en la cara.

-Ella es… -suspiré, sacudiendo mi cabeza. Tratando de encontrar una palabra que la describiera. No di con ninguna que pudiese abarcar todo lo que ella era-. ¿Qué quieres que diga, Stefan? ¿Qué me interesa? Sí, lo hace. Lo suficiente como para convertirla en algo más duradero –coloqué un dedo sobre mi mentón, fingiendo pensar en ello-. Hace bastante tiempo he estado considerando la idea de tener a una compañera. Tú eres demasiado aburrido. Necesito algo con lo que entretenerme y convertirla a ella sería algo _muy_ placentero.

-No puedes transformarla en tu juguete.

El feroz gruñido que antes se había construido en mi pecho escapó de mi garganta con violencia. La casa llegó a temblar, los vidrios se sacudieron y el suelo se estremeció. Stefan abrió los ojos alarmado.

-Oh, sí, hermano. ¿Olvidé decírtelo? Aprendí a utilizar mi fuente de poder hace un tiempo atrás. ¿La niebla? No es nada comparado con lo que puedo llegar a hacer –sonreí descaradamente, disfrutando el miedo que encontré en su mirada-. Te dije que no puedes decirme que hacer.

Él había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para insultar a Elena. Aunque él no debía saber por qué me habían afectado sus realmente palabras.

Me lancé contra él con toda la fuerza y rapidez que era capaz de convocar. Un latido y Stefan estaba parado en medio de la habitación; otro latido y Stefan había sido embestido en contra de una pared. Los cuadros de pintura a nuestro lado cayeron al suelo, algunos marcos se rompieron, los cristales se trizaron y rompieron, los muebles rebotaron contra la pared de madera en la que Stefan estaba apoyado. Mis dedos estaban envueltos alrededor de su garganta mientras mi hermano se retorcía bajo mi agarre, pateando mis piernas y golpeándome con sus manos. Pero yo no me moví. Ni siquiera pestañeé. Permanecí inmutable mientras él luchaba por liberarse.

-¡Damon, para! –Masculló, de alguna manera logrando que su voz saliera de su garganta.

Quizás mi apretón no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Aumenté la presión de mis dedos y Stefan jadeó por aire como si lo estuviese asfixiando. Oh, por favor. Él no necesitaba respirar.

Rodé mis ojos en respuesta a su dramatismo.

-Ahora, ¿por qué haría eso? –Ladeé mi cabeza, entrecerrando mis ojos pensativamente como si realmente estuviese considerando su petición. Jugando con mí presa como lo haría un felino-. Ya te lo advertí una vez. Dos veces me has dicho qué puedo y qué no puedo hacer. No habrá una tercera. No volveré a darte otra oportunidad. Así que si yo fuera tú, escogería muy bien tus próximas palabras desde ahora en adelante. Porque has logrado cabrearme, Stefan. Y tú no quieres verme enojado, ¿o sí?

Representé mis palabras con acciones, suavizando el apretón alrededor de su garganta. Las marcas de mis dedos se difuminaron al instante. Si hubiese sido un humano, hubiese tenido esos moretones por días… si es que no le hubiese roto el cuello con la fuerza que utilicé.

Stefan abrió la boca. _Porque él era jodidamente estúpido._

-¡Ella tiene sentimientos por ti! –Soltó abruptamente.

Alejé mi mano de él como si me hubiese electrocutado. Di un paso hacia atrás, casi tropezando con la alfombra. Stefan avanzó hacia mí con una determinación casi suicida en su rostro.

Entrecerré mis ojos hacia él. A segundos de abalanzarme sobre él como una pantera.

-Estás mintiendo.

 _Buen intento, Stefan. Mereces un jodido premio._

-Caroline me lo dijo –explicó él.

-¿Su amiga, la rubia? –Bufé-. ¿Y qué sabe ella de todo esto?

Stefan sonrió como el gato que se comió el canario. Mis manos se convirtieron en puños.

-Caroline conoce a Elena de toda su vida. La conoce –subrayó-, y sabe que tiene sentimientos por ti.

-Elena ni siquiera me conoce –le recordé.

Yo no era una persona fácil de amar y a Elena le tomaría bastante tiempo hacerlo una vez que me conociera por completo. Ocurriría de apoco, lentamente. Estaba seguro de eso porque no me rendiría hasta que ella se enamorara de mí. Quería que ella fuera mía: cuerpo, corazón y alma. Y para conseguir eso necesitaba que ella se entregase voluntariamente, que se enamorase de mí, que me dejara poseerla de todas las formas posibles.

Pero sabía que estos sentimientos que ella pudiese estar sintiendo hacia mí ahora mismo se verían opacados por el temor y la repulsión una vez que le contara mi más oscuro secreto. Ella se resistiría y lucharía contra sus más oscuros deseos. Podía apostar a que lo haría, porque no esperaba menos. Su pasión ardiente no le permitiría rendirse así como así, esperaba que ella luchase contra mí. Y esa resistencia… lo haría todo muchísimo más delicioso. Tendría que trabajar con cuidado, lentitud y perseverancia. Todo estaba en la sutileza del encanto. Ella no se daría ni cuenta cuando estuviese completa y profundamente enamorada de mí. Tan enamorada que sería capaz de consumir cada célula de su cuerpo.

Y desde entonces no habría vuelta atrás. Ella sería completamente mía.

Pero eso no significaba que no estuviese contento con este pedacito de información. Esto era simplemente la confirmación de que mis planes estaban funcionando perfectamente. Traté de no demostrarle nada a Stefan, pero podría haber jurado que mi corazón se había acelerado. Y eso era imposible.

-¿Dónde crees que sus sentimientos irán cuando ella descubra lo que soy realmente? –Expresé en voz alta, sacando a relucir mis pensamientos.

-Si ella te ama lo entenderá –asintió Stefan como si fuese una verdad absoluta.

-Oh, por favor –puse mis ojos en blanco-. ¿Recuerdas como _tú_ actuaste cuando te enteraste de Katherine?

Stefan frunció el ceño.

-No la amaba.

Reí por debajo de mi aliento.

-Cree lo que quieras, Stefan. Pero es una mentira y lo sabes.

-¡No la amaba! –Repitió Stefan, enojado-. Tú eres el que la amaba.

Iba a decirle que cerrara su puta boca cuando me interrumpió:

-¿Y qué estás haciendo de pie tan temprano? Oh, cierto. No has ido a la cama aún. ¿Problemas para dormir, Damon, o has estado matando a inocentes durante toda la noche?

-No trates de hacerme sentir culpable, Stefan –las comisuras de mis labios se alzaron con diversión.

-Deberías sentirte culpable –murmuró Stefan entre dientes-. Ella no será capaz de perdonarte si descubre a cuantas personas has matado.

-¿Qué pasó con el discurso de "si ella te ama lo entenderá"? –Alcé mis cejas.

Stefan sacudió su cabeza.

-Eso es diferente. Ella es demasiado buena como para salir con un asesino –dijo Stefan como si la palabra le asqueara.

Irónico, porque a él lo habían llamado "El Destripador de Monterey".

-¿Y? Eso es lo que soy. Si ella me ama tendrá que aceptarlo simplemente. Está en mi naturaleza –me encogí de hombros-. Ya te lo dije.

-No si hay otra forma –insistió él.

-Oh, cierto. Las bolsas de sangre –dije con ironía-. Bueno. No estoy muy seguro sobre eso. Creo que ella me aceptará de todos modos.

Stefan se rio.

-¿Ahora quién es el delirante? –Se burló de mí.

Él tuvo la valentía suficiente como para burlarse de mí. Así que tendré que golpearlo con la verdad. _Que doliera_.

-Ella está triste, miserable y deprimida viviendo su normal vida humana. Ella quiere algo más, _necesita_ algo más, y no sabe qué. Pero yo sí y voy a darle justo eso –moví mis cejas seductoramente.

-¿Vida eterna? –Stefan resopló-. Ella ama a su familia. No sería capaz de dejarlos.

Bueno, no había pensado en eso.

-No tiene que hacerlo –declaré con el ceño fruncido-. Al menos no ahora –me encogí de hombros.

Stefan me miró durante un par de segundos. Su pequeño cerebro estaba pensando. Casi podía ver los engranajes girando en su pequeña cabeza.

-Te preocupas por ella.

Sonreí lentamente, dándole una de mis mejores sonrisas desquiciadas.

-No lo hago.

-Lo haces. No estarías interesado en su vida y felicidad si no lo hicieras.

-Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación, no lo sé –rodé los ojos-, hace como cinco minutos atrás. Y como tú lo dijiste, ella es sólo mi juguete –mentí.

-¡Oh, por Dios! –Stefan exclamó exasperado-. ¡Tienes sentimientos por ella! ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente admitirlo?

-Apagué mis emociones, Stefan –refuté.

Mi cuerpo se estaba tensando lentamente. Preparándose para el ataque.

-Y están volviendo, ¿cierto? –Me sonrió.

No le respondí. Esperando que dejase de hablar. Una persona sensata lo haría.

-Es por eso que mataste a esa mujer, ¿no es así? –Persistió, inquebrantable en su postura de idiota-. Te sentías desesperado porque han vuelto.

Eso fue lo que bastó.

-¡PARA! –Rugí.

Le di un puñetazo en la cara con toda la fuerza que fui capaz de reunir. Stefan salió despedido en contra de la pared, casi dejando un agujero en ella. Cayó en el suelo sobre su trasero, tocándose la mandíbula herida con sus manos. Estaba dislocada de una manera bastante horrible, por lo que se tomó la molestia y él mismo la devolvió a su lugar. Sangre goteó sobre sus dedos.

-Solo… –repetí sin aliento-, para.

Mis manos estaban temblando.

Stefan se limpió la sangre del rostro. Pero no estaba enojado como creí lo que estaría después de que lo golpeé.

Estaba jodidamente estupefacto. ¿Cómo logreé perder el control de esta manera? Había confirmado las palabras de Stefan justo enfrente de él.

Él se veía aliviado y me estaba sonriendo.

Eso me hizo sentir enfermo y expuesto.

-Está bien, Damon –me tranquilizó.

Le di la espalda y me marché de ahí antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa.

Más tarde durante ese mismo día, alguien golpeó la puerta de mi pieza, donde me había refugiado luego de la conversación que tuve con Stefan.

Me sentía emocionalmente agotado. Ugh. Como si toda la oleada de emociones que me agobiaron hace un par de horas hubiesen hecho de mí su juguete, dejándome débil y fatigado. Era una de las tantas razones por las cuales apagué mi humanidad hace tantos años atrás. Los sentimientos y las emociones podían ser tan sobrecogedores. Prefería no sentir a _sentirme_ así.

Necesitaba un respiro. Quería estar solo.

-Quien sea el que esté ahí, será mejor que se vaya –gruñí, mi cabeza presionada contra mi almohada-. No estoy de humor y un asesinato no me vendría mal en estos momentos.

El latido que estaba al otro lado en el pasillo se aceleró. Fruncí el ceño. Era un latido humano. Me incorporé de la cama y fui hacia la puerta. Capté una esencia familiar cuando me acerqué y la abrí de un tirón.

-¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras? –Pregunté con una sonrisa diabólica.

El hombre que estaba parado al otro lado del umbral solo puso sus ojos en blanco a pesar de que su corazón latía tan rápido como el de un colibrí.

-Eres un imbécil –dijo Alaric, empujándome a un lado para poder entrar.

Solté una carcajada divertida y de inmediato me sentí aliviado. Manos mal que no era Zach porque no habría tenido la misma misericordia con él que con la que tenía con Ric. No podía acabar con Ric, el mundo sería un lugar tedioso sin mi tímido y alcohólico mejor amigo.

Nos habíamos conocido hace un par de años atrás, cuando estuve de paso por Duke y decidí quedarme un rato cuando me topé con la sororidad femenina de la universidad. Porque _qué_ hombre se resistiría a eso. Además, la cuidad era bastante tranquila y era perfecta para armar un poco de caos sin levantar sospechas. No había cazadores de vampiros rondando por ahí ni tampoco otros vampiros que pudiesen estropear mis planes, por lo que decidí pasar un tiempo ahí, lo suficiente como para acostarme casi con la mitad de la población femenina –tanto como si estuviesen disponibles como si no-, y aproveché de alimentarme libremente de ellas, sin nadie me que detuviera.

Así fue como conocí a Isobel Flemming. En ese entonces ella era una estudiante junto con Ric y los dos estaban estudiando en la universidad de Duke. Ella era una antropóloga, si la memoria no me falla y él estaba estudiando pedagogía en historia y geografía.

Ric podía ser aburrido cuando quería.

En fin, no sé cómo Isobel se las arregló para encontrarme, pero yo había estado bebiendo y coqueteando con mujeres al azar esa noche en un bar de mala muerte cuando la morena se me acercó y comenzó a flirtear conmigo. En resumen, bebimos y follamos _toda_ la noche. Y cuando estaba a punto de beber de su sangre, dejando que mi rostro cambiara y mis colmillos se extendieran, ella se volteó para mirarme antes de que los enterrara en su cuello y me pidió que la convirtiera.

Decir que estaba estupefacto sería el eufemismo del año.

No supe que hacer, ni si debía matarla ahí mismo. Ella sabía mi secreto. Nadie en la ciudad sabía quién yo era y de alguna forma ella sabía que yo era un vampiro. No había hecho nada para delatarme a mí mismo pero ella igual lo sabía.

Obviamente, la interrogué para que confesara cómo consiguió esta información. Quería saber cómo diablos sabía lo que yo era, si alguien más se lo había dicho, si trabajaba para alguien o si de alguna manera me había rastreado. Pero ella estaba rodeada de verbena, y sí, habría sido muy fácil para mí arrancar todos sus brazaletes y collares, pero la verdad es que la idea de convertirla no sonaba para nada mal, así que decidí hacerlo. Porque no tenía nada que perder. Yo simplemente estaba cumpliendo con los deseos de la mujer y déjame decirte que fue una mujer _muy_ insistente. Además, el sexo entre vampiros era algo que hace mucho tiempo no disfrutaba y seguro como el infierno no rechazaría la oportunidad de tener sexo que pudiese volar mi cerebro.

Claro que no contaba con que después su ex prometido se obsesionase conmigo e intentase matarme en venganza por haberle arrebatado la vida de su mujer. Le tuve que gritar al muy imbécil para que me dejara en paz, revelando el secreto de mi existencia para hacerle entender que su mujer no estaba muerta, que estaba vivita y coleando, muy lejos de él y definitivamente no como humana.

Por supuesto que al principio pensó que estaba mintiendo e intentó atravesar mi pecho con una estaba. Pero como _obviamente_ no se lo iba a permitir, tuve que utilizar algo de fuerza fruta y mi fastidio me llevó a conducir la misma estaca con la que él planeaba matarme y la enterré muy en lo profundo de su pecho, atravesando sus pulmones y enterrándola en su corazón. Asombrosamente el luchó por sobrevivir y su muerte tardó unos minutos. Realmente esperé que el muy idiota muriera ahí mismo porque había logrado cabrearme, por lo que me sorprendí bastante cuando después de un rato rompió el silencio al absorber una gran bocanada de hambre como si se estuviese ahogando.

Había estado completamente seguro de que había escuchado su corazón detenerse. Incluso había ido en una de una pala y una gran bolsa de basura y estaba a punto de encender mi auto y cargarlo hasta algún lugar remoto en el cual pudiese cavar un hoyo y enterrarlo ahí mismo. Pero Alaric Saltzman estaba respirando y su corazón estaba latiendo aceleradamente.

Estaba más confundido de lo que alguna vez estuve en mi vida. Era un humano y estaba vivo. Pero no me tomó mucho tiempo descubrir que su anillo tenía algo que ver en todo esto. Cuando despertó, comenzó a insultarme con todos los nombres existentes bajo la luz del sol y fue algo cómico de ver. El tipo estaba realmente enojado y decidí en ese entonces que era un hombre valiente y digno de mi respeto. Cualquier persona habría estado aterrorizad y traumada por haber _muerto_. Pero él se atrevió a insultarme cuando acababa de matarlo. Por lo que decidí contarle todo para brindarle algo de tranquilidad, después de todo, yo también sabía lo que era sufrir de un amor no correspondido. Y le conté sobre cómo su ex prometida me había perseguido hasta encontrarme, lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros –para el gran disgusto de él-, y como ella me había rogado que la convirtiese.

Luego de eso, Alaric no quiso saber nada más. Creo que desistió en sus intentos de acabar con mi vida, quizás porque se dio cuenta de que realmente era inútil o tal vez porque descubrió que en realidad no era completamente mi culpa. Si Isobel no me hubiese buscado, ella seguiría viva después de todo. Ella era la que quería convertirse desde un principio y eso fue antes de que me conociese. Por lo que obviamente no quería su vida mortal con Ric y definitivamente no quería casarse con él. Yo simplemente la ayudé a finalizar sus planes.

No sé cómo pasó realmente, pero con el tiempo Alaric y yo nos volvimos amigos. Fue un proceso lento, porque ninguno de los dos confiaba en el otro en el principio. Pero él sabía un montón sobre vampiros y decidí usarlo a mi beneficio. Como Alaric no era precisamente un fanático de los vampiros, me ayudó a encontrar a un par de enemigos que me habían estado molestado desde hace un par de décadas y que habían decidido dar un paseo en Duke. Me acompañó a acabar con ellos y me protegió la espalda en uno que otro momento cuando menos me lo esperaba. Él tuvo la oportunidad de matarme en varias ocasiones y no lo hizo, en su lugar decidió sálvame la vida. Por lo que también lo salvé yo en retorno. La confianza se fue construyendo después de esto y luego ambos sabíamos que podíamos contar con el otro.

Pero Alaric decidió abandonar la vida de cazador hace poco tiempo atrás, cuando comenzó a enamorarse de la encantadora Jenna Sommers, quien era casualmente la tía de Elena. Ric me dijo que no quería seguir arriesgando su vida cuando podía tener un tranquilo matrimonio con la mujer que amaba. Pero sé perfectamente que él tiene un baúl con armas guardadas en alguna parte dentro de una bodega. No está de más ser precavido, supongo. Además, Ric le da de beber verbena a Jenna diariamente sin que ella lo sepa. No para protegerla de mí, porque sabe que yo no le haría nada, sino para protegerla de quien sea que se atreviera a compelerla. Era un movimiento inteligente y Jenna jamás se había dado cuenta de que Ric mezclaba un par de gotas de aceite de estas flores dentro de su café cada mañana.

-Así que tu hermano finalmente si dio cuenta de que recuperaste tu humanidad –dijo tranquilamente, recogiendo una botella de bourbon en su camino hacia mi cama. Se sentó en ella-. Le tomó más tiempo del que presupuesté.

Puede que me haya equivocado. Quizás sería mejor para todos si lo hiciese desaparecer de este mundo.

-¿Qué sabes tú sobre eso? –Pregunté tirándome en la cama, haciendo que Alaric rebotara contra el colchón.

Me lanzó una dura mirada como diciéndome: "Madura."

-Bueno, partamos por el hecho de que si tú no tuviese humanidad… yo ya estaría muerto –dijo él, llevándose la botella a la boca.

-Siempre podría cambiar eso –me encogí de hombros, lanzando una sonrisa encantadora.

Él resopló.

-Soy el único que te entiende –dijo como si eso fuese algo por lo cual presumir-. No puedes perderme.

-Alguien se tiene demasiada estima –coloqué mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza y miré al techo, analizando los pliegues de madera, tratando de ver si había alguna figura extraña que resaltara del resto.

Dios, necesitaba algún pasatiempo. Rechacé las llamadas de Ric porque sabía que él pediría que nos juntásemos en el Grill y sabía que si iba al bar-restaurante entonces habría una posibilidad de que me encontrase con Elena.

Estaba tan jodido.

-¿Qué pasó entonces? –Preguntó Ric-. ¿Por qué tu hermano me llamó? –Me ofreció su botella como ofrenda de paz.

La recibí y di un buen trago del líquido ambarino. Hmm. Podía sentir la pesadez del alcohol adueñándose de mis sentidos.

Tendría que reponer mi colección de licor, porque si seguía así, pronto se acabarían las últimas cinco botellas que me quedaban en la bodega del sótano. Aunque… siempre podría beber de la cosecha de vino de los Salvatore.

No era una mala idea.

-¿Qué te dijo? –Lancé de vuelta.

-Él dijo que… -dudó-, estabas pasando por un momento difícil.

Solté una carcajada.

-¿Dijo eso?

Oh, Stefan. Tienes que aprender a meterte en tus propios asuntos.

-Sí –asintió, arrebatándome la botella y dándole un buen sorbo-. Y que necesitabas mi ayuda –carraspeó cuando el alcohol quemó su garganta.

-Hmm –fruncí mis labios pensativamente-. ¿Y qué planeas hacer para ayudarme? -Miré mi reloj despertador en mi mesa de noche. Eran apenas las dos de la tarde-. ¿No deberías estar en la escuela ahora? –Fruncí el ceño.

-No tengo clases ahora –se encogió de hombros-. Y estás evadiendo el tema. ¿Qué pasó?

Me encogí de hombros. Recordaba el consejo que Alaric le había dado a Elena. Sabía que si le decía mis intenciones con su nueva "sobrina", él no estaría muy contento conmigo.

-Nada –mentí.

-¿Entonces por qué me llamó tu hermano? –Arqueó una ceja.

No quería contarle. Valoraba demasiado la opinión de Alaric. Claro que no le iba a decir eso. El idiota no dejaría de presumirlo hasta el fin de sus días.

-No sabía que Stefan tenía tu número –desvié la conversación, haciéndome el tonto.

Él captó mi intención de inmediato y me detuvo con una mirada.

-Para de cambiar el tema, idiota.

Resoplé.

-No quiero tener una conversación–cerré mis ojos, esperando que captara la indirecta y se fuera-. Si quieres tener una charla sentimental y que alguien abra su corazón y te confiese todo lo que siente, para eso ve a ver a tu mujer. Ella es la que tiene ovarios, yo no.

-¿Charla sentimental, eh? –Me empujó con su mano.

Abrí mis ojos y fingí estar enojado.

-¿Por qué no vas a molestar a alguien más? ¿No tienes una novia con la cual pasar el tiempo? –Los volví a cerrar-. No te quiero aquí, eres molestoso y aburrido.

Él solo se rio.

-Pensé que necesitabas un amigo con el cual desahogarte… -se detuvo y lo reconsideró-, o un compañero de tragos.

-Pfft. Prefiero emborracharme solo –rodé mis ojos por debajo de mis párpados-. No te necesito.

-¿No vas a decirme qué pasó? –Inquirió.

-Nope –sonreí.

-Bueno, nos vemos otro día, entonces –se incorporó, entregándome la botella.

La alcancé ciegamente.

-Además, no puedo dejar a Elena esperando abajo demasiado tiempo –dijo a modo de despedida-. Así que tengo que irme.

Mis ojos se abrieron instantáneamente.

Los ojos de Alaric irradiaban tanto diversión como enfado.

-Eres un hijo de puta –siseó.

-¿Stefan te lo dijo? –Me quejé, dándome la vuelta y apoyando la parte delantera de mi cuerpo contra el cubrecama. Mi voz sonó amortiguada cuando hablé-: Ugh. ¿Vienes a decirme que me mantenga alejado de ella? –Alcé la cabeza para sonreírle descaradamente-. Lamento romper tu corazón, pero Stefan ya me dio ese sermón. Deberías haber venido más temprano. Si sigues así, van a quitarte el título de mi mejor amigo. Ahora no tienes nada más que hacer acá, así que puedes retirarte –volví a dejar caer mi cabeza sobre el cobertor.

-Al menos tienes la decencia para admitir que eres malo para ella –dijo él mordazmente.

-Escuché tu consejito el otro día –le informé, volviendo a alzar la cabeza para ver su reacción-. La otra noche cuando estabas hablando con ella.

Sus ojos se entornaron.

-¿Estabas espiando? –Se veía como si quisiese golpearme.

-Bueno, sí –respondí como si fuese obvio.

-¿Por qué no la puedes dejar tranquila? Es una buena chica, Damon.

Hoy era el día de "todos contra Damon", al parecer.

-No estoy haciendo nada –dije ofendido-. No me he acercado a ella en una semana, hombre. ¿Cuál demonios es tu problema?

-Stefan dijo que tenías sentimientos por ella –me acusó.

-¡No los tengo! –Exclamé con una expresión grave.

-Eres un puto mentiroso –escupió Alaric, sacudiendo su cabeza con desaprobación.

Me molestó que tuviese tan mala opinión de mí.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que te prometa que no me acercaré? –Hice un gesto despectivo con la mano-. Lo siento, hombre. Pero no lo haré.

-No es como si sirviera de algo, tampoco –gruñó Alaric-. Sé que lo harás de todos modos.

-¿Entonces qué haces acá? –Pregunté, obviamente echándolo-. Además de decirme que me aleje de ella, claramente. ¿Vienes a acompañarme? Mi trasero –añadí sarcásticamente-. Te importa una mierda mi amistad en estos momentos.

Creo que lo tomé desprevenido, porque lució algo arrepentido.

-Damon…

-Ahórratelo –le ordené-. No quiero oírlo.

-No tendría ningún problema si quisieses estar con ella –dijo de todos modos, viéndose desesperado-. Pero te conozco, hombre, y sé que tus intenciones aquí no son puras.

-Cielos. Gracias –puse los ojos en blanco.

Aunque no estaba del todo equivocado. Pero herir a Elena no estaba en mis planes.

-Haber, ¿entonces qué vas a hacer con ella? –Negó con la cabeza, como si no lo pudiese entender-. Eres inmortal, ella no. Y sé que no la matarás, así que ni siquiera te molestes en decirme lo contrario.

-Lo dices como si estuvieses muy seguro de eso –arqueé una ceja.

-Lo estoy –asintió-. ¿O no debería? –Ladeó la cabeza, estudiándome.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No lo sé. No creo que ella se lo tome muy buen cuando se entere de lo que soy. ¿Qué pasa si corre despavorida contándoselo a todo Mystic Falls? Tendré que detenerla.

Era obvio que no planeaba matarla. No definitivamente, al menos. Pero dejaría que Alaric creyera lo contrario. Quería hacerlo enojar, quería que me gritara.

-¿Planeas contárselo? –Alaric abrió los ojos sorprendido-. Damon… -emociones contradictorias cruzaron su rostro-. Ella es una chica inocente. No sabe nada de esto. Ella aún es completamente pura. ¿Por qué la necesidad de corromperla?

-Eso es lo que haría un buen demonio –sonreí cruelmente.

-¿Por qué ella? –Alaric insistió-. ¿Por qué no otra chica? ¿Por qué tiene que ser la sobrina de mi novia?

-¿En serio eres tan egoísta? –Alcé las cejas con sorpresa-. Pensé que realmente te preocupabas por Elena.

-¡Lo hago! –Protestó Alaric como si lo hubiese insultado-. Sólo estoy tratando de entender, maldita sea. ¿Es porque se parece a Katherine?

Un gruñido brotó de mi garganta.

-No.

Alaric frunció el ceño.

-No quiero que te le acerques.

-Lo siento, pero no me importa lo que tú quieras –cerré mis ojos, tratando de ignorarlo.

Alaric bufó.

-Vaya, que estúpido fui al creer que nuestra amistad significaba algo para ti.

Demonios, eso dolió.

-Ric –suspiré.

-No. Esta vez tú ahórratelo, Damon. He tenido suficiente de esta mierda. La próxima vez que te la encuentres, ella estará tan llena de verbena que no podrás compelerla. ¿Me oyes? –Apuntó su dedo amenazadoramente en mi dirección-. Y si tan solo la tocas de algún modo o me encuentro con marcas de mordidas, te esperará una estaca en el corazón.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-No tienes una oportunidad en mi contra. Puedo acabar contigo así de simple –chasqueé mis dedos en el aire-. Sólo recuérdalo. Ya lo hice. Me encantaría hacerlo otra vez si me provocas.

Alaric palideció un poco.

-Lo intentaré.

Ya era suficiente. No quería pelear con Ric. Él tenía razón, él era el único que me entendía. Y era el único al que podía soportar a pesar de que podía cabrearme hasta niveles sobrenaturales.

-No planeo herirla, Van Helsing –rodeé mis ojos-. Así que puedes relajarte.

Alaric se desinfló como un globo. El alivio brilló en su mirada.

-Así que _sí_ tienes sentimientos hacia ella –parecía triunfante.

Espera un momento…

¿Todo esto era una táctica que él había usado para hacer que confesara? No, eso sería rebuscado. Pero averiguar la verdad definitivamente había estado en sus planes.

Jodido e inteligente hijo de puta.

-No –negué aceleradamente-. No los tengo.

-Los tienes –sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente-. ¡Stefan tenía razón!

-Oh, Dios –apunté a la puerta-. Fuera de acá. Ya me aburriste. Vete –Coloqué mis dedos en el puente de mi nariz, cerrando mis ojos y suspirando audiblemente.

Alaric se rio de mi reacción.

-¡Ahora! –Lo eché.

-Mi amenaza sigue en pie, Damon. Pero si tus sentimientos son honestos… Bueno, quizás puedo hacer una excepción y dejar que vivas.

Solté un bufido.

-No puedes matarme.

-Moriré en el intento –sonrió, pero se desvaneció al instante-. Pero lo digo en serio, Damon. No la conviertas.

No le respondí. Alaric suspiró.

-No a menos que ella lo quiera –dijo derrotado, adivinando mis intenciones al instante.

Le lancé una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pero la conozco. Es demasiado buena, no caería por un imbécil dañado como tú –la sonrisa volvió-. Así que buena suerte al intentarlo.

Me levanté de un salto y lo rodeé con mis brazos, exprimiéndolo como a una naranja.

-Es bueno saber que cuento con tu aprobación, tío –no pude resistir tomarle el pelo, ahora sabiendo que habíamos vuelto al territorio de "mejores amigos por siempre".

-Eres un bastardo hijo de puta –gruñó él, respirando con dificultad y golpeando mi espalda con sus puños para que lo soltara-. ¡Déjame ir, maldita sea!

Me reí y lo solté de inmediato.

-Ahora vete –le abrí la puerta-. Tienes a una chica a la que hablarle de mí. Y espero que le digas cosas buenas, nada parecido a la mierda que le dijiste el otro día.

-Toda esa mierda era cierta –me recordó él.

-No sirve para mis propósitos –hice un gesto con mis manos y lo empujé hacia el pasillo-. Quiero que sepa lo increíble, majestuoso y divino que puedo ser cuando….

-Adiós, Damon –me interrumpió, saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola antes de que pudiese terminar.

Un peso que no sabía que tenía sobre mis hombros se liberó en ese momento. Tenía una chica con la que disculparme.

Claro que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Una vez que decidí salir de la casa de huéspedes, me di una buena ducha y me cambié de ropa para estar presentable. Había estado usando lo mismo durante toda una semana. Asqueroso, lo sé. Demándame. Pero una vez que estuve listo, agarré las llaves de mi Camaro y me dirigí al instituto, porque estaba seguro de que ella estaría allá en estos momentos.

Y sí, a pesar de que el horario de clases ya había acabado, Elena seguía en Mystic Falls High porque estaba acompañando a sus amigas a sus prácticas de cheerleader. Que

Claro que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Me costó reunir el valor suficiente, pero una vez que logré ponerme de acuerdo con mi mente y decidí salir de la casa de huéspedes, me di una buena y necesaria ducha y cambié mis ropas por algo presentable. Había estado usando lo mismo durante toda una semana. Asqueroso, lo sé. Demándame.

Pero una vez que estuve listo, agarré las llaves de mi Camaro y encendí el motor. Me dirigí el instituto, porque estaba seguro de que ella estaría allá en estos momentos. Algo me lo decía. Y no estaba equivocado. A pesar de que el horario de clases ya había terminado, Elena seguía en Mystic Falls High porque estaba acompañando a sus amigas a sus prácticas de cheerleaders.

No conocía a una persona más indulgente que a ella.

Sonreí cuando la vi sentada en el pasto, su piel seguramente estaba quemándose bajo el ardiente sol, probablemente uno de los pocos días soleados que nos quedaban ya que se estaba adentrando el otoño, una de mis estaciones favoritas.

Ella estaba mirando a sus amigas, utilizando su mano como visera para resguardar sus ojos del brillo del sol. Mirando cómo las demás chicas saltaban y bailaban con los ojos entrecerrados. Ni siquiera me molesté en mirar cómo las demás hacían su rutina. Seguramente lo habría hecho en otro momento, pero no era eso a lo que venía y tenía que hablar con Elena. Pero no había modo de acercarme sutilmente, tendría que ir directamente hacia ella y eso implicaría llamar la atención del resto de las muchachas.

Aunque eso podría ser entretenido. Coquetear con Elena frente a todas esas chicas. De seguro le haría sentirse bien, si es que no le daba vergüenza. Probablemente así sería, porque había descubierto la semana pasada que Elena podía ser una chica muy tímida y reservada. Tenía una gran tendencia a ruborizarse cuando algo la avergonzaba. Era sumamente adorable. Y caliente, si consideramos que se ruborizaría del mismo modo en los momentos de pasión. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría ese rubor? Se extendería bien abajo hasta sus pechos.

Lamí mis labios inconscientemente.

Iba a tomar un paso en su dirección, ya decidiendo que hacerla ruborizar iba a ser una experiencia increíblemente interesante, cuando una mano me detuvo al posarse sobre mi pecho. Casi salté de mi piel, sobresaltado. Ningún humano había logrado asustarme, jamás. Pero ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la rubia se había acercado porque había estado demasiado concentrado en Elena como para notarlo.

¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Caro….? ¿Carol? _No._ Caroline.

-Caroline, siempre tan encantadora –le sonreí cortésmente-. Es un gusto volver a verte.

-Sí, no me sorprende que ese encanto te saque de tus apuros. Pero esta vez no va a funcionar, _guapo_ –dijo ella fríamente.

Me estaba fulminando con la mirada y tomé un sabio paso hacia atrás. Una mujer enfadada no era algo agradable. Generalmente podía coquetear con ellas hasta que su mal humor se esfumara, pero me daba la impresión de que eso no funcionaría con Caroline.

Bueno, mierda. Estaba jodido. Elena estaba a varios metros de distancia, por lo que no podía oírnos. Tampoco se había dado vuelta para vernos, ella aún no sabía que estaba aquí.

La irritación se vertió sobre mi torrente sanguíneo. Caroline estaba interrumpiendo mis propósitos.

-Necesito hablar con Elena –le dije simplemente, la seriedad encarnada.

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Sí, eso no va a pasar.

Solté una respiración pesada.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque tú, _imbécil_ , la hiciste llorar la otra noche –dijo ella entre dientes, con sus ojos entornados.

Me estaba dando toda esa mirada juzgadora y estaba rápidamente perdiendo mi estima hacia ella. Pero sabía que en el fondo estaba protegiendo a su amiga. Bien. Al menos alguien se preocupaba por ella. Ya era hora.

-¿Elena te lo contó? –Fruncí el ceño.

Ella me dio un manotazo en el hombro.

-No. Ni siquiera me ha dicho algo –siseó en voz baja.

Obviamente no quería que Elena escuchara esta conversación.

-¿Entonces como lo sabes? –Rodeé mis ojos.

-Me contó su hermano, idiota. ¿Sabías que no andaba en auto? Que se tuvo que ir caminando a su casa. Ni siquiera tenía un abrigo, imbécil –me dio otro manotazo.

¿Se fue caminando sola? Sabía que esa noche había sido particularmente helada. Como ella tenía un auto, había supuesto que había llegado en él. No era algo por lo que preocuparse, pero…

La culpa volvió a arremolinarse en la boca de mi estómago. Tenía aún más razones por la que disculparme.

-No lo sabía –dije estúpidamente, sin saber que decir.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que le hiciste? –Preguntó ella.

Se veía bastante molesta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Elena no ha hablado conmigo sobre esa noche en toda la semana. He tratado de preguntarle qué fue lo que pasó y ella no quiere decírmelo. Obviamente algo me está ocultando, pero no me lo va a decir. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

Alcé mis manos en derrota.

-No le hice nada, lo juro.

-¿Entonces por qué está tan deprimida? ¿Le dijiste algo? –Preguntó sarcásticamente-. Sé que Elena es la reina de las apariencias y puede que se vea perfectamente normal. Pero conozco a mi amiga y sé que algo le está pasando. Y si me entero de que es tu culpa, la vas a pagar, Salvatore. ¿Me oyes?

Puede que Stefan tenga razón respecto a Caroline.

-Alto y claro –asentí, optando por no hacerla enfadar más de lo que ya lo estaba.

-Ahora dime, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste?

-Yo… -exhalé, sin saber qué revelar.

Caroline esperó a que me explicara, cuando oí aquella voz tan dulce como la miel:

-¿Damon?

Alcé los ojos y miré por sobre Caroline hacia Elena, que nos estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender por qué estaba hablando con su mejor amiga. Había estado inclinado sobre la rubia mientras discutía con ella para evitar hablar demasiado fuerte por temor a que Elena nos oyera, por lo que inmediatamente me enderecé y me aparté de Caroline.

Comencé a caminar hacia Elena. No podía esperar a estar lejos de rubia.

Elena me estaba mirando mientras me acercaba con esos grandes ojos castaños, sin decir una palabra. La duda y el desconcierto bailaban en el brillo de su mirada. Quería explicarle tantas cosas, pero sabía que todo debía ser a su debido momento.

Todo estaba en la sutileza del encanto.

Pero estaba aquí por otro motivo. Le debía una disculpa por ser un imbécil. Quería ganármela. Que ella pensara bien de mí. Y mi comportamiento la semana anterior no ayudaba mucho.

-Elena –le saludé, ofreciéndole una sonrisa dubitativa, sin saber cómo comenzar.

No me respondió, sino que optó por mirarme como si se estuviese asegurando de que estaba ahí. Cambié mi peso de un pie a otro, sin saber que hacer. No tenía experiencias con las disculpas. Nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera sabía si era capaz de dejar salir las palabras. Esperaba que sí. Todo dependía de esto.

-Recuerda lo que te dije, Salvatore –me advirtió su amiga, apuntándome con un dedo antes de dirigirse hacia el resto de las chicas que seguían practicando.

Un breve vistazo me dijo que todas nos estaban mirando con curiosidad.

Volví a centrar mi atención en Elena. Ella me seguía mirando pero aún no decía nada. ¿Estaba molesta? ¿No quería hablar conmigo? ¿Había decidido seguir el consejo de Ric?

Podría patear a mi amigo.

Apunté hacia nuestras espaldas, donde había un par de bancas y mesas a lo largo del patio, debajo de unos árboles que ofrecían una sombra agradable. De seguro ella estaba muerta de calor, podría ver el sudor brillar en su frente.

-¿Podemos hablar? –Le imploré, con ojos suplicantes.

Elena me observó por un par de segundos. Y esperé a que me contestara. El nerviosismo aumentando. Y no recordaba haber estado así de nervioso, solo tenía un vago recuerdo de haber estado nervioso cuando estaba con Katherine, allá en 1864. Era humano en ese entonces y me volvía tan inseguro cuando ella me pedía que hiciese algo y yo necesitaba desesperadamente su aprobación. Temiendo decepcionarla de algún modo.

Katherine se estaría riendo de mí en estos momentos.

Pero no me importó, porque una vez que Elena asintió, supe que lo que sea que había arruinado podía ser arreglado. El consuelo fue como si la mejor de las drogas fuese inyectada directo a mis venas. Por lo que le lancé una de mis mejores sonrisas, que me había conseguido a un montón de mujeres en mi pasado.

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron.

Sí, definitivamente podía arreglar esto.

* * *

 **NA:** *jadea* ¿Será posible? ¡Actualicé el capítulo!

Sí, probablemente soy la peor escritora de la historia de la humanidad. Y realmente no sé si les guste esto, pero, bueno, no sé. Espero sus comentarios, chic s :(

Realmente lamento no poder actualizar tan seguido. En verdad.

Love,

 **Javiera.**

Música para este capítulo:

 **I'm A Mess - Ed Sheeran**

 **Crossfire - Stephen**


End file.
